It's about time!
by gnostic-mistress
Summary: So, this is a story based on a dream. A very good dream with wolfies. Gotta love the wolves...
1. Chapter 1

So, as I said, this is based on a dream I had a while back. My bestie said I should post, and so here I am doing just that. It's pretty much just meant to feed a bit of a wolf addiction she has. She likes it, you might too. Lemons occur later in the story. ^_^ Enjoy! *bows*

* * *

They'd been tormented for years. It started around the same time for both of them. The dreams that teased, gave them glimpses of the ones who belonged to them. It had been eight long, long, years since they began their search. Finally, it seemed as though they were close, after traveling all over the world, all over the country, they'd settled in the city of Bowie, the connection to their other halves stronger than before.

"Fucking hell... This is the tenth time this month you've dragged me here David," He looked at his upset cousin. It wasn't unusual to see him irritated, he was always a bit tempermental, but the dreams had him in an insufferable mood for the entire day whenever they came. David walked amongst the book shelves, he'd memorized the layout of this store, completed a few novels; he might've dragged him here ten times but there wasn't a day he didn't visit this store in the past month. It used to be he would go between a few different stores, but lately his instincts called for this particular book store.

"If you're so bored Jamie why don't you go get a drink or something," He shook his head as his cousin growled under his breath before shoving past him.

"Ee!" The girl's yelp made a few people turn, and when David did he couldn't take his eyes off her."Oh... sorry..." She blinked at the man in front of her, he had his deep, red, hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down to his hip. His eyes were a bright green laced with golden streaks, they so couldn't be real. His arm was firm as he kept her from falling, she couldn't help her surprise, he actually was able to hold her without stumbling. She blushed darkly, as he steadied her, she was able to appreciate the well toned body he had, not to mention how he was definitely one of the tallest people she'd ever met. He had to be at least 6'4, since her eyes came to the same place on his chest as they did with a friend of her's who was that height.

"No... it's my fault... really," He bowed his head before going on his way. She gaped slightly at the slight lilt of an accent, damn, she really should've taken a picture, no one would believe her when she told them about the hot red head who sounded even sexier, that she just happened to bump into at the bookstore. David could barely breathe, the girl who stepped into the aisle was the very one who haunted his dreams. She was more beautiful in person. She was full and curvy, he tensed, wanting to feel her soft body pressed against him, the way she teased him in his sleep. Her wavey hair was just passed her shoulders, and he was a bit surprised to see the chocolate color was interupted by bright blue. Her big brown eyes were so darling as they widened upon seeing him, she became frightened, embarrassed, and looked away quickly; suddenly studying the books.

For a moment Sophie really contemplated pulling out her cellphone to take a picture of the guy. She'd never seen anyone who looked so perfect, who looked so much like her dream man. He was even taller than the other one, muscular, his dark hair spilled passed his shoulders to about mid back, and his arms were covered in colorful tattoos. She really, really wanted to see his eyes but she just couldn't turn around. Breathe, that's what she needed to do, and look for the book she'd come here for.

"There you are!" He jumped when she spoke loudly and reached up with a big smile on her face. She was no longer concerned with him. It annoyed him slightly, but how could he stay irritated when she looked so blissfully innocent and unaware as she tried to pull down a book clearly too high up for her.

"Let me help you," His smoothly accented voice washed over her, it made a pleasant shiver go down her spine; and she yipped when he stepped in close behind her, she could feel his body heat! "Which one is it?" Oh god, oh god, his voice got lower, she could smell the man, she swore she could.

"The uh... mm..." David couldn't help wanting to touch her as her scent enveloped him like an old friend; it was sweet and flowery, so uniquely hers. He could tell she was pure, untouched, he could've purred from satisfaction at that simple fact. She was his, she just didn't realize it yet. She was definitely putting out fear signals, even if her blush darkened as she was turned on by his presence. He knew the passionate woman was in this girl, he smirked at being the one to release her.

"Is it this one?" He honestly, just couldn't resist teasing the poor girl, his breath brushed against her ear, as he lowered his head to whisper to her. He nearly groaned at the sharp spike of her arousal, the way the lovely red of her blush colored along her pale neck. She really was quite adorable.

"Yes..." Her voice was a whisper, it surprised her. When he finally, after what felt like decades, pulled the book down and handed it to her she jumped away from him. She risked a look at his face. Oh lord, he had the most beautiful blue-green eyes she'd ever seen, he had just the most beautiful face. Why, why did she have to bug her mom to come to the book store today, when apperantly it was hot model day. She looked down, bowed her head, tried to shrink and disapear; she wished so deeply that she looked differently, maybe then she could actually look this guy in the eye and tell him what she thought. "Th... thank you..."

David was surprised in the change in her, it wasn't just embarrassement there was something else. He instantly felt the need to hug her, hold her, protect her, reassure her. She wasn't the woman of his dreams, she was more and yet someone altogether different. And now he knew her scent, he knew how she looked, he wouldn't let her stray far from him anymore.

"Sophie?" She jumped, and turned around, towards the voice.

"Coming Mama!" She bowed to David, he felt his heart seize up, he didn't want to let her go, but he had to for now, she was so panicky he didn't want to frighten her anymore "Thank you for helping me..." Quickly, with a kind of meandering grace she walked away from him towards the woman calling her.

"Sophie..." He sighed.

"Nice, she's a lot different than what you usually go for though isn't she?" David turned and faced his grinning cousin. He drank some kind of sweet coffee drink from the cafe inside this store. At least he was in a better mood.

"Why do you say that?"

"I dunno, you don't really go for the helpless ones. Tall, thin, and powerful is usually your kick..." David let him lean on his shoulder.

"She's mine Jamie... Sophie... the one I've been looking for." Jamie's eyes widened.

"Well goddamn, finally we're getting somewhere, Davey." They both laughed slightly.

"I know right, we're born on the same day, first changed on the same night,"

"And thank the good lords our mate's are connected and your's will lead to mine." Jamie smiled, "Eight long years it took us to find them."

"That's because they were children." Jamie scoffed.

"Please, we're the only ones who've had to go this long without our partners, I have half a mind to drag your's back here and force her to find mine." David growled low, "Oops." Jamie retreated slightly, bowed his body, making himself appear as docile as possible.

"Don't you touch her James."

"Yes, yes, I won't touch the girl. It was just a figure of speech." Damn, it was easy to forget exactly how dangerous an unbonded wolf could be, even though he regularly snapped, Davey was always the levelheaded one. "So what are you going to do about her now Davey? You do realize you just let her leave." The taller wolf calmed down, thinking about his Sophie, he smiled.

"She needs some time Jamie."

"You're gonna turn into a stalker aren't you?" David nodded, James couldn't help his deep sigh, "Well, at least now something's coming from all this waiting we've had to do." He grinned,"Wanna tail her home?"

"Uh... you take too much pleasure in this Jamie," He thought about it, "But yeah, we should, that way it'll be easier to keep an eye on her..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! So, the story might be choppy here and there, you can tell where I was just rushing to get to the next part! XD Sorry about that! But yeah, hope you stick with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

* * *

"You're pathetic..." David sighed deeply.

"What?"

"We've been following the girl around for a week, why don't you just go talk to her?" It was something that had to be said, over, and over, and over again. Really, Davey was pining after her and yet refused to go even introduce himself.

"She'll get frightened."

"Then don't do it while you're in your wolf state dipshit." Jamie grinned, as his favorite cousin glared at him. "Oh, hey, class is over." He motioned towards the row of offices lining the opposite side of

the parking lot they were in. "Go talk to her."

"What will I say?"

"..."

"What?"

"Really? You're asking me, the one who 'never was quite right', what to say to _your_ mate?"

"Ah... yeah good point..." David grinned and dodged the punch that was aiming for his face. "Hey... watch it, I know for a fact she'll freak if i'm bleeding when I say hi to her."

"Asshole..." Jamie sighed, "Hurry up, looks like you are in luck and she's stuck here for a while." He watched as David opened the door and stepped out of the car, "You better not take a damn long time or i'm going to end up dead from this heat." His cousin laughed as he closed the door.

"Don't want that to happen or else I'll never get the smell out..."

"Hey baby sis, sorry. I'll be a little late." Sophie sighed as she listened to her voicemail. Damn, it was a sweltering ninety-five degrees with a lovely dose of humidity and ninety percent chance of rain.

"Please rain... please," She looked up at the cloudy skies, the only relief to be had were the winds, at least they signalled a good storm coming, she had that to look foward to. She shrinked away from the kids that poured out of the class, having finally finished their test. They were noisy, and she feared them, their opinions, their talking, their crowding. She fidgeted nervously before stepping off the sidewalk to get some space, to be able to breathe freely again.

"Hello Miss," She yelped and her eyes widened when they met the blue-green eyes of the man in front of her. She didn't hear the whispers or comments made by those around her, she was only able to process the guy standing in front of her. David smiled and bowed to his cute mate, her pale skin turned red very quickly; he found it irresistable. "I helped you at the bookstore last weekend right?"

"Ye...yes, um.. mm... Hi..." Sophie felt so, so, so stupid.

"You ran so quickly away from me pretty girl, I never got a chance to properly introduce myself." She couldn't help it when she looked around, he couldn't be talking to her. David felt himself smile brighter at her sweet, bewildered state.

"Prr... pr... pretty... girl?" She stuttered, he watched as she fidgetted with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes, you are a very pretty girl." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm David Bishop, and pleased to meet you again." Sophie slowly put her hand in his and nearly fainted when he kissed her knuckles. "May I be so foward as to inquire to what you're name is darling?" Even though he already knew it, he couldn't let her know.

"I... I..." She had to breathe in deeply, try to still the trembling in her limbs and block the whispers in her mind. "I'm Sophie Sinclaire." She jumped when a horn blared loudly.

"Hey Soooophie!" She blushed darker as David turned around, wishing to kill his love's sister for interupting them. "Holy! Hey! Get that guy's number sis!"

"I... I... I am just really sorry, I have to go..." Sophie sidestepped him, and David could hardly resist reaching out to grab her.

"Wait, Sophie..." She stopped for a moment, nervously biting her lip and turned to him. How he just wanted to kiss her, the look in her eyes frail, fearful, she was one who could not hide her innermost thoughts, she was open to the world. He needed to protect her.

"Yes?"

"Can... I take you out? On a date, sometime?" Sophie blushed dark.

"Say yes!" Her big mouthed sister yelled from the car. She couldn't help but smile, how could she stay afraid when her sister was here, nothing could happen to her anyway. David sighed faintly when she relaxed, she was so beautiful when she smiled, he wanted to be the one to put that heavenly expression on her face.

"Ummhuh..." She nodded. He watched as she took out a piece of paper, and wrote on it. "That's my cell number, I don't pick up unknown numbers but if you send me a text i'll save your number from that." He took the paper, their fingers brushed, she jumped as if shocked and practically ran to the car.

"It was nice seeing you again Sophie." He waved, she stopped for a second as she got into the car.

"Nice to meet you David..." She was in, she slammed the door. He heard her sister's loud laugh as she said something before they drove off. He tightened his hold on the small piece of paper she gave him. Even her writing was flowy and sweet, he grinned brightly, she was within his grasp now.

"What a hot piece of ass!" Sophie shrunk in her seat as her sister gushed about David. Her choppy, short blond hair was streaked with bright fire-engine red, her hazel eyes were rimmed in blue, and she'd opted for a punk look in her outfit today. "Please, please tell me you're gonna get some Sophie."

"I am not!" She blushed, sitting up indignantly. "I don't even know him Becca!"

"Jeez," Rebecca Sinclaire, comonly known as Becca rolled her eyes. How this skittish girl ended up being born into their loud and bold family always escaped her. "It's alright you know, it's not like it'll be the end of the word to go on a date."

"But..." Sophie muttered quietly, more to herself than her sister, but the other heard her anyway. "Why would he even... why would someone who looks like that even contemplate going out with me." Becca reached over and pinched her, "Ow!" she glared at the road.

"Don't you dare keep on that particular train of thought Sophie. You're beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and adorable, and goofy, and a little bit weird! So of course he'd want to go out with you! You're a catch for anybody, it doesn't matter what they look like!" Sophie rubbed her arm, but smiled anyway. Her sister was definitely coarse, but always had good intentions. "And, you know I hate it when you wear these baggy old clothes. Why you insist on hiding that rocking bod I'll never know, cause i'd trade you in a heart beat." Sophie gave her tall, thin sister a once over, incredulous.

"Why? You know goddamn well the world would kill to look like you." Becca laughed.

"Maybe, but do you know how depressed I get to still be using training bras... god..." She and Sophie shared a laugh, "Seriously, how are you able to keep hiding this old shit. I swear Nat and I threw out the last of it." Sophie grinned.

"You'll never know..."

"Yeah well, you better not be planning on wearing this on your date with Mr. Tall and Sexy." Sophie blushed and shrunk into her seat again.

"Oh god... I can't believe I agreed to go out with him, what's wrong with me?" Becca laughed softly, and pat her on the head.

"Nothing dear, hell I'd have jumped his ass and rode him into the pavement, let alone agree for a date."

"Ewe... nice... I'm sure John would love to hear that." Becca waved, turning onto the long, winding, tree lined road to their solitary house on a hill.

"I love my baby, he knows I'm all talk, I take out my fantasies on him." Sophie made a gagging sound, "Oh shut up, don't tell me you didn't once think of wrapping your legs around Mr. Tall and Sexy where he stood."

"Oh yeah... And then his back will give out and we'll both drop hard enough to break where he's standing."

"Pshh..." Becca pulled up to their house to park, "You're over exaggerating. You are beautiful Sophie, there's nothing wrong with being curvier than most, as long as your healthy and hot."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this a few hundred times before. Both you and Nathaniel don't ever quit telling me."

"And you'll keep hearing it until it gets through your thick ass skull. C'mon, got more clothes to destroy." Sophie's eyes widened and she got out of the car as fast as she could manage.

"Oh hell no... This is my last pair of sweatpants! Not to mention this is my last ratty t-shirt!"

"Good."

"Eee!" Sophie ran to the house, panicked at the thought of losing the last of the comfort clothes she had. As much as she liked dressing in her own version of goth cute, she really preferred these oversized clothes when she had to go to class.

"Gotcha!" She yelped again when the lanky arms of her younger brother wrapped around her.

"Natty!" She pouted, struggling. "Leggo!"

"Hey sissy, and no thank you." She glared over her shoulder at her hazel eyed brother, he smiled sweetly, his green tipped hair wild.

"Good, you caught her." She pouted at the grinning Becca and sighed when her sister took out her switch blade.

"Really, is all this necessary?"

"You know it is sissy, it took us this long to get you to embrace who you are. We are so not letting you go back into this dumpy rut." Sophie sighed.

"But... with the knife... really?"

"This way we know the clothes are permanently gotten rid of."

"Fine, fine... hurry up so I can change." Sophie sighed and felt a slight tremor of fear as the last of her security blanket was taken away from her. Becca whistled.

"Goddamn Sophie, really, you should be more confident." She blushed dark as her sister stepped back and smiled. Natty released her and she held up the waist of her pants, letting the scraps of her shirt fall.

"Yeah well, I guess it's harder for me to be like you guys considering I've always been the 'egg' shaped child."

"Oh, that reminds me," Natty grinned as he leaned against Sophie. "We get fried dumplings and rice for dinner tonight."

"Ooo... yummy." Sophie smiled, "Can I go get changed now? It's a bit chilly."

"Sure sure, don't forget to bring out those pants when you're done." Becca grinned and rubbed Natty's head. "We get to trash them today."

"Awesome..." Sophie sighed, making her way towards the staircase that lead upstairs. Her parents were both engineers at one point, both were retired now. The house they lived in was custom designed by her parents, it was super efficient and pretty damn big. There were tons of windows everywhere, and it would make her feel creepy to think that any passerby's could just look in and see them. That's when she would be relieved to remember that their house had five acres of land surrounding it and no one would be able to see her anyway.

"So... How was class today Sophie?" She smiled up at her mother as she was served food.

"Which one Mama? The first graders or my driving school?"

"Let's try the first graders."

"It went fine, there was an assembly so most of the morning was spent like that. Nothing really remarkable happened. And then this afternoon I set up my driving appointment like you told me to." Becca grinned and snorted; Sophie blushed dark, and tried to kick her sister.

"Ow!" Her father chuckled slightly, bending down to rub his shin. His brown eyes glinted with amusement and his wavey chocolate hair was brushed back. He had a thick head of hair, greying at the temples, but still looked ages younger than his 49 years. He adored all his children but his quiet little Sophie was the one he was most protective over. "Is there a reason I'm being abused lovely?" Sophie blushed.

"No Daddy." Becca grinned.

"Oo, something's going on Ethan," Sophie blushed darker at the playful tone in her mother's voice.

She tried her hardest not to shy away from her penetrating hazel gaze. Her blond hair flowed down her back, and she didn't look a day older than her daughters, even if she was 44.

"I know Beth, our devil child is showing her horns and our angel is shrinking. Something is definitely up."

"No... nothing's up..." Sophie mumbled, "Nothing at all..."

"Sophie's got a hot date!" Becca blurted.

"Ee! Becca! Why!"

"A date!" Her brother gapped, his food even fell from his mouth.

"Ugh... gross." Sophie grimaced, "Finish eating Natty."

"...My baby love has a date?" She looked alarmed at the tremor in her father's voice. Her mom got up from her side of the table and went over to hug him.

"Her first date, our baby girl finally met a man." She looked with horror at the scene in front of her and shook her head.

"No... No. I do not have a date, I repeat, I do not have a date. I met a guy named David, he asked me for my number and if I felt like going out. As of now he hasn't called or texted me, thus I DO NOT have a date." It seemed the fates had conspired against her, for at that moment her phone chimed, she had a text message. She blanched as it chimed again, it was a long message.

"I'll get it!" And he was off, the lightning fast speed of her brother was gone in a blur. She blushed dark as he made his way back. Out of the corner of her eye Becca shook with barely withheld laughter. "Hello beautiful Sophie, I'm sorry it took me so long to send you this message. Please do forgive my tardiness. I hope with all my heart that you will save my number. I have a class at the moment but I will call you afterwards, Sincerely, David Bishop." Natty grinned as he walked back to his seat.

"Sophie has a date." She let her head lay on the table as her family became a pack of wild wolves trying to get information. All she could do was pray that he wouldn't call her until dinner was over, hopefully fate had humiliated her enough...

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^ *bows*

**Summerswing**- Sorry if my poor Sophie seems, well, really meek. I'm very loyal to the way my subconcious mind presents characters, and that's how she was like. Don't worry, I'm working on a few other stories of which i'm a bit more excited for! They're really interesting, to me at least! Soon as they're done I'll begin posting! And those girls definitely have backbone! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading so far! Hope you stick with me!

* * *

Sophie jumped when her phone started to ring. Her entire family turned with a smirk, she felt like a cornered mouse.

"Uh... I have homework to do... so I'll just go to my room..." She slowly got up from the couch and made her way to the stairs. As long as she didn't make any quick movements she should be fine.

"Sissy... you should answer your phone," Nathaniel grinned. She ran up the stairs with a soft yelp as her family pounced.

"Hello!" She panted softly as she slammed the door to her room, and answered her phone. David's soft chuckle washed over her like a warm shower, she couldn't help her blush.

"Hello darling Sophie, did I catch you at a bad time?" She locked her door.

"Not really... My family is just being nosy," David smiled watching from his perch in the woods as she flopped onto her bed.

"Sounds fun."

"I suppose, um... how was class? What are you taking?" David grinned.

"Class was fine, and I'm not taking anything now, I teach." She sat up, surprised.

"No way! You can't be old enough to be a teacher."

"Well I'm 28, darling." She got quiet, "Is something the matter?"

"It's just... you're a lot older than me... and yet you look really young. It's weird." She tilted her head, "What were you doing at the driving school?"

"Oh... I was dropping something off at the dentist's office next door." Sophie nodded, and laid back. David smiled, "Why? Are you suspicious?"

"No! Um... I just... I was just wondering how likely it is to meet up with someone again after a week." He chuckled and Sophie felt chills, though not unpleasant ones.

"If this was a big city, I'm sure the chances are quite low, but it helps that there are only a certain few areas of congregation."

"True...So um..."

"Ah yes, the date." David smiled and watched as she started to smooth and fidget with her hair. Another adorable nervous habit she had. "Since we first met at the book store, how about going there for our date?" Sophie smiled brightly.

"Yeah! I love the book store!" He laughed softly, she blushed but it was better than him being somewhere close, she probably would have fainted to have had an outburst like that.

"Then how about around two tomorow, since it's Saturday, we can roam the stores in the mall, and go see a movie should you wish." Sophie smiled, and nodded, it didn't sound so scary now that she had an idea of what they were going to do.

"Okay, that sounds fine."

"Then I'll see you tomorow darling Sophie?"

"Yes..." Her voice quieted, "David... see you tomorow," He smiled.

"Goodnight Sophie."

"Night..." She sighed and hung up, flopping back onto her bed.

David smiled and turned into his wolf form. He was black as night, and basically invisible if it wasn't for his bright green eyes. He went closer to the house, under normal circumstances this would be considered creepy, wrong, perverted; but this wasn't a normal circumstance.

His mate, his other half, was in that house and he had a duty to protect her and watch over her. It killed him to have to be away from her, to not be able to follow her, his soul suffered and withered with every hour he spent away. That was how it felt to be an unbonded wolf, he must be as close as possible to her until they completed their mating ritual. Until she became his in body and heart, he wouldn't be able to rest.

He watched as she changed, growling faintly as her beautiful body was revealed to was a punishment he'd never considered, but that he'd endured this entire week. The fact that she was so close, so vulnerable, so ready for him to consume... and damnit he couldn't even breathe the same air as her. He watched as she changed into her night dress; it was white, pretty, very feminine, and flimsy as hell. The shoulder straps always slipped, and he knew it took just a tug in the right place and she'd be bare to his eyes.

Sophie opened one of the windows, there was a trick to it her parents had installed so only she and they knew about it. It was the only way to get to her balcony, her room being the only one that faced the back woods. There she kept a lot of her flowering plants, roses, gardenias, lillies, and her favorite peonies. She would often sleep on her balcony when the summer nights weren't as unbearable as tonight, but she would always visit her plants at least once a day.

"My poor babies... you're dry..." David's ears twitched as Sophie stepped out for her nightly ritual. He loved watching her interact with her plants, how dear she looked in the light of the moon. It made him think of her taking care of their own children, tender and kind, a perfect mother. "Listen, if it doesn't rain tomorow than I'll water you when I come home from my date alright?" She smiled sweetly and leaned in to inspect a flowering rose bud. "Awe, you're giving me grandchildr-Eh?" David paused, shit, he'd wandered out of the safety of the forest, she looked dead at him. He stepped backwards, he didn't want to scare her. "Oh... wait puppy!" He stopped, and sat. "Awe! I'll be right down!"

He would have laughed if he could, he watched as she ran back inside her room and heard the commotion of her running down the stairs. She took a stop in the kitchen and he saw her struggle to push open the door with bowels in her hands. He let his tail wag as she finally got the door open and walked towards him.

"Awe, you're a pretty doggy... and not really a puppy huh? You're kinda big." She smiled as she set the bowels down. He sniffed the air and got the smell of good food, but he really... really, really hated eating in this form, let alone like a dog. She smiled and motioned for him to come, when he hesitated her eyes widened. "Oh no!... Do you not like people? I'm sorry..." She stepped back, and really, he had no choice but to go towards the bowels and eat. He couldn't let her down, and she was feeding him, he'd be a terrible mate not eat what she'd given to him.

Sophie smiled as the pretty dog walked towards the bowels, she backed up a bit more when he kept an eye on her. "Don't worry, it's just chicken, some veggies and rice. It should be safe for you to eat."

She was talking to him like he was a person, David chuckled inwardly. She was such a cute mate, he ate the food, dear god she'd even warmed it up for him. His tail wagged and he watched as she inched closer.

"That's a good boy, my you're a very pretty doggy aren't you?" He stuck his head up as if he didn't like being called pretty, Sophie giggled, "Forgive me, you're a very handsome doggy," She stroked her hand down his back, "With very soft fur, you can't be a stray can you?"

David sat, and let her pet him, he watched as she mumbled, worried about him. No, he wasn't a stray, he belonged to her... If only she realized it.

"I know!" Sophie stood with a smile, "Since you don't have a collar, but you're too well taken care of to be a stray why don't you stay? At least until your owner starts looking, or we can take you to the vet to become ours? What do you think doggy?"

David wagged his tail, and licked her hand, she smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his snout. Ah, he might not have to be so far from her after all.

"Let's just hope that my parent's don't mind..."

David hoped, he hoped very hard that her parent's wouldn't mind.

"Well, I don't see a problem. He looks like a very good tempered dog..." Sophie smiled brightly as her daddy crouched down to greet their guest. "Well fella', if you promise not to hurt a hair on my precious baby love's head I'll let you stay." He held his hand out.

David stared at him for a second before giving in and letting him shake his paw. At least now he knew where his darling got her quirks. Her father stood up and rubbed his head, he sighed even though he hated it when people did that. He needed to stay on this man's good side to keep close to Sophie until he could do it in his human form, and damnit he'll take what ever they threw at him.

"You know, he doesn't look like any dog i've ever see before." Sophie looked towards her mom.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he actually looks more like a wild dog, like a wolf or something..."

"Couldn't he be some type of mix though Beth? He's very amiable, and I doubt wolves would be so friendly." Sophie rubbed his ear, quiet as her parent's spoke.

"I suppose, I'll ask Daddy if he can come see him. No reason to go to a strange vet when we have one right in the family." She smiled and leaned towards David, "You, young man are going to need to be neutered, my dad is an expert at it." David couldn't help it, he cringed and even whimpered.

"Mama! Don't scare him!" Sophie hugged David, and pet him, cooing softly, "Shhh, it's alright... don't worry."

"Well, I'm sorry baby but it has to be done..." Her father went over to her, grimacing slightly.

"You know, I think I'm with the dog on this one sweetie, that is just not a good conversational topic." He kissed her head and she laughed faintly.

"Fine, fine. Where is he staying then?" Sophie stood up.

"In my room, I have space enough for him. And he'll be my dog."

"Alright, then Ethan, you now have a purpose to build more things, this dog is going to need a bed," Sophie's father grinned and saluted.

"Yes o'Capitan," Beth chuckled and elbowed him.

"I'll make you live to regret calling me the captain babe." They snuggled close, smirking, David shook his head as he smelled the tell-tale scent of arousal.

"Ooo, I'm intrigued love, very intrigued." Sophie gagged.

"Ewe... That's why you people have a room you know." She looked down at her new doggy, "Wanna come upstairs before you're blinded by their ickiness?" He licked her hand, she smiled and bounded up the stairs, "And clean up after yourselves!" Her parents laughed and she closed her door. "Ewe..." She smiled down at her dog, "Well now that that's over, lets get to bed."

David watched as she went about her room, fixing things in an OCD like manner, she did it every night before going to bed. She turned on her stereo, hooked up her mp3 player and set a playlist; and for some reason she always returned to her door to open it. He watched as she turned off the lights and jumped into her bed. The light from the moon shown upon her, she looked so angelic, and yet he got flashbacks to the teasing, sex goddess from his dreams. Damn... what was he doing in here? It was so much easier to control himself when there was a whole house between them!

"C'mere puppy," Sophie smiled, patting the bed next to her. He jumped on her bed and sat next to her. She giggled and scratched behind his ear. "What will I call you?" He watched her, "It has to be a boy's name right?" She smiled as he seemed to nod. "Then... Midnight, I like it, do you?" He licked her hand she laughed. "Alright Midnight, c'mon and lay down. I will warn you I can be a cover hog, so don't be alarmed if I take them all. I like to coccoon myself."

She laid back, upbove the blankets. David swore he almost had a nosebleed. But he lay down next to her, laid his head on her navel. She smiled and rubbed his ears, he purred softly.

"Goodnight Midnight," She giggled, "That sounds funny." He smiled and licked her hand, keeping watch until she fell asleep.

"Really, there is only so much one man can take..." David returned to his human form, smiling down at his cruel mistress. She was sound asleep, the hem of her nightdress dangerously high, and she hadn't yet decided to coccoon herself. Against his better judgment he touched her, ran his fingers along her legs. "Such a beautiful girl..." She shivered and sighed under his touches. He was slow and careful, he didn't want to wake her. Lord knew he heard stories of how some wolves never fully completed their bond because they were too impatient and frightened off their mates. But he still couldn't stop himself from touching her. Even if he was a stranger to her, he'd known her for years. He'd been in love with her his whole life...

He gently pushed the hem of her nightdress up, revealing the dark curls that crowned her untried womanhood. He shivered slightly but kept pushing up her dress, he leaned down and kissed the gentle arc of her hip; he pulled the dress as high as he could, savoring the reaction of her body. He kissed her skin, working his way to her breasts; when he heard her moan he stopped. He looked up at her, but she didn't stir in any other way but to shiver from cold.

David watched as she panted softly when his hands roamed her body, she grew warm under his touch, god he wanted to claim her so badly. His fingers stroked through the curls between her legs, he resisted the urge to touch her more intimately, she wasn't ready for that yet. Slowly he leaned up and kissed her. At her sweet taste he lost control, he released a growl at the same time he let his tongue slip into her mouth; he lost himself in kissing her, shuddered when she responded to him.

"Mmm..." He stilled, shit! Not good! Not good! She's not supposed to respond! He pulled back, as she blinked blearily up at him. "David..." He stopped breathing, hoping she wouldn't scream, or freak out. Instead, much to his surprise she gave him a gentle smile, blinking her eyes slowly. "Good dream..." She rolled over onto her side, grabbed her blankets, and much like she told him, coccooned herself.

"Darling Sophie, you are a sweet surprise..." David chuckled and lay beside her. He returned to his wolf form, it wouldn't do to have her freak out over him being naked in her bed in the morning. He nuzzled close to her, and let himself be lulled to sleep by her soft, even breaths.

"Mmmm..." It was too early for even the sun to rise but she was moving. David struggled to open his eyes. It couldn't have been later than three or four in the morning, way to early for anyone. But there she was, his Sophie sitting up in bed. He lifted his head, tilted, but she didn't acknowledge him; instead she stared at something on the ceiling, and smiled. "Hello there!" His ears flattened to his head, okay, usually he was asleep at this time so he'd never witnessed this before. She got up out of bed, by all accounts she should be awake, but he was pretty sure she wasn't. She walked towards her door, smiling and laughing as she looked at something only she could see. David got up and followed her.

A shiver made it's way down his spine, he felt his heart still as she attempted to walk down the stairs. Much to his relief she seemed to be perfectly coordinated even in sleep. He looked around, he could feel another presence, but couldn't see it. Damn... sleepwalking, didn't count on that.

"Where are we going?" He looked at her again, she was walking towards the kitchen, but apperantly she wasn't in her own home. He found himself curious by this, he'd never met anyone who sleepwalks before. His tail started to wag, at least she didn't seem accident prone while asleep. "He's not a person... he's a doggy..." He listened as she sat at the table, what was the spirit thing telling her? "No... David is a person, he's not a doggy..." She frowned, and didn't speak anymore.

David sat beside her, he didn't really know what to do. Didn't they say you could kill someone by waking them up while they were sleep walking? He really didn't want to kill his mate. He growled softly and a cold presence came close to him, close to Sophie. Just because he couldn't see it doesn't mean he'd let it go near what was his. Especially, not when she could easily be taken away from him.

"You don't like it here anymore?" He winced at the tearful tone of her voice, "My doggy likes you! I'm sure he does!" He watched as she got up, and began walking. She entire demeanor changed. "Then I'll wear my skirt since you say I'm so pretty in it," She flipped her hair over her shoulder coquettishly. Honestly, David was willing and ready to fight with the damn ghost or whatever she was talking to. "He'll like it too right?" He listened closely again, "Yes, David would like me in a skirt." She giggled, sitting down on the couch, "I'll wear it and be confident when I see him! Just like you say!" She waved, and David felt something cold breeze by him.

He sat down next to Sophie and just watched as she stayed there. Sometimes she'd stand up and walk around a bit, she would talk to different things, at other times she even seemed a bit possessed. It was hours before she layed down on the couch and fell back into sleep. David sighed deeply and lay on the floor. This was definitely his oddest night... Ever, and that's saying something considering he turns into a big wolf on a daily basis.

* * *

So yeah... I hope you enjoyed it. *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

Cutie red head wolf to start with! Woooooo!

* * *

Jamie was standing in the kitchen, contemplating whether to drink milk or juice, his jeans riding dangerously low on his hips. He hated clothes usually, but since David insisted on them living in an apartment building he had no choice. It was so that when they met their mates they could appear more "normal." He would have prefered to live in the middle of a thick forrest, in a mansion all to their own, they had the funds for it. But David was probably right, it would be better if they appeared to be average humans, at least until they told their mates what they were. Thus, David was a teacher, and he worked as a mechanic. He liked using his hands, and he was good at it.

James Gardner was a very fit man, his body was hard and even for his youth he was considered one of the fiercest wolves of his clan. He had tattoos covering most of his torso, they would be considered tribal to those who couldn't read them. They lead the eye down his navel, dipped below the waist of his pants to a part of his body most woman would love to get to know, and covered his legs completely. Although the amount of women who threw themselves at him was fairly large and always multiplying he was loyal to the angel of his dreams, no one got his heart racing or his blood boiling like she did.

"I'm home..." Jamie picked the blueberry pomegranate juice, it was good for him and very delicious.

"Nice, how was your all night vigil?" He brought down two glasses, and was a bit surprised to see David looking pretty refreshed instead of his usual drained state. "...You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" David took the open bottle of juice and started drinking from it while Jamie just gaped at him.

"Please tell me you didn't show yourself to her... Don't you remember what happens if you scare your mate?" David handed the juice back to him.

"She think's I'm an abandoned dog, so she took me in..." Jamie blinked, then burst into laughter. David couldn't help being surprised, "What?"

"So... so... you're her pet?" David shugged; Jamie doubled over, roaring.

"...Are you finished?" He finally asked after a few minutes ticked away and the constant sound of his cousin's laugh had grated on his last nerve.

"Wait... wait..." Jamie chuckled, straightening, "Yeah, I think I am. Here I thought maybe you touched her or something, but nope you're just her pet." He grinned, "Is she gonna try to put you in a dress or how about the whole 'snip-snip' thing they do to dogs around here?" David growled quietly.

"No, and I sure as hell am not planning on letting her mother neuter me." Jamie choked on his juice, oh god this was just too good.

"Why in god's name would you let her take you in as her pet! Jeez Davey!" He laughed.

"It was an accident okay," David sighed deeply, "I was watching her and wandered out of the woods, she saw me and... well how can I run from her?" Jamie took a deep breath.

"So... you let her think you were just a dog... Well at least you didn't fuck it up by changing into your human form..." His eyes widened when David looked away, "No... you did!"

"I couldn't help it! Fuck! She was so defensless, and she was asleep... What harm could it do?"

"You remember Uncle Phil don't you? That's a damn lot of harm it could do." Their Uncle had allowed his mate to take him in as a dog, but he couldn't control his urges and when she woke up... well... They never did get together and their Uncle killed himself.

"Yeah but she's different," David smiled, "She thought I was a dream and just went back to sleep..." Jamie shook his head.

"You're playing with fire Davey," He shook his head, "If you fuck this up, I get screwed over too."

"I know... I know... But you know what's odd..." Jamie looked at him and shook his head, "She sleepwalks... talks, and see's things I can sense but not see."

"...Yeah that is weird..." He shrugged, "Long as she doesn't do it during the day,"

"Yeah, but whatever it was, was telling her about me not really being a dog or human."

"...Not good." David nodded.

"I know..." Jamie watched as he sighed and walked towards his bedroom, "Well, I have a date with her soon, so I'm going to go get ready." Jamie grinned.

"Can I come?"

"Excuse me?" David turned, Jamie pounced on him like a puppy. He swore he could see his cousin's tail wagging.

"Please? I'll be good,"

"No, under no circumstances will I let her meet you until she gets more comfortable around me." Jamie pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I know if I let her meet you, she'll be scared away for good."

"Well damn..."

"It's true, she's skittish enough as it is."

"You're a mean cousin," Jamie sighed.

"And you're gonna be late for work if you don't get going soon..."

"Fuck," Jamie made his mechanic's clothes appear on his body, "God I hate driving... I wouldn't be late if I just jumped there"

"Yeah well you can't..." Jamie grinned anyway.

"Weeeell, you have a nice date dear, tell me all about it when I get home." David flipped him off, "Love you too."

"Asshole..." David sighed when Jamie jumped to his car. He looked at the clock, it was still early. He could take a nap, he was feeling a little tired from the early morning wake up call his Sophie gave him. "Mmm... sleep..." He yawned, smiling faintly, maybe he'll have another dream with her, he could only hope for the best.

David smiled as he entered the store and spotted his Sophie sitting at the cafe with a drink in front of her. She was sitting in one of the taller tables on a stool and she swung her legs as she read from a book. He let his eyes take in the sight. Her hair was pulled back in a half up, half down type of way, it was held there by a ribbon. She wore black and white stripped stockings that reached to about mid thigh he felt heat pool low in his body as he could see the garter straps holding them up. It was due to the fact that her, very ruffled, black skirt embellished with skulls seemed to be made to the "mini" standards, he loved that it was summer, so much right now. She'd chosen to wear a t-shirt, black with what looked like a dead doll on it, and some black flats.

"Hello there beautiful Sophie," Sophie jumped when David's voice came from behind her. She blushed dark and turned around.

"H...hi..." She fidgeted with her skirt, why, oh why did she wear a skirt. She couldn't help as her eyes wandered his body. His hair was pulled back into a loose braid and he was wearing black jeans that, dear god, rode fairly low on his hips. A pair of converse and a snug black t-shirt, it was plain and even though the cut of his muscles should have caught her attention, it was the necklace he wore that she found more interesting. She sat up and reached out for it without thinking. David didn't move as her delicate fingers traced along the pendant he wore, she was so close he could feel her warm breath on his skin. "That's an ancient germanic wolf symbol...wolfsangel right?" He nearly panicked, hoping she wouldn't recognize what it actually meant.

"Yeah," He watched her carefully, damn, not good if she freaks out. "It's a family heirloom." Her eyes widened, and she yelped, jumping back.

"I'm so sorry! Eee!" David barely caught her as the stool lost balance with her freaking out, he chuckled.

"It's alright Sophie,..." She was blushing darkly, her eyes squeezed shut and he enjoyed the feeling of her hands clutching at him for dear life. "You shouldn't panic like that when you're so high up." He straightened her in the chair, she nodded.

"Th..thank you..." He smiled sweetly at her, when she looked down he gently tipped her head back up.

"You're welcome, may I ask what you're drinking?" Blushing softly, she smiled.

"It's a caramel and coffee smoothie." She giggled softly, "It's really yummy." She lifted the cup to him, "Would you like to try some?" He nodded and took a sip, returning her smile.

"It is good, I think I'll get one." She nodded, and watched as he walked to the counter. She returned to her book, absently taking a sip of her drink. She became so engrossed in what she was reading she didn't hear when he came back, it wasn't until she felt a tap to her head that she remembered she was supposed to be on a date. "What are you reading Sophie?" She blushed as he sat down, smiling at her.

"Um... It's a book about werewolves." He blinked slowly, damnit, not good. "That's how I recognized that pendant. It's a symbol for werewolves, and can also be used on family crests." She tilted her head, and he did his best to not appear alarmed in the least. "But your accent doesn't really sound German." He laughed softly, so she didn't read to much into it, thank the gods.

"No, I was born and lived in Britain for most of my youth. My grandmother is German though," That was actually where his lycanthropy came from. He inherited it from his mother, and Jamie from his father, two of their grandmother's nine children.

"Cool," She smiled, "I'm half french through my Daddy, and my Mama is of Irish decent."

"Hmm... What has you reading about werewolves this particular day, darling?" She blushed softly, and fidgeted. "C'mon you can tell me."

"...But... you'll think I'm crazy," He shook his head.

"I won't darling."

"I woke up thinking about werewolves, and I found a pretty dog yesterday, and he kept changing into..." She blushed darker, and her voice turned into a whisper, "...a person... in my dream..." She wasn't going to say person, she was going to say him, but that seemed very wrong to her. She didn't want to appear stalker like to be having dreams about him without them even going on a date. And such weird dreams too. David nodded.

"Interesting, do you always dream so vividly?" She nodded, "Well I'm sure it was nothing, although you do seem very absorbed by the book." She brightened, and sat up straighter, moving the book between them to show him.

"It's a collection of folk tales from around the world dealing with werewolves and other shapeshifters." She pointed out parts of the page she was on, "It says that wolfsbane, rye, mistletoe, and mountain ash are ways to safegaurd against werewolves. And the silver bullet theory didn't come about until the 19th century so that one's probably not real," She looked at him, smiling, "But do you think the rest is true?"

"Well, I know wolfsbane really does hurt like hell, and not to go near it, but the other's I've never known anyone to have a problem with it." She blinked at him, "What?"

"...You're a werewolf?" He blanched.

"Eh? No, no... what I meant was that wolfsbane is a poison..." He laughed uneasily, trying to remember what his grandmother told him about that damn plant. She tilted her head, "All of the species of aconite, wolfsbane's scientific name, are used in different cultures for hunting. Back home we call it monkshood, because of the way it looks, and when I was younger my cousin dared me to eat it, I was sick for weeks." In truth he was sick for only a few hours, his grandmother give him a potion to get him to vomit it up, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oooh," She smiled, "Yeah, when I was little I ate a mushroom my brother found because I my sister told me I could go to Wonderland if I did." She pouted, "I don't remember much but waking up in the hospital, and being weak." He nodded, relieved.

"I guess we both have asshole-ish family members." She laughed, smiling.

"Uh huh, do you think werewolves are real?" She traced the figure of a wolf in the book.

"I don't know, do you?"

"I like to think they are," She smiled sweetly at him, David felt heaven opening up for him. "I believe that everything is possible, vampires, werewolves, fairies, ghosts, aliens, all of it." She giggled softly, "It makes the world more interesting." He nodded, smiling at her. He'd have to call his grandmother and ask her to thank the gods for him for giving him such a perfect mate. "Oh... Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Hm... Spend more time getting to know you?" She blushed, and looked away shyly.

"Okay... Do you want to go anywhere?" He smiled as she fidgeted yet again.

"Well, we can go see a movie, walk around the mall, or go to the arcade. I'll leave it up to you darling." Sophie bit her thumb nervously, trying not to look too much at him.

"Let's walk around a bit... first... I guess... if you wouldn't mind..."

"Alright," He stood up and after discarding their empty drinks, offered her his hand.

"Um?" He smiled.

"Would you grant me permission to assist you off the stool, lovely?" Sophie blushed darker, but put her hand in his. David wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up, pressing her against him; she gasped and looked at him in awe. Slowly, as he savored the feel of her body close to him, he set her down, she swayed a bit, the dark flush of her heated blush making her dizzy. "Are you alright?" He asked, his lips by her ear, he'd yet to let go or straighten. He knew people were watching them, but didn't care.

"Ye... yess..." He smiled and let her go slowly, his sharp eyes catching the shiver her body gave, and his nose picking up her aroused scent.

"Do you want the book, Sophie?" She looked at it longingly, he knew the answer and picked it up before she had a chance to tell him no.

"What are you doing David?" He still held onto her hand as he walked them up to the cash registers.

"I'm buying you the book, darling." He smiled down at her, she looked at a loss. "What is it sweet one?" He payed the woman at the register, watching as Sophie seemed confused.

"I... um..." She hugged him, her cheek laying against his heart and her arms wrapping tightly around him. His eyes widened, and he barely held back his growl as a very strong wave of lust swept over him. "Thank you... very much David," Her mumble was barely audible, even to him, but it calmed down the animal inside him. She was so very shy, and yet so happy that he'd bought her the book this was the only thing she could think to do to show her appreciation. While, he would have preferred a kiss, or something more intimate the sweetness of her act was enough to calm down his baser instincts. He laughed softly and returned her hug.

"You are very welcome Sophie." The very loud cough the cashier gave them reminded her of the fact that they were in public, and she was hugging him! On only their first date! Oh no! She jumped back, blushing dark.

"I'm... very sorry miss..." Sophie bowed her head to the cashier, "Thank you very much..." David took the bag with a laugh.

"C'mon Sophie... Let's see who else we can make uncomfortable..." Her eyes widened as David pulled her to the exit.

"What..." He was grinning wide, and for some odd reason she felt like prey to a very large, very cunning predator...

* * *

So yeah, it'll... go fairly quickly from here on out. Please, please don't be mad at me! T_T But, really I was winging it after this, and that's not my strong suit...

Anyway, I do hope you stick with me, if anything, just for the lemons... lol...


	5. Chapter 5

Allo Allo, sooo... *bows* thanks for reading. Um... yeah well... Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Hey sissy, your shit outta luck, I can't pick you up." Sophie gaped as her sister's amused voice sang in her ear through her phone. "You'll just have to get Mr. Tall and Sexy to drive you home."

"Hey! I don't want to hear that out of your mouth!" John, her sister's fiance said, more than likely tickling her sister, as loud laughter hurt her ears.

"No! Hey! Johnny! Jooooohn! PICK ME UP!" Sophie ignored anyone looking at her. She even ignored the amused David. This was so not fair. Not fair at all. She was pretty sure she did somethings your not supposed to do on a first date already. She didn't want to subject him to her crazy family as well.

"No can do Sophie-baby," She pouted at her phone, "Got orders from Becca. Woah!" She heard her sister yelling in the backround. He laughed, "Sorry Sophie-baby, gotta go!" The line clicked... damn.

"Is something wrong, darling?" David smiled, trying hard not to laugh as his Sophie looked shellshocked and pissed at the same time.

"My... crazy... insane... insufferable family is... trying to really scare you away." He laughed.

"What makes you say that?" She blushed, pouting, and averted her gaze. For some reason the concrete was a lot more interesting.

"They want you to take me home so they can harrass you..." He smiled, and tipped her face up to look at him.

"Don't you mean they'd like to meet me so they've devised this plan to make sure they meet me? And if I am a bad person they'll do the right thing and torment me for even coming near their precious Sophie." She blushed dark.

"When you say it like that it almost sounds like something a normal family does." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Holding her hand he walked towards his car.

"Okay, so um..." Sophie fidgetted at the door of her house. Was this normal first date behavior? Bringing him to meet her parents, wasn't that a bit too fast?

"Is everything alright, darling?" She looked at him, blushed dark and looked away. At least they didn't ambush at the car. She said a little prayer and opened the door to her house.

"Hello? I'm home..."

"Sophie!" Natty jumped on her, grinning wide. "Maaaa! She brought hiiiiiim!" Suddenly her world was a barage of people and movement. From out of nowhere she was pulled into the house, and David was right behind her, smiling.

"Oh my god! He's gorgeous!" Sophie blushed dark as her mother circled David appreciatively. He, thankfully was taking this all in stride and chuckled.

"Thank you Ma'am..." David straightened as her Dad walked up to him, he was frowning. "Hello sir," He held out his hand.

"Daddy?" Sophie moved close to him, smiling, "This is David." The man took his hand after a while.

"Nice to meet you." David smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." After that, well. It was an interesting night for Sophie. It was hours of talking to him, talking about the date. Really, she was surprised he was going along with all of this. Don't boys usually frown on this?

"He's awesome Sophie," Becca grinned and hugged her sister as they were in the kitchen, "He seems right at home with us." Sophie sighed, fixing a plate of snacks.

"Yeah, right now, I'll probably never hear from him again after tonight."

"Oh I don't know, John got along great with us and he and I are getting married now." She pouted.

"That's different, Johnny didn't come by till you guys had been dating for three months already." Becca shrugged, grinning.

"Then you should've gotten your liscense when you turned 18, not waiting till now." Sophie sighed, and picked up the tray.

"Yeah, yeah... least I went on a date, I can mark that off the list of 'never done.' I wonder how long until I can do the same with my first kiss, and so on..." Becca laughed.

"God your adorable," She took the tray, grinning, "Saying 'so on'... ha..." Sophie pouted, and went outside.

"So mean..." She looked around. "Midniiight, where are you boy?" Her family said that he hadn't come back since they let him out to use the bathroom that morning. She was worried he wouldn't be back... But if he found his owner, well, that would be a good thing right?

"Sophie?" She jumped, and turned. David was smiling at her from the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He heard her calling, could hear the sadness in her voice. Damn he shouldn't have let her see him as a dog, but, until he could explain the situation to her he had no choice but to be both Midnight and himself.

"Oh, okay." She blushed and fidgetted, "I'm sorry about my family ambushing you like that..." He shook his head.

"It's alright." He walked towards her, smiling. "May I give you a hug and maybe a small kiss beautiful Sophie?" She turned a darker shade, he found her so irresistable in the setting sun. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her hands gripped his shirt, it was something she couldn't help, something always made her want to keep him close. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Thank you for a lovely date Sophie."

"Thank... you... David." She mumbled, he let go and she felt a loss that took her breath away. He smiled and bowed his head, before walking around the house to get to the driveway. She stood there for a long time, wondering why she longed so deeply for him. It felt like her soul was being torn in two, and it took a lot of strength not to break into tears.

"Sophie?" Her mother called her from inside the house, "Come in dear, it's almost time for dinner."

"Coming Mama..." She sighed and ran back in, she'd call for Midnight again later.

"Oh Luucy, I'm hoooome." David sighed as he walked into the apartment. Jamie poked his head out from the kitchen, grinning. He was wearing his favorite apron and had his hair pinned up in a mess to keep it out of the food.

"So how was the first date?"

"At first, a nightmare." Jamie laughed.

"How? And are you eating dinner or what?"

"Yeah, but I gotta hurry back before she cries over Midnight." Jamie nodded, making David a plate of food.

"So honey, what made the date so terrible?" David aimed a punch for Jamie that he dodged effortlessly, setting their food on the table like any good, doting, mother.

"Your such an asshole, you better watch it or I'm going to take a picture of you in your apron and show it to your mate." Jamie grinned.

"There is nothing wrong with my frilly, pink, apron. And I'm sure my mate would love it."

"Yeah... You have to be disturbed to not be embarrassed by that thing." Jamie shrugged, taking it off and sitting at the table.

"It lets me be as naked as I can be while I cook without risking nasty grease burns, so I love my apron. Anyway, stop stalling, what's the big deal with the girl?"

"Yeah, for one, her dreams told her to look for werewolves. Two, she decided to learn about them. Three she recognized my pendant."

"Oo," Jamie whistled, "You are soooo fucked if she puts all that together."

"I guess I'm lucky that she doesn't seem to trust her dreams much."

"Uh huh, so how was it after that?"

"Pretty good. We walked around for a bit. I learned she's got a thing for anime and manga, and anything make believe is real to her. Though that's a good thing, she won't get the whole reality crisis some mates go through."

"Uh huh, did you tell her anything about yourself?"

"Well yeah... born in Britain, nearly died when I was little because of an asshole cousin." He glared slightly at Jamie who burst out laughing.

"I remember that! That was soooo funny!" David growled.

"And I told her about how I like to teach and am going to school still." Jamie nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sounds like a good date. Did you make a move on her?" David felt himself harden at the memory of her soft body pressed to him.

"Mmm... not exactly, but she made it easy to touch her. She can be surprisingly clumsy." Jamie nodded.

"Well get a move on, ask her about my mate."

"Oh! That is right, she told me about a friend she has. About her height, blond hair, blue eyes, very funny." Jamie sat up.

"Mine!" David nodded, and pet him.

"Calm down man, I didn't ask her much details, I didn't want to appear interested in her friend." Jamie whimpered.

"Don't you at least know her name?" David grinned.

"You only get her first, so be calm okay?" Jamie nodded, finally, after so long, he gets to know the name of his love. "Alexa."

"Alexa," Jamie loved the way it sounded, finally his angel had a name, he wanted her. He wanted to touch her, hold her, fucking torment her the way she had been doing to him for all this time. He growled quietly.

"Whoa, I said calm James. Think about dinner alright, eat." David sighed, and shook his head. He was able to control himself because well, he had always been more levelheaded than Jamie, but he was a bit afraid of what his cousin would do when he met his mate. He just prayed that he wouldn't fuck it up for himself and scare her away for good...

It was a bit of an interesting start. But Sophie was amazed to see that David didn't mind in the least. Soon he'd called her for a second date, then a third. In between that they'd started talking nearly everyday, it got to the point that he would call her in the morning to wish her a good day, and at night to see how she was and to wish her goodnight before bed. They started meeting up during the day, he'd drop by the elementary school, take her out to lunch or help her when she had to substitute on her own. Even the kids had gotten used to him, calling him .

When she finally got her license, Sophie would go visit him at his classes, and watched as he taught math. He was even able to help her get the hang of some trigonometry lessons she had hell with, honestly she'd never done as well in math before him. They would sit outside often at night, he met her beloved plants. And she'd always remark how Midnight was never around when he was, but she wouldn't really think much of it. Midnight was her nighttime guardian, is what she believed, David, relieved as always nodded and agreed with her.

Finally, after a little more than two months, Sophie started fidgetting again. David looked at her, they were sitting on his couch, Jamie being told he was banished until further notice, she was comfortably in his arms as they watched a movie, The Exorcist. Much to his surprise, his dear, sweet, kind, innocent Sophie enjoyed horror movies. In fact, she loved them, with a love she only seemed to reserve for other more, 'normal', pasttimes. The fact that she would laugh, and smile throughout a horror movie without the slightest idea as to why people feared them, made her all the dearer to him.

And it was that and her self proclaimed favoritism of The Exorcist that had him all the more curious as to why she was fidgetting. That usually only happened during their more intimate moments, of which kissing and some light petting was all he'd been able to do with her. It sometimes irritated him, but she was shy, so he didn't mind going at her pace when she turned her big, doelike eyes upon him.

"Is something wrong, darling?" She looked at him, and blushed, turning away again. That had his curiosity spiking again.

"Um... Are you busy tomorow?" Well now, this was new, he smiled.

"Nope, why?"

"Well, my best friend has been really, really, mad I have introduced you to her yet." He grinned, perfect, it was about time someone took James off his hands.

"Oh really? Is it the..." He feigned thoughtfullness, "Alexa right? That's her name?" Sophie nodded, smiling.

"We were going to go to the Renaissance Faire tomorow. I was wondering if you'd like to come." He smiled brightly. "We usually go every year, and sometimes we dress up."

"Of course love, will you be dressing up this year?" Sophie blushed, and thought of herself in a very tight bodice... She glanced at him, would he like it? She'd have to ask Alexa.

"Maybe... I don't know. I'll ask Alexa tomorow, if I could borrow a costume. We're around the same size..." She started wandering in her mind, mumbling, "Her breasts are bigger though... but I don't think that matters in a bodice, I can't for the life of me remember how to put one on though." David widened his eyes, but laughed none-the-less. She turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing darling," He kissed her sweetly, softly, "Can I bring a friend? He's been bugging me about you too." She blushed lightly, and he grinned as her lips sought out his for another kiss. She was a greedy one for affection and pleasure, it only made him happier to comply as she gave as much as she asked for more.

"You're cousin?" She replied softly, kissing him gently. He nodded, "Okay, it'll be fun..." He smiled and let her coax him into another kiss. He loved it when she took initiative like this, it proved to him she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He soon found his arm tightening around her, holding her close. He still hadn't gotten to see her naked flesh, not like that night all those weeks ago, but this was just as good. She moaned softly and his tongue met hers, stroked along hers. She'd been an excellent student since they began to kiss, and he felt his cock hardening as she pressed to him. Her soft curves heaven as her sweet taste intoxicated him.

"Mmm... Sophie, " He groaned softly when she moved against him, as she tried to straddle his lap, to sit comfortably. She blushed dark, and he smiled, stroking her cheek. "My beautiful darling." He brought her into a deeper kiss, loving the strong shudder that wound through her body. She made the sweetest of sounds, and she didn't seem to mind when his hand trailed up her shirt to cup her breast. Damn, bra, even its flimsy lace was enough to stop his conquest.

Unfortunately, it was the movie that brought her back to reality. A loud shriek startled her, and she jumped with a yelp when she figured out what she'd been doing with him. She pulled back, blushing dark. David could have growled, damnit, next time he's choosing the movie and opting for a quiet one. He sat up, and did his best to adjust himself within the constraints of his pants, she was definitely not ready to be introduced to this consequence of their light play.

She would probably faint, was the rather commen conclusion Jamie and he came to when thinking about how to go about showing her. It was also decided that he should wait until she made the first move, and seeing as it was happening more often that she would kiss him, he hoped he wouldn't have long to wait.

"Um... I actually should go home, I need to be at Alexa's house early tomorow." David nodded as he watched her try to straighten herself out.

"Should we meet you at her house, or at the faire?" Sophie thought for a moment.

"Her house, I can text you the adress in the morning, that way we can all go in one car." He nodded, standing up carefully. She picked up her bag, and smiled up at him. "I'll see you tomorow then Davey." She giggled, and he winced slightly at the nickname. He'll never understand how she knew it, but he supposed her nightly visitors were to blame. They nearly outed him on the wolf thing and since that failed it seemed they'd made it their afterlife's mission to tell her everything else about him.

"Goodnight darling Sophie," He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her gently. She returned the kiss, and he fought with himself to let her go.

"Goodnight David," She mumbled, a bit dazed when he did finally pull away. He smiled and walked her to the door, watching until she had driven out of sight.

"Hm... I wonder how to go about telling Jamie he'll meet his mate tomorow..." He grinned, he'll leave it as a surprise.

* * *

I apologize if it seems rushed. Believe me, it was; I was on the verge of just scrapping this story altogether... Anyway, please don't be too upset. I am not much for being a story writer, give me one-shots and i'm cool XD... But this story does go on for quite a while more... so I do hope you'll stick with me. Thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! ^_^ So, I had a lot of fun writing this... made me laugh... hope you enjoy too!

* * *

"I don't see why you don't wanna dress in your costume. We do every year." Sophie sighed deeply, watching her best friend run around the room, getting ready. Her blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her blue eyes were brimming with excitement.

"What are you dressing as this year anyway?" Sophie picked up a rather extravagently feathered hat, that was sitting ontop of a red corset she hadn't seen before.

"I! Am! A! Pirate!" Alexa Bennett punctuated each word with a different prop for her costume. "And you are so going to dress up because I need a first mate."

"Uh... but... I'm not sure." She watched as Lex, hitched up her numerous skirts, she wore similar knee high boots to the ones she had. "Did I tell you, David and his cousin are coming with us." She stopped and stared dumbly.

"...Oh... You are so dressing up." She went back to her closet to pull out a brand new black corset she knew, just knew, Sophie would look drop dead gorgeous in.

"Eh? No, no... That's my reason for not dressing up." Lex grinned at her dear, dense, friend. Pulling out the lacy black thing.

"Sweetie, you're wearing this corset my Mama made for that theater company. Sorry, but since I'm the captain I get the red one." Sophie opened her mouth to protest, Lex was much faster though, and tossed her something which startled her enough so she yipped, "And you can keep those pants on, just tuck them into your boots. Again, I get the skirts cause I'm el capitan."

"Yessum," Sophie sighed, and lifted the shirt thing to examine it, years ago she would've tried to argue with her about not wanting to do something. It never seemed to work though, she always lost. Which was always a bit of a shock since she could out argue nearly everyone else they knew. Her eyes widened, "No! Where is the rest of this!" The shirt! It was missing the part that you know, covered the chest area.

"What?" Lex raised her eye, picking up her own underbust chemis. "It's so the corset will be more comfortable, you don't actually believe I'll let you cover your boobs when your boyfriend is coming do you?"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you would..."

"C'mon, you have to show a little skin to that boy, and he's so hot I'm surprised you haven't gotten to the good part yet."

"What good part?" She mumbled, unlacing her boots to tuck her pants into them.

"You know, the whole sex part of the deal..." She laughed when Sophie looked at her aghast.

"How do you know it's the good part, you've got as much experience as I do." Sophie shook her head, getting her boots on properly.

"Think about it, we read those Dark Hunter novels like crazy, we're always reading fan fiction. And it's not for the story lovey." She smiled and tossed a few accessories to her friend, "If half the stories we read didn't have sex scenes we wouldn't read them, because honestly the actual story is barely decent."

"Ugh, don't say it like that. You make us sound like we're perverts." Sophie stood, grimacing slightly as Lex laughed; she tied a belt around her waist. Handkerchiefs and some chains hung from it and she couldn't help but be excited to be dressing in costume. It might embarrass her to face David, but she adored dressing up. "Hey you're Mom came up with some cool things recently." She swished her hips to hear the jangling of the chains.

"I know right, she would be here right now helping me sexify you up for your little boyfriend but she had to go to the ballet company for an emergency. Apperantly, one of the girls ripped their tutu."

"Ah... I don't know if that is a good thing... or bad..." Sophie mumbled. She adored Lex's mom, Lisa Bennett was really fun to be around. She was a costume designer and maker who owned a fairly successful shop in town. Needless to say Alexa inherited her love of dressing up.

"Come here and help me Sophie," Lex had put on the red corset. It brought out the blue of her eyes, and definitely helped add color to her pale features.

"Hey, that looks good on you," She stood and began tightening the laces.

"I know right," Lex grinned, "Don't worry, that black one will be pretty on you too. We'll have to do something with your hair though, and I'll do your make up too."

"You know, you get way too into this." She sighed slightly, "And we'll be outside how will make up be practical?"

"You always complain before seeing the finished product, then you're happy as all hell, so hurry and get to tightening...Ooph!" She frowned slightly, "That wasn't right."

"I was just following orders Captain." Sophie grinned, and then tilted her head, "Tell me exactly how someone can be 'happy as all hell'?"

"Pshh... Have you ever met an unhappy demon? I think not."

"I've never met a demon period."

"My point exactly." Sophie laughed softly and stood back to admire her work.

"Well damn, you look good Lex."

"I know right," She grinned and turned on her friend. Only she could move in a corset as if it was just a t-shirt. "You're turn!"

"No! No! No!" Sophie backed away, "Not until you hand me a proper shirt!"

"Like hell, that'll negate the whole purpose of dressing you in a skimpy corset for your boyfriend." Sophie yelped as she was pounced upon. "Hahaha! You can not escape!"

"...What the hell are you two up to? You're noisy and annoying..." The both turned to face Alexa's older brother. Charlie Bennett was a pretty well regarded computer programmer who usually worked for the government. On the side he was a successful game developer, why he still lived with his parents at 26 years of age was a mystery to everyone.

"Charlie... uh...Hi?" Sophie wasn't all too worried about being topless in front of him, he was an older brother to her and her siblings. Their parents were best friends; hell Lex's dad Peter was the architect that helped Sophie's parents build their house. All of the kids practically grew up together; and group baths, baby changings, and babysitting had all been supervised by the much older Charlie. She didn't count as a 'girl', she was just a 'sister' like Alexa, so nudity was no problem.

"You know, they're pretty liberal out there, but I'm pretty sure you still need some kind of shirt Sophie."

"I know that! Tell her to give me a proper shirt first!" She said indignantly even as Lex shoved the useless, chest revealing tube top over her head. For some reason she felt like an infant.

"Oh shush. Tell her, Charlie, that her boyfriend would prefer to look at her boobs than fabric covering her boobs."

"Yeah, I'm with Lex on this Sophie. I can say I thoroughly enjoy seeing Crissa without a shirt instead of with one." He watched with amusement as she pouted, and yet didn't fight as Alexa had her way. "Though, as a brother, I can't say I approve of you two stepping out of the house looking like this. You have your dagger at least right Lex?" She nodded, begining to tie the indignant Sophie in securely.

"Don't worry, her boyfriend and his cousin will be with us. But I do have a spork in case they turn out to be crazyheads... Or whimps and leave us defenseless."

"He's not like that!" Sophie gasped, "Air!"

"Sorry..." Lex grinned, "Sucks doesn't it?" She pat Sophie's hair, "And I'm sure he's a decent guy." She smiled and made her sit down, "Now don't move," She glanced at Charlie, starting to pin up her hair. "Will you and Crissa be there?"

"I dunno, she's dead asleep right now, had a late night deadline on her comics, and I have a few more levels to get done before tomorow."

"Well you guys suck, I don't know why you leave things like that for last minute."

"Yeah you do baby sis, we're lazy and procrastinate, which is why you haven't even finished your sculpture that was due yesterday." Lex waved him off.

"Oh shush, I'm an _artiste_, we have different expectations. No one actually expects their things on time, just amazing." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever, just keep it down will you?" They both nodded, "See yah later then."

"He's such a lazy ass..." Lex mumbled.

"You can't talk... ow!" Sophie frowned and looked up at her, "What was that for?"

"No mouthing off to your capitan," She grinned.

"Jeez... Remind me to never let you be the leader again..."

"So where are we going?" David felt a migraine beginning, Jamie was acting like a puppy. Under normal circumstances he was excellent with children, but something about an adult acting like one just pissed him off.

"I told you, we're meeting up with Sophie."

"Uh huh, and you couldn't have brought her to the apartment why?" James wasn't stupid, his very bones sang with expectation. With each second that passed he knew he was nearing something important. A breakthrough in his life.

"She wants to go to the Rennaissance Faire." He sighed turning into the long, heavily wooded driveway that lead up to her friend's house. Why he had felt the need for them to portray themselves as everyday hardworking, even struggling humans he wouldn't know. Both of their mates lives relatively wealthy, comfortable lives.

"She was going to go on her own?" David sighed again, oh well they're almost to the house anyway.

"No, she was going to go with your mate." Jamie's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, blessed silence filled the car.

"My mate! You've finally brought me to my mate?" He jumped onto David in excitement.

"Down boy!" David swerved to avoid a tree. "Don't do that!" He shook his head and glared at the bereaved white wolf at his side. "You better change yourself back Jamie, damn..." He shook his head, James might as well be a puppy, even losing control of his form.

"When I see her, I don't know what I'll do." Jamie growled as clothes materialized on his body, he was thankful David had said for them to wear kilts or he'd be very uncomfortable. All he kept seeing was the voluptous angel who transformed into a succubus on her own whims. He loved his mate, but all the torment he'd had to suffer because of her for the past few years, he'd get his revenge dammit.

"You'll remember your manners is what you'll do, none of what you're thinking Jamie. It won't end well if you meet her with resentment." He shook his head and parked, pulling out his cell phone. "I swear you are a stupid wolf sometimes." Jamie growled louder and got out of the car after David.

"Better than a pet dog." David growled at him. That was a low blow and they both knew it, but two frustrated alphas were dangerous at times. This was not the time, not if they wanted to keep their mates.

"You behave yourself James," The tension between them was palpable, at least until the door to the house opened. Immediately they both felt the wash of calm from their mates. Even if James had yet to see his, he could still feel her presence.

"Hi David!" Sophie blushed as she was pushed out of the house first and her eyes landed upon her very, very, very sexy boyfriend. Breathing was something she forgot how to do, and it was hard enough in a corset, but... a kilt, did he want to kill her? "You... You dressed up..."

"You look beautiful Sophie," David uttered, walking up to her with long strides. She was such a demon, tormenting him like this. She couldn't seriously be planning to go out like that, could she? He'd never seen a sexier, more delectable, enchanting woman in his life. He wanted her all to himself, and as he wrapped his arms around her waist, felt her tremble as he pulled her against him he nearly howled his pride in his mate.

Sophie lost all sense as she was kissed deeply, possessively. David eminated an aura she was unused to, it was almost as if he was a prowling beast, barely contained within his body. More powerful than she could ever comprehend; heat pooled low in her body, and she responded to him more fiercely than either expected.

"Woo... Damn girl, if that's how he says hello where he's from sign me up for an exchange program." Sophie gasped and pulled away from David quickly, turning to meet an amused Alexa.

"Uh... um..." She blushed dark, felt faint in the constraints of the corset, and stood a safe distance away from David. "Um, Lex... meet David... my... um..."

"Hello, I'm her boyfriend," David smiled, trying to work his way through the frustration that left his body torn and ragged. He walked up to his cousin's mate, and even though she paled in comparison to his Sophie, at least to him, he knew she was everything James had ever wished for. "David Bishop."

"I'm Alexa Bennett, nice to finally meet you." They shook hands, and Alexa approved greatly of the man. Something about him, the way he kept looking back at Sophie and didn't stray quite too far set her at ease for her friend.

"And, I'd like the both of you to meet my cousin." David turned slightly, and James was finally allowed a clear view of his mate. He'd tried not to appear weird or creepy. He knew when she'd stepped out of the house, he caught her strong scent on the breeze. While she had her own softness, what went to his cock first was the passion, spice, fire. She was a rose with the strongest and sharpest of thorns.

His angel was a vision in her skirts hitched up to allow him peaks of her creamy thigh, the red corset she wore, made his mouth water. Really, he started walking to her with all the intention of grabbing her and stealing her away. When her eyes landed upon him he felt it, he knew that she could feel their connection. The way she stood changed, she was offering herself to him whether she knew it or not, and he would take her dammit.

David noticed the ferocity in his cousin's gaze, hell he himself had that same look sometimes, but he could control himself. James, well he was wild. He tried to step in his path, grab him enough to knock some sense back into him, but really, fate was just too funny sometimes. He felt another presense breeze by him, it was familiar, one of the ones that usually hung around Sophie. His eyes widened when James went face first into the grass.

"HA!" He couldn't help his outburst, and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to contain the laughter. He was joined by Alexa, who doubled over, their intimate connection severed by that one "clumsy" step.

"That's not nice!" Sophie was the only one who ran to assist him, Jamie couldn't help blushing. It was a bad habit he had and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

"Thanks," He mumbled bashfully to Sophie as she helped him up. She smiled kindly.

"No problem, I'm Sophie." He nodded and shook her hand when she offered it.

"I remember you from the bookstore, looks like you returned the favor from that day." Sophie widened her eyes and blushed faintly.

"Oh! I remember you! Oh... So, you're cousins... Ah... I can see the resemblance." She smiled softly, and pointed to her calming down friend, "That's Lex." James nodded, and couldn't help blushing daker when his blond torturess smiled up at him.

"God, you're gorgeous!" She blurted out, and practically pounced on him. His hair was silky and soft, most of it braided down his back and she pushed the shorter red locks out of his face. She squealed when he turned redder than she thought possible, and it brought out his green eyes even more.

"Uh... Sorry, she does that sometimes..." Sophie winced from the loud, shrill sound. But it seemed the boys were more affected by it than her, both of them cussing softly and holding their ears.

"What? Are you guys senstivie to sounds or something?" Lex frowned at them, her hands on her hips. "I can't help it when I see something that cute." She pointed at him for more emphasis, "He's fucking adorable. All sexy, and big and then blushing, really?" David laughed and pat his cousin on his back, finally, finally the fates really aranged the most awesome situation for him.

"Ladies, this 'fucking adorable', if I may qoute you Alexa, man, is my cousin, best friend, and attempted murderer," He grinned at Sophie when her eyes widened in remembering the story he told her, "James Gardner, just call him Jamie though." Jamie sighed, it took all his control not to bite David's hand, but hell his mate already liked him. That had to count for something.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you and make such a lasting first impression." He bowed and winced when another squeal was emitted by his mate.

"You are so cute!"

"...This is going to be an interesting day." David grimaced, and Jamie nodded... An interesting day indeed.

* * *

Sorry I'm late with the updating... ^_^ I might upload a different story next week... another of my finished ones... To see if anyone likes it... So yeah, keep an eye out por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

It's a fun fun fun outing for our hopeful wolves!

* * *

Jamie sighed slightly, keeping close watch on the girls as David went to buy the tickets for entrance to the fair. He stood downwind of them, grateful for any breeze that let him get a tiny bit of her scent. He did his best not to growl at the men who would take more than a momentary glance at them. Although he could care less about the brunette those that would walk too near to his heavenly angel earned his hatred, if they touched her he'd hunt them down and teach them a lesson about touching what didn't belong to them.

"Well! I have the tickets!" David announced loudly, hoping to distract his wayward cousin. He could practically feel the waves of wrath that came off him even all the way at the ticket booth. It had helped to keep most men away from his Sophie, so he didn't mind much, still... His cousin was flirting with a dangerous situation and the day would end in disaster if he wasn't careful. He took Sophie's hand and led her to the entrance, smiling as she regalled him with some stories about their old trips to this place.

"Oh my god! Do you remember that stalker?" Lex laughed, "That was so creepy!"

"Stalker?" The way the men stiffened went unnoticed by their female counterparts, and even David found it difficult not to growl as he spoke. Jamie on the other hand let out a growl that was thankfully stiffled by the sound of horns blaring from the stage on their right. A new show was begining.

"Mhm..." Sophie nodded, swinging her arm with David's, smiling sweetly. "We were 16, and it was our first fair where we were allowed to roam without parental supervision."

"Oh yeah, not even Charlie or Becca were watching us, and we didn't have to babysit Natty either..." Lex added, grinning, "We were so happy, and hyped up. Remember? That was the year we dressed like wenches... everything was on display." Sophie blushed dark.

"I remember... I can't believe I let you talk me into that... or wearing this..." David smiled and hugged her close, placing a kiss on her head.

"You look beautiful Sophie." Lex grinned.

"Awe... but anyway. We were just minding our own business when we notice this real creepy guy staring at us. There are lots of people here and of course we know a lot of guys come just for the breasts, hell that's usually Charlie's motivation."

"Yeah, Natty now too," The girls laughed, and even though the boys shared in the sentiment, appreciating the way their breasts moved in the confines of the corsets; they still kept an eye out for anyone taking too much time staring at their loves. "Oh, but that guy was so icky! We walked around and tried to get rid of him!"

"But everytime we turned around he was right there." Lex smiled, "So we went to go find our parents." Sophie nodded.

"Our mothers were gypsies that year right?"

"Oh, yeah... Neither of our dad's strayed too far from them that year."

"Eh... and even when we told your mom, that guy was still there." Sophie shivered, even though it was a relatively warm day, the memories still creeped her out. Lex laughed.

"I never told you though did I? Apperantly, my Dad went to go have a talk with him, scared the guy to death. That's why he stopped following us around." David and Jamie exchanged a knowing look, relief that their loves have strong men to protect them, and a hope that everyone is as cowardly as that man. They wouldn't want to have any incident that would force them to reveal themselves too early.

"Oh... I forgot all about him after talking with your Mom though..." Lex grinned, walking with Sophie. She noticed how the boys kept close behind though.

"Yeah... It wasn't the terribly cute blond boy that made you forget all about the stalker." Sophie blushed dark, and turned away when David gave her a surprised look.

"You like blonds?" Her eyes widened and David grinned broadly.

"Uh... um... uh..." He laughed and hugged her close, placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"My sweet darling," Lex cleared her throat loudly, grinning.

"You know... Why don't I take blushy boy around and you guys can have some time for yourselves?" She put her hand over Sophie's mouth when the latter began to complain, Lex smiled broadly, "You know I adore redheads so let me have some time with him, 'kay?" Sophie blushed, but nodded anyway. "That's a good girl," Lex grinned, and pet her. She looked at David, "She has a habit of not telling when she wants something but it's obvious she wants it, so make sure you buy her things.

"Lex!" Sophie exclaimed, embarrassed.

"And if she does ask for something I better not hear you said no to her." David smiled, yet nodded.

"Of course not, I'll get her anything she wants." It was the truth and he didn't need to be told how to take care of his mate, but he admired the way Alexa cared for her friend. He pulled Jamie aside, the wolf was overflowing with excitement, David could see his cousin's canines lengthen even. "And you... Keep yourself controlled James," David allowed himself a growl, he was just as fierce as anyother when pushed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jamie pulled away from him preffering to be closer to his mate, "I know the drill."

"You guys have a good time, cuddle and be lovey. But don't forget to keep it PG!" Sophie blushed dark as she was guided away by David. Lex laughed loudly and waved to them. Just when they turned the corner, she turned on Jamie. The smile was gone from her face, in it's place a scowl. Jamie was shocked, he jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not human." Jamie's eyes widened, his tail would've gone between his legs if he was in his wolf form.

"Excuse me?" Alexa stalked up to him, her finger poking into his chest.

"You. Are. Not. Human." She punctuated each word with a hard poke. "If you try to lie to me, I swear to all that is holy, I'm getting Sophie and we're running away!" Jamie was speechless, he didn't know what to do. But the thought of losing his mate, even worse, being the reason David lost his mate...

"Alright, alright!" He grinned sheepishly at people around them who began to stare. "Calm down sweetling, everything will be fine." He wrapped his arms around her, put his lips by her ear. He did his best not to growl but being so close to her was a test he wasn't sure he could handle. "This is not the place."

"You growled earlier." Lex mumbled, his scent was so strong, so masculine. It went to her head and straight to her center. She grew hot, wet, weak.

"Are you psychic sweetling?" Jamie's voice was low, husky. His hand kept up a slow, methodical pace, rubbing her lower back in circles. His mate was calm, euphoria taking over where suspicion and anger had once been.

"Mmm?" He chuckled quietly, stilled the movement of his hand. This was a special skill he possessed, the ability to coax another into a hypnotic, submissive state. It worked wonders when a person would witness his change. Did nothing in a crowd of this size though.

"Are you psychic?"

"Mm... sorta..." Lex felt hazey, she didn't know why she answered him, but she was sure that there was something else she wanted. She wanted an answer to something...

"What do you mean sorta?"

"I see..."

"Do you see the future?" She shook her head, no that wasn't it. "Past?" Again, her head went side to side as her eyes slipped shut. Why did his voice make her want to sleep? "What do you see sweetling?"

"I just see..." Jamie sighed deeply. Fucking hell, the brunette talks to spirits who hang around her and tell her things. And his angel apperantly is a sensitive and can see through secrets. He felt like calling his gramma and telling her to curse out their ancestors. He and David were the youngest of their pack, yet it took them eight years to find their mates. Sometimes he wondered if their ancestors really cared or not.

"Well sweetling... Since you desire answers, can't they wait until later?" Lex nodded, nuzzling her nose against his neck. She breathed deeply, he smelled so strong, perfect. Just like she knew he wasn't human, she knew he was hers. The connection she felt to him wasn't very strong at first, it was more an instinct; but after her shock wore off, her ability kicked in.

Alexa didn't really know what to call her, "knowing." She would just know. She knew when Sophie's mother was pregnant with Natty, knew it was a boy. She knew Sophie's sleepwalking wasn't that simple. She knew there were at least three different spirits around her at any given moment. She knew David was the 'man' she would marry, he was Sophie's soulmate. And even though it was sunny right now, she knew it would rain before they left.

Then came James. When she first saw him, it was as if the part of her that always knew was silenced. It was the first time that had ever happened to her. When he tripped she was freed from his hold and all the held back knowledge slowly trickled to her. He wasn't human, neither was David. They were powerful, but wouldn't hurt her or Sophie. And this wild, flame-haired man was hers to capture, tame, hold. But damn them for being too strong for her knowing to see exactly what they hid.

"Sweetling, your frowning and grumbling to yourself." Jamie smiled, kissing her cheek playfully.

"Oh... uh..." The fog was lifted and Lex blinked rapidly a few times, "What did you do to me?"

"Hmmm?" He teased, holding her hand as he walked with her. "Just a little trick sweetling, where do you want to go?"

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" She frowned harder, Jamie grinned broadly.

"I will, in time. Till then you'll have to be patient."

"Patience is not my strongest virtue..." He laughed.

"So it seems." He cocked his head to the side, music was playing. Music he recognized as his own, not that he wrote it personally, but it was music from home. He smiled, "Come dance with me sweetling." Lex widened her eyes as she was pulled by him. He seemed to know where he was going without difficulty, hell the crowd would part infront of him.

"Eh... I dont... dance." Jamie grinned, the band was playing one of his favorite songs.

"Just follow along sweetling." Lex shook her head adamently, she could feel the tell-tale fever of a blush rising to color her face.

"I have no rhythm, I can't dance, and..." She pointed at some of the other people dancing, "That is a lot of jumping. And footwork... that I quite honestly... just no." Jamie laughed and kissed her head.

"Who knew you had a bashful bone in your body. I didn't think it possible sweetling." Lex frowned hard.

"If your so good at dancing why don't you do it? Hn?"

"You don't believe in me sweetling?" Jamie grinned.

"No, I don't." He laughed loud, to her it sounded suspiciously like a bark.

"I'll take that challenge then." Her eyes widened when he went straight into the throng of dancers and much to her surprise began to dance. He not only danced, but danced damn well. She watched as he mimicked the moves of the female dancers and then improvised a few of his own. Soon she found herself clapping with the rest of the people, and laughing at his antics. When one of the women would pull him to them to dance with, she felt a growing sense of jealousy. They shouldn't be touching what's hers!

Jamie grinned wide, when he saw the fire in his lovely mates eyes. She was unhappy that he was dancing with this woman, not that she mattered, this was all so he might be able to dance with his sweetling.

"You should be dancing with your mate..." James laughed loud when he was grabbed by David and they began a near sparring type of dance. They soon became the center of attention, not that it mattered to them. They were having fun, it had been years since they were home.

"So should you..." He grinned at his dark haired cousin. "My sweetling apperantly doesn't dance." David laughed slightly.

"Seems that might change."

"Where is your mate?"

"Coaxing yours into a dance. My darling delights in dancing, she has no qualms about doing it in public." Jamie glanced in the direction of the girls, noticing how Sophie smiled broadly, dancing as well as any other in the crowd. His lovely Alexa though still seemed to be seething, he grinned.

"Well damn..." He bowed his head to David, "Excuse me while I go distract my mate with a dance." David chuckled as James made his way to Alexa, she pouted petulantly, as he wrapped his arm around her. She blushed dark, but didn't fight him when he pulled her into a dance.

He smiled and his eyes were pulled to his sweet Sophie. He growled low and felt a hard tug to his groin. She was evidently skilled in the art of bellydancing, watching her he could see the teasing goddess of his dreams. He hungered for her so deeply, his vision sharpened, he could pinpoint her heartbeat.

"Sorry Davey!" James said loudly, as he 'accidentally' bumped into his cousin. David always told him off about not having enough selfcontrol and he's the one nearly turning in a goddamned crowd.

"What's wrong with him?" He looked at his Alexa, his hand stayed on her tailbone, exerting a warmth that kept her from objecting too much to dancing with him. He smiled and leaned down to her ear.

"The same thing that's wrong with me, sweetling." She looked at him with her darling blue eyes. He was certain that those eyes had magic in them, how else could she enslave him so quickly. He smiled, she didn't even seem aware of her own skill as they danced. His lovely Alexa, how quickly he would forgive her of all the torment she'd caused him.

"Hm..."

"Sophie..." She jumped as his voice was shockingly close to her ear. David smiled, and turned her around before taking her in his arms. "Would you dance with me, my darling Sophie?" She gulped, looking up at him, sure her face was a dark red.

"Okay..." She gripped his arm when he spun with her out into the middle of the dancing crowd. She panicked momentarily, so many people surrounded them.

"Shhh..." He kissed her speeding pulse, his voice melodic, deep. "Nothing bad will happen to you darling. It is just you and I." Solely for her he wove his spell. This was his gift, one he rarely used, but he didn't want this perfect moment ruined by her easily alarmed imagination; as James could manipulate with touch, he could with his voice.

"David..." Sophie sighed faintly, before laughing loudly when he lifted her into the air. The music had gone from one lively song to another even more so. David smiled broadly, bringing her back down into his arms and begining their dance.

"You never did tell me what you are," Lex gasped slightly as she was spun again. She couldn't help returning his grin, when he brought her back against him. Now that she was actually dancing, she didn't mind it so much, it helped that none of the other women could dance with him while she was with him.

"No I didn't sweetling," His eyes widened when to his surprise she moved her hips in a way he didn't think a girl with 'no rhythm' could. "Hm... and you lied to me." Lex smirked faintly, pride filling her with her usual confidence that she'd misplaced a little while ago.

"Yes I did, blushy boy." Jamie grimaced yet couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Must you call me that?"

"You call me sweetling."

"Thats different, I do so out of affection."

"Well so do I," Jamie sighed deeply, the look on her face was one he often wore.

"Fine sweetling, call me whatever you desire." Lex beamed, now if she could only get a straight answer to her question.

* * *

Smut is close! Very close, lol! ^_^ Thanks for reading!

And a very special thanks to all those who have reviewed! - **summerswing, ****pandame, ligia-lorraine, i3turtles, VictoriaACWXY, spellman, and silver ky rose**! I appreciate the kind words very much!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for continuing to stick with me! -Sorry I'm late! I've been busy! Please forgive me! I plan on a double update to sooth anyone who might be a bit peeved at me! So, enjoy!-

* * *

The day passed in the blink of an eye. All four of them had the time of their lives playing around, eating and shopping until they thought they'd pass out from exhaustion. Even the wolves were surprised at the avaracious appetites the girls had. It wasn't just for food, it was for the sights, sounds, the feel of the entire festival. By the time they'd made it back to the car and loaded most of the endless packages the sun had set. It's hard to tire out a wolf, but those girls did it, and without sex being involved; although they did prove to be quite forward in their teasing of the two males. It had them running in circles trying to stay calm and not take their unknowing mates right then and there.

"Hm... I wonder how two guys on a mechanic's and teacher's salary could afford all this." Jamie stopped for a second as he lifted the last of the bags into the car. Alexa stared at him, she'd been growing more suspicious as the day wore on and they threw money left and right. She knew the fair was expensive, the cheapest thing was probably entrance to the damn thing; but should she or Sophie spend too long staring at something the boys would buy it without a second thought. Everytime she'd tried to get a straight answer out of James or David they'd steer the conversation in a new direction, it was getting annoying.

"We live in a really cheap apartment and neither of us go out much. We have tons saved up." Was his easy reply, he smiled and leaned close to her. His breath blowing across her earlobe, it was a very sensitive point she had that he discovered much to his joy. "I had hoped I was making a good impression so maybe you'd like to go out with me." Lex shivered, her face turning red at the seductive tone of his voice.

"Like... on a date?" He wanted to growl so badly, just loud enough to get a nice rumble in his chest, it was one of the most seductive sounds to most women, but he couldn't use it on her yet. He couldn't growl like he wanted, so he settled for a deeper tone in his voice, a more throaty one; nearly feral.

"Yeees, just the two of us alone sweetling." His accent was thicker like this, it made her body grow hot, his nearness intoxicating in and of itself.

"I... I'd like that..." She pulled away just enough to look up at him through the fringe of her lashes. Her blue eyes bright against the pallor of her skin, the redness of her blush. It quickened his pulse, this near innocent look, he wanted her so badly. Damn humans and their sensibilities!

...

David smiled softly as Sophie leaned her head against his chest sleepily. Jamie had volunteered to drive them to Alexa's house, he and Sophie got to sit in the back. He rubbed circles on her back, soothing her as he hummed. It was the best he could do under the circumstances, if she knew what he was he'd purr; it was a sound they made, not so much a growl as a gentle rumble. It was good for soothing young ones, soothing a tired mate, showing contentment. But he couldn't frighten her like that, not now as she let down all her walls and guards.

"David?" Sophie asked softly, tracing patterns along his chest. She could feel her face grow hot when he moved to look at her, she couldn't stop her blush.

"Yes, darling?" She closed her eyes, feeling her voice tremble before she even used it. If she didn't do it now she'd lose the nerve and regret it forever. She just knew it!

"Cc..can... I spend the night... at your... house...?" She barely said anything after 'night' in a voice actually audible. She wasn't even sure she had said it. It didn't matter though, because David heard. He could hear the rapid fluttering of her heart as she flustered inwardly about suggesting such a thing, of course he'd hear her request. As much as he wanted to say yes, fuck, he knew he'd say yes. His heart also beat wildly. He couldn't just take her without her knowing nothing about him. It didn't work like that with them, he'd have to tell her everything, and pray she didn't run from him.

"Yes, darling, if that's what you want I won't mind." Sophie nodded, her cheek not leaving its place on his chest, she refused to look at him. David knew it was her way, he knew she meant nothing by it, but the anxiety in his chest doubled as she didn't grant him the visage of her beautiful face. He gently cupped her cheek, and tipped her face up so he could look at her. Her blush was dark and her brown eyes bright as they looked at him. He smiled at her gently, some of her fears washed away when he leaned to gently touch her lips with his. She released a shuddering breath, and even he wasn't sure if it contained a murmer of love, but it bolstered his hope that everything would be alright.

...

"Great," He grinned wide, his very human canines gleaming. "C'mon, lets get in the car. David will get irritated if we take forever." Jamie closed the trunk of the car, walking towards the drivers side. Alexa smiled faintly.

"He looks distracted to me." She motioned to the back seat were her best friend and his cousin sat cuddled together, as if there wasn't enough room for two people back there. Jamie smiled faintly, it seemed Davey was finally making progress with her, he was happy for his cousin; really he was. He glanced toward Alexa when she made herself comfortable in the passanger seat. James felt the jealousy like a sting, as happy as he was for Davey, he wished he was in the back seat with Alexa. He wished he was making progress. He wished that humans didn't have all their damn hang ups! Dammit!

"So, back to Alexa's?" He looked in the rearview mirror to see David nod at him. "Alright." He smiled faintly, putting on his seat belt. Trying to stop the growl that wanted to leave his lips. He hated pretending to be human. He wasn't human, he was a wolf; why was he being forced to pretend to be what he wasn't?

"Hey, are you tired Alexa?" David asked in a hush tone, Sophie had closed her eyes 'for just a second' and was napping peacefully on him. He could feel Jamie's wolf rise in irritation, it was worrying him as he watched his cousin's eyes flash to a purer green in the rearview mirror. James couldn't fuck up their chances when they were so close now, he had to do something.

"Eh... no, not really." She smiled, "And please, stop calling me Alexa, it's Lex." David smiled faintly, meeting Jamie's eyes in the mirror, he nodded faintly enough that his cousin seemed to calm down.

"Alright, well Lex. My darling here asked if she could come over to my place tonight and I already told her yes. But, since my lovingly immature cousin lives with me, I have a bit of a problem." Alexa grinned.

"Ah... yeah, I see your problem. I hear it's hard to have sex when idiots are in the vicinity, and knowing Sophie nothing's gonna happen ever if it's a disaster the only time she's made the first move.

"I'm glad you and I see eye to eye. I'd like this to be a special night for her whether something happens or not. Would you be so bothered to take the offending idiot off my hands for a few hours."

"You two do understand I can hear the entire conversation." Jamie pouted, staring at the road. He'd calmed down now, his wolf placated with the thought that he'd get to spend time alone with his mate sooner than expected.

"Awe... Well no one said the idiot was you blushie boy, you inferred that all on your own." Lex smiled sweetly.

"But he does indeed fit the bill doesn't he?" David laughed softly, his fingers stroking through Sophie's hair to keep her slumbering. "I figured Sophie and I can take her car to my place, and Jamie can keep our car and take you out somewhere, if you wouldn't mind of course."

"Hm... I wouldn't mind... could be fun..." Lex muttered, blushing softly. Jamie smiled bright, if he had his tail it would be wagging like mad.

...

David gently lifted Sophie into her car and strapped her in. She was sound asleep, she hadn't even stirred once during the trip. That had been with a lot of loud talking and laughter as Alexa and Jamie fought over what they should do for the evening. It was still early, only around 8:30, the entire night still lay ahead of them. He closed the door as quietly as he could and walked over to Jamie.

"Hey, behave yourself." He muttered low to his cousin. "Humans are hard to deal with and if she's anything like Sophie she'll test your control. If.. you think she can handle your truth you can tell her. But James, try not to scare her okay?" The red head nodded, watching the door. Waiting for Alexa to return changed and with Sophie's clothes. David had good advice, but he didn't know her like he did. Only Jamie knew his mate and his wolf would guide him when the human in him failed. His wolf would only care and protect her; he'd know when it was the right time to tell her.

"It'll be alright Davey," He smiled, glancing at the car. "How do you think it'll work out with your Sleeping Beauty?"

"She just needs to rest a bit, but.. I'm pretty sure she won't run when I tell her."

"So you're telling her tonight?" David nodded.

"If... she wants to do anything with me, I have to tell her. Can't just have sex with her..." Jamie nodded.

"Gotta bind her..."

"That sounds so wrong... You ever wonder what the fuck whoever made us was on when we began to exist?"

"Every fucking day Davey, every fucking day." James looked towards the door as Lex bounded out of the house. She was in a pair of black pants that clung very appealingly to her hips and a hoodie that was left open to a tank top with some cartoonish drawing.

"Here are her things." She tossed the bag at David who caught it with a fluid movement, Lex smiled setting her hands on her hips. "You two done making your devious plans?"

"What devious plans?" Jamie gave her an innocent smile, "We're good boys." She laughed.

"Yeah right, i'll believe that when you give me proof." She shook her heard, "That's like saying vampires exist and magic is real." David and Jamie shared a look, grinning broadly.

"Alexa my sweetling, I think you and I need to have a long conversation." James chuckled, walking to her. "See you tomorow Davey," He waved to his cousin. Alexa widened her eyes.

"Tomorow? What do you think you'll be doing with me until tomorow?" He smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, sweetling. I will not besmirch your honor, unless you'd like me to. I'll spend the night in my car or something." He walked with Lex towards the car. "So have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the munchies lets go get a late dinner and see if we can catch a movie."

"Sounds good to me," He grinned, "Long as you don't try to feed me veggies."

"You don't like veggies?" She smiled.

"Oh hell no, give me good, bloody red meat." They turned when the lights of the car flashed, David waved to them from inside, they waved back.

"Well lets go sweetling," James smiled when the car pulled away and drove off. He set his hand on her lower back, walking with her to the passengers side of the car. "The night isn't getting any younger."

"Yeah, yeah... so pushy..." Lex smiled, getting into the car.

"I can be, it happens when I really want something."

"Oh, so you want something?" He grinned and leaned down to her, using his voice to his utmost advantage.

"I want you, my dear lovely Alexa, if only you'll let me have you." She blushed dark, rolling her eyes.

"Hmph..." He grinned kissing her cheek before pulling away to go to his side of the car. Her dark blush made his heart swell, he was doing good at charming his lovely angel, she would be his before too long, he knew it.

* * *

So a warning, it's gonna get lemony next chapter! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Part two of the double update! Hope you like it! ^_^ WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT

* * *

"Mmm..." Sophie rolled over in the bed, it was warm and comfy. Wait... "Bed?" She sat up with a start, "Oww..." She rubbed her side, she was still wearing the corset, okay well, at least she knew no one had undressed her. She looked around the unfamiliar room. The bed she was in was huge, it held dozens of pillows. Silk sheets in a deep green were cool against her fingertips, the same deep forest color covered the pillows. She'd never even touched silk before, let alone slept in it.

"How was your rest, darling?" She jumped at his voice, he came out from what was probably the bathroom. A black towel was wrapped around his hips and his dark hair clung to his well muscled shoulders in wet clumps. She licked her dry lips, his blue green eyes intense as they stared at her knowingly.

"Where are we?" Sophie finally managed looking at the sheets that were so much safer right now than he was.

"In my apartment love, this is my bedroom." She nodded faintly.

"I... remember... falling asleep in the car... at the fair." She blushed dark, remembering what she'd asked him.

"Yes, I left Jamie with Alexa since they wanted to spend some time together. I hope you don't mind, but I drove your car here." He picked up her bag from the floor slowly, she was frightened, her entire body ready to run and hide. He didn't want her to freak out even before they'd done anything, he needed her calm before her told her what he was, or else he'd lose her. "She put all your things in this bag. You look uncomfortable in that corset. You are free to use the bath, darling. It's not late, only around 9:30, so you can call home. If you want I can still take you home." Sophie looked at him, then shook her head.

"No... I... want to stay... here tonight..." She bit her lip, "I'll just send my sister a quick text in a bit." She took a deep breath and met his eyes bravely. She loved him, she loved him with all her heart and she wasn't going to let her issues stand in the way of that love, and wanting to be with him. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be with him! "Can you help me take off the corset? I'd like a shower." He nodded, smiling.

"Of course, darling." He watched as she moved towards the edge of the bed, she was blushing as she turned her back to him. Lifted her hair from her shoulders, it had come undone as she slept. She could only hope the pins Lex used weren't particularly special. David's hands carressed her neck softly, she shuddered and bit her lip. "Beautiful, so very beautiful." He mumbled, placing a kiss to her spine as his hands went to work loosening the ties. Sophie sighed softly, feeling her chest able to expand properly; it turned into a moan when David latched onto her neck, his teeth providing a pleasing pressure to her skin. She arched her back, his hands pushed aside the fabric that obscured her skin from his gaze.

He frowned when he reached a band of fabric around her waist, his momentary displeasure was enough time for Sophie to cover her bare breasts with her arms. She blushed a deep red, her eyes downcast. "I.. need a shower... The fair is so dusty..." He nodded, grabbing the towel around his hip, his body had begun responding to her arousal but he didn't want to shock her yet. He watched her make her way to the bathroom.

"There are towels and anything else you'll need in there." Sophie nodded, blushing dark. "Do you think you'll be hungry when you get out? I can place a call to get take out or pizza if you want, darling." She shook her head.

"Just... um... don't... get dressed okay?" David couldn't help when his eyes widened.

"Sophie?"

"I don't think I can get the nerve up... to... do anything if you're dressed. But I really want to." She closed the door, her body trembling, she actually told him! David growled softly, his claws digging into the palm of his hand. She's startled him with her request, startled him to the point that his wolf damn near succeeded in taking him over. He sighed and licked the wounds, closing them. If she didn't want him dressed, he wouldn't dress.

"Please... Please don't run Sophie..." He whispered, slumping down on the edge of the bed. "Fuck..." He ran his hands through his still wet hair. If she denied him, if she ran, he'd kill himself. Now he knew why Uncle Phil did it, because he would too in that situation...

...

"Mmm... That was... the best thing... I've eaten in years." Jamie sighed happily from his seat, patting his belly.

"Dude... I can't believe you've never been to Longhorn before." Lex grinned from her seat. She'd watched with amazement as Jamie had put away what seemed like pounds and pounds of steak. She didn't know a human could even eat that much. Of course he hadn't touched the sides served, just the meat, and he'd ordered it as rare as possible.

He was still refusing to tell her why he was different, but she knew now anyway. At least, she felt like she knew. Her skill was still muddled around him, but she was sure she saw his canines lengthen with his first bite. It wasn't just her imagination.

"I told you sweetling, David and I don't go out much. Usually, we just spend all our time working."

"Why work so much if your rent is cheap?" He shrugged.

"Working keeps us busy, neither David or I like just sitting around doing nothing."

"You don't go out clubbing or to bars?" Lex asked, leaning her elbow on the table.

"No, don't like loud noises or crowding much." Jamie smiled, leaning towards her. "We've got things to do and people to see. Much more important people than random strangers." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like who?"

"Well, you for instance." Jamie grinned.

"Aren't I a random stranger? You only met me because your cousin is dating my best friend." James shrugged.

"Don't you feel as though we were always meant to meet sweetling? I do, I feel like I've known you for years," He had, but better to not sound like a stalker their first time out.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it." Lex blushed dark, leaning back in her seat. "It's weird, this whole situation is weird."

"What would you like to know sweetling?" Jamie asked, watching her carefully. He knew she was getting irritated at the runaround, and hoped his wolf's instincts weren't wrong.

"I want to know what you are." James smiled.

"I'll tell you, if you promise me one thing." Lex nodded.

"Anything."

"When I tell you, you won't run away." She tilted her head, had to think about it. It was a pretty weird request after all, "Or else I won't tell you." Jamie was lying, he'd tell her sooner or later, if he wanted her sooner his best chance was to tell her now.

"Alright, alright. I promise. I won't run away." Lex smiled, "Now tell me."

...

It seemed like forever before Sophie opened the door to the bathroom. David still sat in the same spot, his hair frizzing up a bit as it dried, he looked up when the knob turned. She was surrounded by golden light, the steam making her outline soft, as if a dream. He got scared, was this just a dream? He hoped not, he couldn't take it if it was just a dream. Sophie blushed dark, her hair wet and stringy, sticking to her face. She stepped out from the bathroom, doing her best to keep the towel closed.

"Don't... you have a bigger towel?" She asked softly, nearly tearful. It was so embarrassing to be asking him that, but the towel wasn't wrapping around her hips, it gave David an unobstructed view of her milky thigh.

"Sophie... Come here.." He said throatily, barely holding back his growl. She shuddered at his tone but walked towards him anyway, her knuckles turning white with how tightly she held the towel closed at her chest. He watched her, the towel showing more of her thigh, her hip. Her eyes stayed on his, she wouldn't dare look down, she knew how his body was reacting but she'd lose her nerve if she saw it for herself.

"David..." She bit her lip when his hand touched her bare hip, "...the lights..."

"What of them, darling?" He asked softly, soothingly. He rubbed up and down on her hip, her waist. Inching his hand to where she held onto the towel for dear life.

"Turn it off..." She shivered as his fingertips touched her breast, licking her dry lips.

"Why love? I want to see you." She darkened, he smiled sweetly at her, "You're so beautiful Sophie, I wish you could understand just how much I love you." He leaned towards her, kissed her as he pulled the towel from her body. She yelped, reaching for it. He grabbed her hands, "Sophie!" She stopped, looking at him, tears falling from her eyes. He smiled softly, his hands cupping her cheeks to wipe them away. "Don't hide from me darling."

"David..." Her body trembled; he stood, they were nearly touching. His towel dropped off his waist.

"I love you Sophie," She looked up at him, her eyes wide, blushing dark. "I love you more than you'll ever be able to know." His arms circled her, pulled her tight against him, she gasped. He leaned down and kissed her. She pressed herself to him, her fingers digging into his forearm, clinging to him as if he was her salvation. His tongue delved into her mouth, dominating, tasting her sweet flavor. His body shuddered, having her lush curves for his own, his canines lengthened. He pulled away from her quickly, she was panting.

"David?" She asked breathily, watching him with hazy eyes.

"My sweet darling," His voice was deeper, rougher. It brought her to her senses quickly enough, he cupped her face as she stared at him, no doubt noticing the canines that dug into his bottom lip; the sharp claws that carressed her soft skin. "I... I..."

...

"I'm a wolf." James smiled, leaning back in his chair. Lex blinked.

"What?"

"I am a wolf," He repeated, then thought for a second, "Think, werewolf. Except I was born as one."

"So... you change during the full moon?"

"I change whenever I want, it's not like the stories humans tell. We can't infect anyone, but we are more powerful at night." Lex nodded faintly, she knew he was telling the truth, but somewhere along the way her brain had stopped functioning. Probably when he first said he was a wolf.

"Hm, I can tell you're having some issues comprehending all this, maybe you need some time. Want to go home?"

"Wolf..." James pulled out enough money to cover the tab and got up. He took Lex by the arm and pulled her up with him, his hand went beneath the hem of her hoodie, under her shirt. He rubbed circles along her spine. She shivered but was sedate as he walked them out of the restaurant.

"Yes, sweetling. I'm a wolf."

"Like... ugly?"

"Oh no!" He grimaced. "I'm a very nice white wolf. We aren't werewolves, if anything, I'd call us werehumans." Alexa blinked at him when they got to the car.

"So... you..." He nodded.

"Yes, I am a wolf." He opened the door for her and helped her sit down.

...

"Sophie love..." David sighed, leaning his head against the door of the bathroom. "Come out darling."

"You've been lying to me this entire time David!" She cried from where she crouched in the far corner of the room. She wrapped the towels tighter around herself, she'd pulled them down from the shelf to cover her nudity.

"I have not darling, I just didn't think you could handle me telling you what I was when we first met. You were so skittish lovely," He put his hand against the door, feeling her strong emotions. She had no fear, all he could discern was betrayal. It hurt his heart.

"You've been sleeping in my bed for weeks! You... those dreams I have at night! They're not just dreams are they?"

"No love, i'm sorry. I can't help myself." He growled softly, frustrated. "Sophie, you don't understand. I have this deep ache inside. I need you so much, I love you more than any human ever could. It felt like I was dying of thirst and the glass of water was within my reach. How can you pass judgment on me, my love, without trying to understand first?" Sophie felt a stab to her heart, David sounded so lonely, so depressed. She moved closer to the door, on her hands and knees to make hiding easy if anything should go wrong.

"I... Tell me why David."

"Why what darling?" He asked softly, feeling as she got closer. The bind had barely begun on her, it heightened his own completed one.

"Why are you here with me? Why did you tell me this?"

"Sophie... you are my mate. You were born so I could love you, you are mine and have been mine all your life. I have been an empty husk not having you with me, the day we met was the first time I truely lived. Now that I know you, my sweet darling, I'd rather die than live another day without you."

Sophie bit her lip, tears welling, she was hurting him, for some reason she could feel that. It was odd. The sensation she was getting. The tiniest of emotions were trickling in through the door into her, she knew it wasn't her emotion it was his. She'd been called empathetic before, but this was something completely different. She wasn't just sympathizing with him, she was in actuality feeling his emotion.

David clenched his jaw at the silence that greeted his confession, bewilderment replaced betrayal but his instability made it hard for him to tell if she'd gotten any closer to him. He turned away from the door, mourning the loss of his love already. The loss of all his reason, all his hope. She was it for him, she was what tied his wolf, what tamed him. Without her, death was all that was left. He straightened when he heard the click of the lock, the door opening slowly.

"I... don't want you to hurt David... I'm... sorry..." Sophie looked at him. His beautiful, soft, sweet goddess had tears in her eyes. "I love you too David... and even if I don't really understand.. I don't want to be apart from you. I don't want you to feel so sad." She walked towards him, her arms spread. She was naked when her arms wrapped around his neck, when she pressed against him. She wanted to heal the pain she'd caused, he could feel that from her. She was desperate to stop his anguish. Her fingers gently rubbed the back of his head, pulling her down to him.

...*SMUT* from here on...

Her kiss was like the brush of a feather, but David wouldn't let it end there. When she made to pull away he wrapped his arms tight around her. Kissed her hard, her surprised gasp gave him entrance to her mouth. She'd accepted him, he knew it, he wouldn't let her leave now. She'd never be outside his grasp again. He lifted her, his hands molding the flesh of her thighs. He was instantly hard and she could feel it press to her when he wrapped her legs around his waist. She got a shock of fear, when he laid her on his bed, finally relinquishing her red, swollen lips.

"Ee!" She jumped at the prick of fangs on her breast. His mouth enveloped the rosey, nipple that hardened at his touch. Her soft moan was music to him as she forgot why she had been afraid.

David basked in her taste, her texture. She was as sweet as she smelled, her body malleable. His hands roamed with earnest, his claws gentle. His fangs scraped along the nipple in his mouth, he bit her as his other hand squeezed the neglected breast. She gave him a sharp cry, throwing her head back against the pillows. He lifted from her breast, licking the irritated flesh.

"My beautiful Sophie," He growled, kissing to her other breast. His hands wandered down to her hips, her legs shivered around him. He felt her wetness, the heat that begged for him. "You're all mine Sophie."

"David..." Sophie blushed dark as his kisses trailed down to her navel. His hands forced her legs open wider, she gripped the sheets. "David!"

"Shhhh... just relax darling," He purred to her as his fingers touched her virgin center. He kissed her navel lightly. He explored gently, carressing to the music of her moans. He was her first and he'd be her only.

"Da... David..." Sophie whimpered softly when she felt the intrusion of his finger. It was alien to have something in her, she squirmed she wasn't sure what exactly it felt like. It was good when he'd been touching her before, but.. this, this was... "David!"

"Lovely Sophie.. let me hear that sweet voice louder..." He rubbed over the spot that had her crying out in surprise pleasure. His other hand pushing down on her navel as he sat up to watch her, a beautiful red from her exertions had colored her chest and neck. She thrashed as he was relentless in his quest to bring her to her first orgasm.

Sophie felt her body tense before spilling over to a barage of sensations she'd never experienced before. The intensity made her lose her breath as her body shuddered. She barely managed a weak cry, her breath coming out in gasps.

"Beautiful..." He mumbled, she watched him with eyes wide. He leaned down between her legs slowly, his hand glistening with her juices as it pushed her leg more open. He was the beautiful one, each muscle taut. He really was an animal, she could see it. He was barely restrained, feral when he put his mouth to her.

"Ahn!" She damn near screamed from shock. His tongue delved between her folds, a devilish pleasure worming its way up her spine as it brushed against a tender pearl. He growled when her body responded beautifully to his ministrations. Sophie panted harshly, tearing at the sheets with her nails, her legs moving on their own accord to lock around David's head, holding him to her. He smirked inwardly as her hips rose closer to him, she'd lost control of her body, lost all inhibition. She was his goddess.

"David... David!" Sophie cried aloud when her body exploded again. He thrust his tongue into her shuddering body, growling as her juices flowed into his mouth. She was divine, her taste, her heat. He returned to the pearl that had given her so much pleasure before, his tongue thumping against it as his finger once again delved within her. She wailed as her body was built up before even having time to calm down.

Her orgasm took her breath away, David growled loud. Satisfied with the preparation of his mate, he'd hurt her still, but he couldn't stand not being inside her anymore. He rose above her, leaving little bite marks along her body as he went. She looked up at him, her eyes bright with ecstasy. He shadowed her, made her feel tiny.

"You're mine Sophie." He uttered roughly, his canines digging into his lower lip as he guided himself to her entrance. Arching when she felt him probing at her, she released a soft gasp when he pushed the tip of his cock within her. "Do you want me Sophie?" He asked throatily, nipping hard at her neck. He laved over the wound, tasting the coppery blood he'd drawn.

"Yes," She hissed, tilting her head back. She was offering him her throat, her most vulnerable point. He growled, giving her a long lick. He was delightened in her gesture of submission. He was her wolf, but he was still dominant. Their bind was nearly complete, she'd be his forever.

"Do you submit yourself to me body and soul Sophie?" He whispered, his body strained with not being able to move deeper inside her. But he couldn't do it... not yet.

"Submit..." She mumbled, blinking her eyes, trying to remove the fog he'd put her in. She met his intense eyes that flashed from their usual blueish-green to a bright electric green. He had sweat pooling on his brow, he hadn't moved a centimeter since barely pushing inside her. "Yes... David... I give you my everything..." She whispered, surprised when her voice took on a huskier tone. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently. His forearms lowered onto the bed beside her head, their bodies so much closer as he poured his love to her through their completing bind. He knew when it was done, she arched hard against him, a loud cry leaving her lips. He thrust himself completely inside her at the same time, groaning low as her tight muscles squeezed and tried to fight against his intrusion.

"Sophie.. Sophie... my darling," He whispered, kissing away the tears that leaked from her closed eyes. She trembled, soft sounds of complaint and pain her only response. He purred, the vibration rumbling through his chest to hers. She inhaled loudly, David kissed her neck, purring louder.

"Nngh!" Sophie snapped her hips to meet his finally. He took that as his cue to begin moving. David bit her neck, which he had just previously so lovingly kissed. She screamed for him, it was all for him, as his hips slammed against hers with a pent up force she hadn't been expecting. "David!" She was left breathless, her hips lifting high with each push. She wrapped her arms around his torso, dug her nails deeply into his back.

"Agh..." David threw his head back, growling loud at the sting of her scratches. He licked his lips, her cries intoxicating. He was being rough with her, he knew that but he couldn't stop himself. His mate was enjoying this, he picked up her whispered pleas. She was begging him to keep going, to not stop. Each time her nails dug in it made him drive into her faster, he was hitting the end of her channel with each thrust, but still she begged. She was his mate, made for him, perfect.

"More!" Sophie wailed, she teetered on the cursed edge of oblivion. Their bodies were slick with sweat, heat, he was so hot, his body nearly burned hers. She was faintly aware of the ache she felt, but it didn't matter now. She dug her nails into his hips, trying to force him deeper, "David!" Her resulting cry was cut short as he slammed his lips to hers. Her tongue dueled his, the coppery taste of blood filled their mouths. From whom she didn't know or care. She jerked away from him, a strangled moan announcing her climax, her body had had enough.

David panted softly, watching her through half lidded eyes. Her body was relentless in milking him, he couldn't hold out, not after 8 years. He gave a partial howl as he lost control, his fertile seed coating her insides in hot bursts.

"My darling Sophie..." He sighed with contentment when her nails eased their torment of his back. He purred softly, nuzzling her racing pulse.

"David..." She said hoarsly, her eyes closed. She shivered faintly when he finally slipped out of her.

"I love you Sophie," He kissed her cheek, the rumble in his chest growing louder.

"I love you too..." He smiled softly, holding her close. Finally, his mate was really his.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, Hello! Warning: Round Two! It'll be marked off so you can skip!

* * *

"That tickles," Sophie giggled faintly as David nibbled along her shoulder. Tendrils of her hair fell from the bun on top of her head, the ends getting wet.

"Awe, sorry darling." He smiled, hugging her to his chest. Sophie squirmed slightly, blushing as his hand carressed her navel. The water sloshed around them, warm and soothing the ache between her legs. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, kissing her neck as she finally relaxed against him.

"Yes," She mumbled, lacing her fingers with his. Sophie stared at the pretty tattoos that covered his arm from wrist up. He nuzzled her spine, purring happily. "David?"

"Hm?"

"So... you're a wolf."

"Yes, darling." He kissed her neck.

"Are there a lot of wolves? Like... since you keep it secret..." He laughed softly.

"Well, there aren't as many as there used to be. It's not like a huge underground society lovely. There are only about eight clans left in the world."

"Eight?" She turned to him, eyes wide.

"Mhm... the biggest one is here in the U.S. The one I belong to is the oldest still around, from the very begining." David lifted his arm, their hands still entwined, "This tattoo is in our ancient language. It details the story of my pack."

"Is that why it covers your back too?" He nodded, Sophie's eyes widened, panicking. "Oh no! I! I really scratched you! Did I ruin them?" David chuckled.

"No, you'd have to go at me with a knife to ruin them darling." She nodded faintly, leaning back against him, looking at the pretty writing on his wrist.

"What does this say David?" He kissed her cheek, smiling.

"It's my real name. David Bishop is my human name, the one I use to get by in the world." Sophie looked at him, slightly confused. David chuckled. "On my birth certificate it says David Bishop, but if I should come across another wolf, i'll introduce myself as Dolphus Kriegerkoenig von Braunwulf."

"Oo... sounds... really long..." Sophie blinked.

"Sort of, Kriegerkoenig von Braunwulf is my lineage; it means warrior king of the brown wolf. It's a very well respected name, my clan has been around since back in the day when wolves used to be seperate by species."

"So, brown wolves..." She tilted her head, "There are no such things as brown wolves though David."

"Eh... how do I explain this. We call ourselves wolves, but it's not like we are the animal you know. Thousands of years ago, somehow, we came about, and we developed as a completely seperate species. We have brown mountain wolves, grey timber wolves, white arctic wolves, black eastern wolves and a lot more. Those are the names given to our wolf transformations. Back when humans were still pretty new, we used to keep our blood lines pure to our wolf type." He nuzzled her neck, "Then the subspecies started to weaken. You can only mate so many times within a single species before the blood gets too thick." Sophie smiled faintly when his lips brushed her neck softly.

"The water is getting cold," She mumbled, her nipples hardening at the attention his mouth gave her.

"I'll fix that," David unplugged the tub and turned on the water. "Tell me when you're warm enough." She nodded.

"So what happened..." David smiled.

"Well, we were a very violent species, almost more than you humans. My family had killed all the other packs within our species, and begun warring with the grey wolves. The pack leader ended up meeting her mate in one of the skirmishes, he was the son of the leader of the greys." Sophie looked at him wide eyed.

"Your leader was a girl?" He nodded, smiling.

"Didn't I meantion that? Back then the females of the pack ran it. Our females are very strong, capable, and more vicious than the males."

"Ha... like humans," He laughed, kissing her temple. "It's true! You've yet to see my sister upset at her fiance, it's scary!" She smiled brightly.

"The alpha being leader is something only the newer packs do, mine is the only one still following the old ways... Back then Alpha was a title given to strong warriors, they were almost always male, they would go out and fight the wars. The females stayed back, protected the pack and pups, and ran everything, so they were our leaders... Well, after that, the packs started figuring out that the reason so many weren't mating was because their mates belonged to other types of wolves. So packs started following family blood lines, and the wars started again as wolves fought for territory and power." He licked at her pulse. "The wolf population lowered even more, then we started being mated to humans. That's when mating took over importance for us. No one is too sure when was the first case, but some wolves met maturity and felt the pull that we all feel now."

"Pull?" Sophie asked softly, tracing the lines on his arm, "The water's wam enough now..." He plugged the tub, turned off the water.

"The pull is the bind, our connection to our mates. Mating had been something that was done to propergate the species, it was never really a big deal till the wars got out of hand. Some think it was done by fate to quell the fighting, but in the end it nearly killed us off."

"Why?"

"Because humans were in the dark ages. By then the werewolf legends had been around for a while, then came the witch hunts, inquisition. You felt some of my pain when I thought you'd run Sophie," She nodded, biting her lip as tears welled again. David smiled softly, kissed her cheek. "It's alright don't worry. We live for our mates alone, in my life you will always come first Sophie, then our pups, then me. That's the way it is, so in those superstitious times, the humans were more likely to deny their mates. After that, the wolf had no will too fight those that came to persecute him, he gave up without a fight..." He sighed softly, holding her close. "Main reason why only my family is left, and wolves don't war anymore. Humans didn't need any help killing us off. In a way the bind did help end the wars, but our numbers aren't as they used to be, probably never will be."

"Oh..." She traced his tattoos, "So, all that is written here?" He nodded.

"This is in the old language, it's rare if anyone from the new packs can read it, most of them follow the modern language."

"So... you can read it?"

"Mhm..."

"Can, you read it for me?" She asked, blushing lightly. She'd liked the way he sounded saying his German name. He chuckled and began to read off what was written on his arm. Sophie blushed darker listening to his voice as his breath warmed her ear. It was throaty, a mix of growling and ancient germanic. "Wow..." David grinned, he hadn't missed the strong reaction her body had had.

"I'm glad you like it." Sophie cleared her throat, sat up a bit straighter.

"I think... I'm okay now." He smiled. "I'm... not really sore anymore."

"Really?" She nodded. "Alright, darling." David stood with her in his arms. He stepped out of the tub and set her down. Sophie pouted slightly, looking at her fingers. "What is it?" He asked, drying himself off.

"I'm all pruney..." She whined faintly, he laughed, wrapping a towel around her. "What?" She pouted at him.

"You are adorable lovely, just, completely adorable." He kissed her head, "Dry off, i'll go change the bedding." She blushed, nodding. Her eyes following his shapely backside as he left her in the bathroom. A chill cooled her skin when he opened the door.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if sex had changed her, maybe she'd walk differently now, or just smell different. Her pale skin was marred by dark bruises of varying size and intensity. A deep chuckle interupted her rumination. She jumped when arms snaked around her waist. "Is there something of interest that I should know about darling?"

"I look like I was mauled by a wild animal," Sophie blushed dark, watching in the mirror as David's hands rubbed along her waist.

"I know, it's quite fitting don't you think?" Her body was hot and the wetness between her legs was not from the bath, Sophie met his eyes in the mirror. "What is it lovely?" He grinned, his fingers tracing circles along her navel.

"Can... we.." She bit her lip, trying not to arch against the hand that kept dipping lower and lower. "David..."

"Can we what Sophie? How can I know what you want if you don't tell me?" He teased, watching as her eyes became hazy with lust.

"Can we... like.." She blushed dark, closing her eyes against the image of them in the mirror. "Can we have sex... again?" David smiled sweetly, nibbling on her shoulder. His fingers traced along the slit between her legs, she gasped softly.

"I don't know lovely, I did just change the sheets." She whined loud.

"David..." He smirked.

"David what, Sophie?"

"Can we have sex?" She asked softly; he licked his lips, pressing his cock against her butt.

"Hm... How badly do you want it?" She arched, looking at him in the mirror as his hand cupped her hungry sex. He held her by it, not giving her the satisfaction she desired, increasing her need.

"David... I can't..." He purred, kissing her spine.

"Of course you can lovely, if you really want to you'll have no trouble at all." She blushed dark red, meeting his eyes.

"I... really want to have sex David... please... please..." She begged him breathily.

"Mm... alright lovely," He grinned, picking up a towel as he took her by the hand to lead her out.

"What's that for David?"

"Hm?" He spread the towel over the bed, smiling. "So we can play as much as you want lovely and just fall asleep on a clean bed afterwards." She lowered her gaze, embarrassment flooding her. "C'mere Sophie." She walked towards him, David sighed softly with a sweet smile. "You're gonna have to get over this bashfulness. You're so beautiful lovely."

"But..." She looked up at him, David carressed her cheek.

"No buts darling. You know if this was my own home I wouldn't ever wear clothes?" She widened her eyes. "It's true, so when we get our own place, you'll be as bare as you are now."

"Why?"

"Because lovely, it's natural." He kissed her softly, sitting her on the bed. "Of course when pups come clothes will be fine, and when we have guests, but in our own private rooms..."

"Naked?" He nodded, smiling as he made her lay back. Sophie blushed dark, as his hands carressed her body.

"Good, you understand lovely." He smiled, rubbing himself against her wetness. "You'll be tender Sophie, it will probably hurt again." She sighed, arching her hips.

***SMUT STARTS***

"It's okay David..." She muttered, "I want to feel you again, please..." He leaned down to her, the kiss was slow and indulgent. He straightened, she looked up at him. Light illuminated his body, the intensity in his eyes made her chest tight. "I... really love you David."

"I love you too, darling," He smiled faintly, before plunging inside her. She gave a strained cry, arching her back high. He growled faintly, hooking his arms under her legs, gripping her waist. She was bent in such a way it left her completely open to him. He licked his lips, as she gasped and tried to work passed the pain. David purred, one of his hands moving to stroke the sensitive button between her legs.

"Ugh!" Sophie gripped the sheets beneath her, soft grunts and moans peppering her breaths as the pleasure began to override the initial sting. "Move!" She finally demanded, his carresses not enough anymore. David chuckled faintly.

"Say please, darling." He began to slowly pull out of her.

"Please! Please! Please!" Sophie panicked, reaching for him. David growled faintly, and surged back into her. Her moans spurred him on, as she wanted more. She was greedy, and he loved it, he'd give her everything she could ever desire.

"My Sophie," He uttered, pressing their lips together, her body shuddering with each hard thrust. He swallowed her cries, their tongues dueling as she tried to breathe, tried not to drown in him. "Mine..." She wailed in his ear, her nails digging into his back again, she was so good at that. She didn't last long, her body climaxing far too quick for his tastes.

"David!" His fingers would leave bruises on her waist as he continued his ruthless movements. The sounds near violent as he was barely able to restrain his boundless strength. Each breath was a struggle. Tears fell from her eyes.

"My lovely..." David growled low, licking a tear from her cheek. His eyes returned to their usual cerulean, his fangs receded. He let go of her legs, allowing them to rest easier. "Sophie..."

"No..." She was finally able to utter, kissing him tenderly. "Don't stop now David!" Her nails scraped his backside, urging him to keep going. "I want it... David..."

"Sophie..." He panted slightly, his eye color flickering as he thrust into her welcoming body like she asked. "I'll lose control if you keep it up, darling." She leaned up to him, her body pressing flush to his, the intimacy of the moment giving her courage.

"I don't care... lose control David..." She commanded, buring her hands in his wild black locks. He growled loud, his green eyes intense. She smiled sweetly, kissing his jaw, "Please?"

***SMUT END***

...

David sang along to the music playing from the stereo. He had a good voice for singing; he was happier than he'd ever been as he flipped the twentieth chocolate chip pancake of the morning. His black baggy sweatpants rode low on his hips, low enough that some of the fiercer scratches were readily visible. They'd heal soon enough, in fact they were a lot better than just a few hours before when the goddess had damn near outdone her wolf. She had a stamina and hunger he'd never witnessed before.

"You look disgustingly happy." He turned to see a worn out James. His jeans were dirty and he didn't even have a shirt on. Leaves and twigs stuck out of his hair, he'd spent the entire night sleeping on the dirt.

"How was the vigil?"

"Shitty," Jamie sat on a stool at the island that constituted their breakfast nook. "By the smell of it I'd say your night was successful."

"Almost a disaster, she locked herself in the bathroom after I told her what I was." Jamie laughed, picking up a piece of bacon to gnaw on.

"Well, as long as everything worked out in the end." David nodded, pouring out more pancakes. "Mine was catatonic when I dropped her off." David gapped at him, nearly forgetting all about the eggs he'd been cooking.

"You told her!"

"Seemed like a good time. My wolf is hardly wrong."

"She just met you James!"

"And? Not like _she_ ran screaming from me."

"I never said Sophie ran screaming," David growled warningly. "The only reason you told her was because you have no self control, you've always been impatient James!"

"Oh come off it David! We're all impatient! Humans are insufferable with all their issues and hang-ups! They'll never know how we feel and we'll pay for it in the end!"

"Jamie," David started, but the creak of floorboards brought their attention to one of the humans in question. "C'mon Sophie, it's alright, Jamie's just grumpy." James flipped him off.

"Yeah, not like I'm going to bite your head off or anything." Jamie grinned as David flipped him off, before setting down the plates of pancakes and eggs.

"G... morning," Sophie mumbled, inching out of the hallway. She wore an oversized t-shirt that belonged to David, it went to just about midthigh. It was the baggiest one she could find so she put it on. She wore nothing underneath, she was incredibly sore, even the brush of fabric against her nipples hurt. There was no way she was putting on underwear.

"Good morning, darling." David smiled, pouring juice out into 3 tall glasses. Jamie nodded at her before reaching over to pick up the fullest cup.

"That's a lot of food." Sophie said quietly, reviewing the buffet laid out in front of her. David chuckled, patting the stool next to him as he sat.

"We eat a lot," was Jamie's simple reply as he loaded his plate for his first round. Sophie managed, with some difficulty, to make it onto the stool.

"Um, did you say Lex was catatonic?" She looked at him.

"It's not good to eavesdrop," Jamie frowned, David spared him a warning glance as he made a plate of food for Sophie. "But yes, when I dropped her off, all she could say was 'wolf'." Sophie tried not to laugh, she really did, but it was hard.

* * *

Soo! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo! It's been a busy summer! In apology... Double update!

* * *

"Wait...what?" Jamie stared at a loudly laughing Sophie. He looked to David who just shrugged, diligent at clearing his plate.

"Lex has a wolf fetish. Her brain just probably burned out at hearing that the hot guy she was with was a wolfy." Sophie smiled brightly, sipping her juice. "Like, she's a freak for wolves. You should see her bookshelf," she grinned, "she has lot's more wolf porn than I do." David choked.

"What?" She looked towards him, blushed bright.

"Eh... I mean novels, romantic novels..." She picked at the sausage on her plate, trying to ignore the red that seemed so at home on her face.

"Heh..." Jamie began devouring his food, a lot happier than when he'd come home. "So, she likes wolves?"

"Mm... mhmm, big time fetishist for wolves. Especially, white ones." David chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"Don't encourage him, darling, he's a white wolf."

"He is?" Sophie looked at him, "Hey... so that means, Lex is your mate?" Jamie nodded.

"Only reason why David's letting me be around you."

"What do you mean?" Sophie looked between them, Jamie grinning wickedly, while David kept flashing him a dirty look.

"I was hoping to ease her into our habits James."

"Best to let her know now isn't it? We've nearly over stayed our original welcome. We'll need to go visit with them if we want to stay longer." David sighed, sometimes Jamie was really a lot smarter than he gave him credit for.

"What's he talking about David?" Sophie looked at him, he smiled wryly.

"Well, you know how I told you we're a particularly violent species?" She nodded, "Well, if Jamie was an unbound wolf, there'd be no way I would let him be so close to you while you're basically naked."

"What he means to say, is that had I been unbound, without even thinking about it he would've had me by my throat, and probably killed me for looking at you. Not to meantion that attitude I had, if I was anyone else he would've killed me without blinking." Her eyes widened. "We're very protective and possessive, especially when our mates are humans." She looked at David, he just nodded in agreement with Jamie.

"What has that to do with meeting people David?"

"We're not from here, darling. We belong to a different pack, if we want to stay here much longer we're gonna have to go check in with his pack's Alpha." James nodded.

"If you and my sweetling don't feel like moving back to Ireland with David and me, we're going to have to go ask the alpha of this pack to let us stay here."

"Yeah, but since we're powerful wolves we'll have to bring our mates along. Not only for your safety, but so the alpha can check you two out. He won't like us living on his territory knowing full well we can easily take his title from him if we wanted."

"It was easier before since we hadn't found you two yet," Jamie got up to get some coffee, "The alpha was pretty much at ease thinking there was no way we'd cause any problems so long as we needed their cooperation to find you two." Sophie nodded faintly.

"But... can't you just agree to join this pack or something? Like.. offer your allegiance as a gesture of peace?"

"No, no and no. We are Kriegerkoenig von Braunwulf's, if the other packs got wind we'd joined the North American clan wars would erupt in a heartbeat." David told her. "We are too feared to go joining anyone else."

"The level of our power is so far above the wolves born now adays that it's just best if our family just stays seperate." Jamie set before them cups of coffee.

"Thank you," Sophie mumbled, focusing on him, she noticed the imensity of his tattoos, especially when compared to David. "Um, do those... go lower?" She motioned to his navel. Jamie grinned.

"Yeah." David chuckled.

"Wow, how come you've got more that David? I thought that was family history."

"Well, you see darling, James' tattoos are more than just family history." David smiled at her, "Our aunt that does the tattoos, she has a really special ability. She can imbue dormant power inside them."

"Yeah, so if we ever get into trouble where our strength alone isn't enough, we can summon more through the tattoos. They awaken the power of our bloodline." James pouted slightly, "But with me she had to do something different."

"What?" Sophie looked between them, now David held an amused grin.

"You see darling, Jamie is a very unbalanced wolf. Nearly all of his power is held by his wolf. So, when I say he has no control its me teasing, but also the truth. He's got more tattoos to give his human side a fighting chance, to leash his wolf, so to speak."

"...Wow... must work if Lex got home alright." David laughed quietly, kissing her head.

"Damnit Davey, stop corrupting your mate." James complained, but he didn't mind much. Grinning faintly as he watched David pull Sophie onto his lap. It was obvious the girl was still exhausted, and she seemed ready to fall asleep now that she'd eaten. "Hey Sophie, do me a favor?" She looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Call Lex? I don't have her number, and I don't want her to think I'm a stalker."

"But you guys are. You were watching her house like David does weren't you?" Both boys looked away. "There see! I knew it!" She smiled, "But I wanna ask her how she's handling the news anyway," Sophie giggled. "I'll call her in a bit, she probably hasn't woken up yet." Jamie nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go nap for a bit, see you two later." James got up, stretching. He yawned slightly, walking to his room.

"C'mon darling, we can leave this mess for later. You need to nap too." David stood with Sophie in his arms, she didn't even have the will to argue.

"Okay, but I wanna talk to Lex first."

"Of course lovely, of course."

...

Alexa groaned faintly, groping blindly in the pitch black room for her cellphone. She didn't know what time it was, could be 3 in the morning, or 5 in the afternoon, she could care less. All that mattered to her was that she hadn't gotten enough sleep, and someone was calling her. She was slow to accept the call, slow to respond to the gratingly peppy voice on the other end. Even if it was her own fault.

"Goodmorning Lex! Hi!" Sophie smiled bright, leaning against the warmth of David. They were once again naked, laying together. His fingers trailed through her hair, a soft purr vibrating through her body happily.

"So you're still alive."

"Uh huh, you sounded worried in the message." Lex sat up, sighing softly.

"Of course I'd be. I called you half a dozen times and you never answered, not even the texts. Then I call your house and your sister tells me you're spending the night with David. How could I not be worried."

"I thought you'd be happy Lex, you've always wanted a wolf."

"I know right!" She gushed, "Did David bite you?" She gasped, "How was the sex? Was it like everything we've ever read?"

"Well," Sophie blushed dark, "He didn't bite me in like.. the marking way we read. And the sex was... well... like nothing else. It was better than reading about it, but it's so different from anything." David chuckled quietly.

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is he gonna marry you?" Sophie looked at David, she hadn't thought of that. She hadn't thought about a lot of things, like the fact that they'd had unprotected sex all night.

"Um... Lex... can I call you later?" David tilted his head, his darling was panicking. No good ever came of her panicking.

"Sure..."

"Oh... I might as well tell you now. Due to unavoidable circumstances, Jamie will be forced to watch over you. Don't freak out, they can't help being stalkerish. But you'll be happy, since apperantly your redhead is a white wolf." Lex felt her jaw drop.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... so i'll call you later. Bye..." Sophie hung up.

"Well Damn..." Lex sighed and looked at her phone, "Eh... 11:30... not that bad." She got out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. Stumbling only two times, really today must be a good day since she usually fell more than a handful of times after waking up. "I really have to clean this room one of these days..." She mumbled, blinking her eyes against the diffused light coming in through the window of the bathroom.

...

"I could be pregnant!" Sophie cried. Sitting up to look at David. He tilted his head.

"Is it cause for concern lovely?"

"I'm not married David!" He nodded again.

"I know darling."

"I want to get married David!" Sophie began to cry, her body's exhaustion fueling her erratic emotions. "I want a big wedding where my family can come, and I can wear a blue wedding dress, and we can all dance and have a good time!" David pulled her into his arms, purring, rubbing her back. Her emotions were all over the place and he wasn't sure what exactly was wrong now, he just knew she needed comforting. "I can't move out David! I can't just live with you! Don't you want me as your wife? And... kids..." She lifted her head again, looking at him. "I want a lot of kids David, do you? But... I'm only twenty, and we're not married!"

"Sophie..." David chuckled, rubbing her back. "Darling, we can have the wedding you want. I don't care how big, expensive, or what you want it. You'll have the wedding of your dreams lovely."

"Really?" He nodded, kissing her gently.

"I'm sorry I haven't asked you to marry me yet darling, but since I haven't moved from your side since last night, it's been hard for me to buy you a ring." She blushed dark as he smiled softly at her. "And I have no trouble having a dozens of pups if you want them lovely." She nodded, sniffing lightly.

"What if I'm pregnant already David?"

"Then we better get the wedding business done quick, huh?" She nodded, letting him pull her into his arms. "Don't worry about anything darling, I will take care of you and give you anything you desire." He purred softly, as she nuzzled her wet cheek against his chest, her tears started all over. "What now my sweet Sophie?" David asked, exasperated.

"I... really wanna be pregnant now! I'm so happy!" He laughed, kissing her.

"My silly mate."

...

"Hey Charlie, who're you talkin' too?" Alexa yawned, walking into the living room where her brother sat, she rubbed her still sleep deprived eyes.

"You have a guest, Lex," Charlie stood up, motioning to the red head sitting on the couch across from him. "He dropped you off last night apperantly." Her eyes widened, and she blushed.

"Hey sweetling, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Jamie really just didn't have any patience, he grinned from where he sat.

"You know him right?" Charlie asked, faintly suspicious with the color that blossomed on his pale sister's face.

"Yeah..." Lex smiled faintly at her brother. "Don't worry about it, he's a new client of mine."

"You better finish your other commisions before starting a new one Lex, or else you'll never get paid." Charles stretched, patting his baby sister's head before walking back to his room. "Don't be loud with him kay? Or I'll hose the two of you down."

"Fuck off..." Lex grumbled, folding her arms underneath her generous chest. She waited till her brother was out of earshot before glaring at Jamie. "Sophie made it sound like you'd be more subtle than this."

"What can I say sweetling," Jamie shrugged, "Subtletly isn't my forte."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Yeah... so... um... hoped you liked it! Soooo sorry if its not as dramatic as some would like, and kind of empty. We still have a bit to go, but I honestly didn't put much effort into this *bows* I deeply! deeply! apologize if it's lame!... sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

Parte dos of my double update! So yea, more into the side of my favorite red headed wolf and his mate whose modelled after my bestie friend, and reason for writing this story! ^_^

* * *

"Well, since you're here... C'mon." Lex sighed, motioning him to follow her. Jamie got up, smiling, following her through the house. There were a lot of knicknacks everywhere, no matter where you looked it was interesting. Of course, what caught his eye easier was the lovely rear he was following. He imagined her pinned beneath him, screaming for him, submitting to him. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking..." She frowned, turning to him with her arms still crossed.

"Can't help it sweetling, I've been dreaming about you for years. Now that the real thing is in front of me, I'm having trouble controling myself." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh... huh... well get in... You get to help me." Jamie grew a bit curious, walking into the pitch black room, his eyes adjusted instantly. He could make out a small bed tucked into a corner, but the rest of the room...

"How do you live in here?" He exclaimed.

"Oh shush... not like you can sense messiness, at least wait until I turn on the light."

"It doesn't matter if it's dark..." Lex bit back her scream when he was suddenly pressed to her, his voice low, "I've got excellent night vision... hm... " He growled teasingly, his lips brushing against her ear lobe, "I see clothes thrown across the bed, a bra on top... There's a bunch of small statues... a big one by the curtains... There's a canvas... looks like you only just started drawing on it..." She clenched her jaw, refusing her body's request to shudder, his warmth wasn't going to deter her.

"Well, I was still right," She flipped the light switch, "You can't sense messiness." Lex broke away from his hold, sighing. "Your sex drive is way to intense, blushy boy." He pouted, watching as she went to her canvas.

"Is that so bad?"

"Yeah, it is since I don't know you." She pinned her hair up. "Take your clothes off." He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm... confused..."

"I need a male model for one of my commisions, I'm already a week late but I can't get it right. So, since you're here, I might as well use you." She motioned to a lounge chair, "You can keep your underwear on if you're bashful." Jamie chuckled, taking off his clothes.

"I'm not bashful sweetling," He pulled down his pants, "and I don't wear underwear." Lex did good not to look at him, he pouted but this was a game his mate wanted to play, and as long as he got to spend time with her he didn't care.

"Relax on the chair," Jamie sat, leaning back. Alexa inhaled slowly, her eyes closed, calling upon her artist's detatchment. She was used to beauty, she could appreciate without her body going haywire. She was a proffessional dammit!

"You're drooling sweetling," He grinned, folding his arms beneath his head so the long line of his body was visible to her. Lex jumped slightly, fuck! When had she opened her eyes? Her hand went to her mouth.

"I am not drooling!" She glared, trying to very hard to not follow those tattoos.

"No? Well, my mistake," Jamie chuckled.

"Just... lay like that..." She pouted, going towards him. "Just need to add a few things." She went to the curtains behind him, pulled them open, the sun streamed in. It made the golden highlights in his hair nearly sparkle. She picked up a red throw, looking at him. "Hm... would be a shame."

"What would?" Jamie watched her, faintly unhappy that she seemed so at ease looking at him. Actually, he was really unhappy she didn't seem to care. He was gorgeous! It was a fact, not his arrogance, so why was she so calm!

"You see... it's better if you look like you're napping... so the blanket could be thrown across your legs... like it's slipping off." She set the blanket on him, pulling it down so it was slipping, but her frown deepened, "But it's such a shame to cover your legs..."

"Ah... well... why don't you have the blanket on the floor then?" She thought about it.

"Yeah.. it fell, and is pooled on the floor. Okay... should be alright." She continued pulling until the blanket fell as naturally as she could fake it. She walked back to her easel, looking at him. "Yeah..." She nodded, "Good... looks natural... close your eyes." He did as she said. "Tell me when you get tired, I get so caught up I lose track of time..." Jamie smiled faintly.

"Alright sweetling." She tilted her head.

"Keep that smile... like you're having a good dream..."

...

"Mmm..." David turned, his hand meeting the mattress, it... shouldn't have touched the mattress. He opened his eyes, the bed was still warm. "Sophie?" He sat up slowly, he was the only one in the room. He yawned softly; looking at the clock, they hadn't been asleep for very long, it was only mid afternoon. He listened carefully, heard movement, he sighed. "Sophie..."

"I can't see them... are you sure they're there?" David walked into the kitchen, Sophie was at the door leading out onto the balcony, she had put the shirt back on, at least no one would be able to see her nude body. They were at groundlevel so at least he didn't have to worry about her falling to her death in her sleep, only people seeing her. She'd been able to open the door, but seemed hesitant to step out of the house.

"Sophie, darling..." David ran his fingers through his hair. Her eyes were open, but there was a glassyness that would have been startling if he didn't have prior experience.

"I should tell David... he'll protect me." She looked to her left, stepping away from the door. "He'll be able to see them."

"See what?" It was a trick that seemed to work, if he spoke to her she'd answer his questions. He could figure out what she was seeing, who she was talking to, what information she was getting. Since she never remembered anything when she woke, this would be the only way to know what was going on.

"I don't want to see them," She shook her head, pleading softly with the invisible person talking to her.

"Sophie, I'll keep you safe lovely. Tell me what is out there." She closed her eyes, wincing, pointed beyond the balcony.

"In the trees... they're waiting... Look at their eyes he's saying they've been watching..."

"Who've been watching Sophie?" He stepped towards her, then stopped when the breeze carried in a scent to him. He growled low, he knew.

"Take her to the room," He flicked his eyes towards the presence. "Let her sleep, she hasn't gotten nearly enough." Feeling it move passed him, he watched Sophie's head turn. "Thanks..."

"He is sweet isn't he?" Sophie giggled, her hand reaching out to her friend infront of her, David smiled faintly. "We get to rest now?" She nodded, following the presence. David's eyes narrowed, he stepped out of the house; closed the door behind himself. They'd been far too relaxed, had taken for granted the clearence given two years ago. It was still daylight, he couldn't risk being seen, he jumped over the balconey. Stalked towards the woods, he'd call Jamie after dealing with this problem.

...

"Hey sweetling, I think maybe it's time we ate something." Jamie opened his eyes, wincing momentarily against the light in her room. The sun had set a while ago, he didn't know how long. Lex nodded faintly, distracted as she continued to shade his face. She was so caught up in what she was doing she barely felt it when he hugged her. "Sweetling, you need to eat..."

"Hm..." She blinked slowly, looked at him. "Jamie?" He laughed softly, kissed her nose.

"Hey, sweetling. Care to join me for some dinner?" She nodded, setting down her coal.

"Hm... want to eat here?" He shrugged.

"Whatever is easier for you," He watched her, she stretched. "The house has been quiet, where are your parents?"

"Working... depending on the time they're trying to meet some deadline and are deaf to the world." She smiled, "We all have a really bad work habit, we leave everything till the last minute." He grimaced.

"Yeah, that is bad... well, want to order take out? I don't mind paying for it, you can go see if your parents have the will to eat." She nodded.

"Sure, are you planning on spending the night?"

"Even if you don't let me spend it in here, I'll be around." She nodded faintly.

"Sophie was right, you guys are stalkers."

"We have no choice in the matter." James grinned, setting his hands on his hips. Lex let her eyes wander down his tattoos, really that must be a trap...

"Put your clothes on!" She glared, turning away. "Damn!" He laughed, going to his clothes. Lex let her eyes follow his backside, oh what a nice ass he had. Jamie could just as well summon his clothes to his body, but feeling her eyes so lusty as they gazed at him, he felt this would be best. "You enjoy being an asshole don't you?" He laughed, pulling up his pants.

"Maybe; I just spent the entire day naked with my mate, and she hasn't touched me one bit. Excuse me if I feel like teasing you a bit." Alexa frowned.

"Do you only want sex from me?"

"No," Jamie went close to her, "I want all of you. You are my mate sweetling, you belong to me. I'm sorry if my love takes such a physical manifestation, but that's the only way I know how to express it." She narrowed her eyes at him. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, he had a text from David sent a while ago.

"I don't belong to anyone." He smiled indulgently at her, opening the text.

"Yes you do sweetling, you're mine. And even you know it."

"Hmph... see how far you get with that attitude. Believe me, you might not have any control, but I definitely do." Jamie grinned, would've answered her if the message didn't catch his attention. He smile disappeared, a seriousness darkened his face. Lex tilted her head, curious. "What is it?"

"You own the land around here right?" She nodded, "How much?"

"A few acres all around."

"I need to go outside for a bit."

"Okay... um... there's a door that leads out back from my bathroom." He nodded, walking there. "Wait, why?"

"Because sweetling, I'm not the only one with stalker like tendencies." Jamie pushed the door open, his control over his wolf wavering. He raised his head, sniffed the air. "You stay inside... Lock the door." Alexa nodded, noticing his eyes darken. They could probably still be green, a deep forest color, nearly black. The sandpaper quality in his voice made her shudder, she would do as he said, but wanted to see what he was up to first.

James growled loudly, warningly but they didn't leave. Either they were stupid, or truely believed in whatever they were sent here to do. He and David had caught sight and smell of them before, but it never lasted long, never were they so close. He howled, his power escaping as he turned into his white wolf form. He was angry they'd threatened her, they'd regret it. She wasn't bound to him yet, they threatened what was his before he could even properly claim her. They'd pay dearly. He gnashed his jaws, his hair standing on end with his ferocity.

Lex gasped, he really was a wolf, and white to top it off. Even if she wasn't sure what was going on, she knew he was irritated. Before she could stop herself she reached out to him, his fur was so soft. Jamie looked back at her, his nearly black eyes recognized her, he nuzzled her hand with his snout. She never had to fear him. The air around him was stiffling, static, pregnant with his incredible strength; Lex almost felt bad for what ever had pissed him off.

James howled one more time, a last warning to those stupid enough to test him. They still didn't move, he knew where they were, the weaklings. He looked back to Alexa, motioned with his head to her door. She nodded, understanding, knowing that much. She went back inside, locked the door. They'd pay for ruining his good mood...

* * *

Sooo! Woo! ^_^ Yeah, hope it was decent! lol... A little weird I know, but forgive the small issues por favor...


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, Hello! ^_^

* * *

"David?" Sophie yawned, rubbing her eyes as she walked towards the yummy smell that woke her. It was dark out, she must've been sleeping all day. David smiled at her as she wandered towards him, she was swaying from side to side, food having taken over her immediate need for sleep.

"Hey darling, how was your nap?" She smiled when he pulled her close, kissed her head.

"Mmm... nice..." She nuzzled against him, her hands rubbing the arm around her waist. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to clean and cook for you," David replied, it would be better if he didn't let her know he'd been up far longer than that. Thankfully, all of the wounds he recieved were mostly healed. Sophie was still drowsy, being lulled back into sleep by his scent. "Cute, lovely." David smiled, kissing her head. "The food is nearly ready, go get some plates."

"Okay..." Sophie yawned, walking to the cabinet he'd motioned to. She lowered two plates, then stopped, "Is Jamie gonna eat with us?"

"Oh... Jamie isn't here lovely, he went to go spend time with Alexa."

"Really?" David nodded, filling the plates with food.

"He said he was going to go charm her."

"Hm... Alexa already likes him though... so it'll be hard for him." David tilted his head, setting the plates on the table.

"How so?"

"Well, Lex... is stubborn. And from what I can tell of Jamie, he's kind of cocky. So because she likes him, she probably won't be inclined to be nice to him." David smiled faintly, kissing her head."What?"

"I'm glad you're not like that, darling." Sophie pouted.

"Are you saying i'm easy?"

"Oh hell no... Definitely not easy, but I like how shy you are," David grinned, helping her sit. "It's endearing."

"Well, maybe Jamie thinks her stubborness is endearing?"

"He has to." David smiled.

"Why? What do you mean?" He set a cup of juice in front of her, kissed her cheek before sitting in his chair.

"Darling, we are literally made for eachother. I am created to fit you perfectly, like you are created to fit me perfectly. Same thing with every mated pair." Sophie looked at her plate, David tilted his head. "What's wrong, lovely?"

"It's like... you have no choice but to love me..." David smiled at her.

"I suppose, but no matter how right you are for me darling, I fell in love with you on my own." She looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded, then grinned.

"How else do you think I could hold out for all these months?" Sophie laughed. "Now eat up while it's still warm darling." She nodded, digging into the delicious food.

...

"Pack up your things..." Jamie growled appearing in Lex's room. She gapped, one second she was naked in the privacy of her own room, now... She wasn't alone.

"Out! Out!" She scrambled for her towel, the one wrapped around her hair falling off in her rush. Jamie let his eyes wander her body, nearly forgot what was so important. God, how badly he wanted her.

"Sweetling... you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." He neared her, Lex glared, trying not to blush.

"Flattery won't work!" She stepped back, "What in the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I came back to get you." She blinked.

"Yeah... I got that with your first statement. Let me rephrase mine, how the fuck did you get in here?"

"Ah..." Jamie grinned sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. "I can teleport."

"Come again.."

"Teleport, I just kind of, appear where I want to be when I want to." She tilted her head.

"Okay, I was really excited when I saw you become a wolf... but... now i'm wondering if I hit my head." Alexa sat on her bed, forgetting her nakedness. She rubbed her palm over her forehead. "This is just an elaborate dream. It's got to be."

"You know sweetling..." James leaned down to her, his hands carressing her breast. "This is as real as the rest of your life has been." He growled into her ear, "I'm not good at control and you're leaving yourself open to me right now." She blushed dark and jerked away.

"Stop touching!" She covered her breasts, pouting. "Go over there, sit facing the corner!"

"Sweetling..." Jamie grinned, going towards her again.

"I said go!" He stopped, she was really commanding him. He was at a loss, but since he actually did need her to pack her things he decided to listen.

"Alright... alright, just pack when your done." She frowned, waiting until he had turned completely before she got up to change.

"Why am I packing?"

"Because it's safer if you come live and David and I."

"No."

"No, what sweetling?"

"I am not living with two boys... Wait... wait, fuck that. I am not living with two wolves." Jamie sighed, banging his head against the wall. As much as he enjoyed her fiestiness, her passion, it was such a headache.

"You won't be alone, Davey won't be letting Sophie go home for a while. Not until we get some things sorted out." James listened as she dressed, he estimated when she was done and turned. "You have to understand something Alexa." She looked at him, buttoning her pants.

"What?"

"You are my mate. I know you humans have issues with sex and the like, but we don't. I don't care what kind of hang ups you may have, and I'm not patient." Lex crossed her arms, staring at him. "We are in a bit of a situation right now. To keep you girls safe it's better if we keep you together. Also, as much as it is annoying, i'd rather keep you happy. So, David and I will do all we can to make sure you two have everything you could ever want."

"Wow... such a charmer..." Lex pouted, sitting on her bed. "Turn the lights off on your way out. I have an early day tomorow."

"...I said pack your things."

"And I don't care." Jamie growled, this is his punishment for being an asshole. Fuck karma.

...

"Did you call home?" Sophie nodded, nuzzling against David.

"My Daddy wasn't happy... but he said as long as you come home tomorow to talk to him he'll be fine with letting me spend more time here." She nuzzled against his warm skin. "I don't know how to tell them that I want to live with you... that we'll get married." David nodded, stroking her hair.

"I guess, we can start by telling them i'm not exactly human."

"We can tell them that?" He nodded.

"Your family is trustworthy, and they love you Sophie. I don't see anything wrong with telling them what I am. As long as they don't go telling the whole world." She giggled. "What?"

"My mommy will be so happy... She's been wanting to be a grandma since we all hit puberty." He laughed. Turning over with her, trapping her beneath him. "Yee!"

"My darling," He kissed her, Sophie practically melted. He began to purr, his tongue dominating as he tasted her. She gripped his forearms, moaning into the kiss as he grew hard against her. David didn't know how long he had until James got back, but... well... how could he resist his mate when she was so willing.

"David... What about..?" Sophie blushed faintly, shivering when sharp canines scraped her fluttering pulse.

"Shh... just focus on me, lovely."

"James! LET ME DOWN NOW!" David growled loud, how the hell was she supposed to focus on him when they were being so loud.

"Fine..." Jamie shrugged, dropping Alexa onto the couch. He set the bag down next to her, "Hey David! You guys better not be fucking!" Sophie blushed dark, looking at him with her eyes wide.

"Yeah... don't worry lovely," David sighed, kissing her nose before rising off of her. "I'll make his death a swift one." Sophie nodded, sitting up.

"Um... do you have sweatpants I can borrow?"

"Sure, darling." David got up and went to his dresser. He pulled out two pairs of black drawstring sweatpants, tossing one to her. He smiled, watching her put on his clothes.

"What is it?" Sophie looked at him, tying the sweatpants snug around her waist.

"You look so cute, all my clothes just hang on you." She pouted.

"That's cause you're too tall," He chuckled, putting on his pants.

"I know lovely," He stood up, walked to her. The bickering outside was starting to get louder, it was annoying to say the least. "Would you mind terribly if I muzzled them?"

"Yes! That's so mean!" David sighed, winding his arm around her shoulders.

"You are too nice, darling." He smiled, walking out with her.

"How do you expect me to go along with any of this?" Lex glared at Jamie from the couch. "You could've asked me you know. Be just a tad bit nicer. Maybe not so annoyingly big headed and jerkish?"

"Ha... please... You act as if that wouldn't have worked. You're way too stubborn." Jamie looked over his shoulder as footsteps neared. "Hey Davey, I hope we didn't interupt anything.."

"Ass," David growled, taking a swing at James' head. "I thought you said you were gonna charm her." He motioned to the fuming blond on their couch. Sophie quckly by passed the two boys, going to her friend.

"Are you okay?" Lex pouted at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about him Sophie?"

"Well... I..." She was flustered.

"She couldn't tell you Alexa, it was James' job to tell you." David sighed, smacking Jamie in the back of the head. "He's not the most tact wolf born, but... He felt that was the best way and time to tell you..."

"Alright... well... Why in the fuck did he bring me here? He said it's safer to be together."

"Yeah... that's... complicated." David replied, his head tilted, hearing a barely audible sound of hunger."Well, dinner should still be warm, I made enough Alexa." She blushed faintly.

"What makes you think i'm hungry?"

"We can hear it." Jamie grinned. "There is... a lot you don't know about us sweetling." Sophie sighed.

"It's creepy Lex... they can know like... everything just because... they can." She pouted.

"Well fuck, we never had a chance to begin with did we?"

"Uhn uh..." Sophie sighed, "It's just better to go with the flow..."

"Hmph... I don't just go with the flow." Lex stood, following David to their kitchen area. Jamie laughed.

"I would say it's annoying how much you fight sweetling, but it honestly just excites me."

"Ewe..." Sophie couldn't stop herself, she grimaced. "That sounds so perverted." David chuckled.

"Remember what I told you lovely, you're meekness excites me, her aggressiveness excites him."

"Oh..." Sophie blushed, growing warm at the thoughts of how David looked, felt when he was turned on. A low growl made her jump.

"Don't start now lovely," David sighed, his body instantly reacting to her. James laughed, Alexa just stared at them.

"You're all perverts." She mumbled, taking her plate from David, "Even turned my dear friend into a letch."

"Eh?" Sophie jumped, "I... I'm not a letch."

"Please... I don't need their special enhancements to see that you feel like jumping David's bones." Alexa shook her head, jumping onto a barstool. "I would say go ahead, but I really would rather not be witness to anything."

"Hm... I'm sure..." David grinned, walking back over to Sophie. "C'mon lovely, we'll watch a movie while Jamie and Alexa bond a little more." He took her hand, walking back to the bedroom.

"You have a tv?" She looked at him, surprised. He laughed.

"Yeah, darling and movies." Jamie smiled, setting a glass of juice in front of Alexa.

"Why do you look so happy?" She asked suspiciously. Taking a sip from the cup, as though afraid he'd put something in it. Jamie grinned at her, his canines glinting in the light.

"Because," He nipped at her jaw. She tried her best to ignore him. "You might be hungry, but you can't hide the need you have." She continued to eat slowly, calmly. Ignoring was definitely harder than she thought.

"So you say..."

"Yeah... I do," James grinned, deciding to leave her alone to finish eating. She'll need the energy. She was in his grasp now, she would be his.

* * *

So yeah... needless to say... more smut is on the way! ^_^ Hope you were at least a bit amused by them!


	14. Chapter 14

Double update for being soooo busy! I apologize greatly! Please forgive me!

**But a warning! It's a lot of smut... it starts out smut!**

* * *

A loud moan fell from her lips as rough palms gripped her ass, a greedy mouth devoured her sex hungrily. She tangled her fingers in the long red hair, the growl he emitted brought her even closer to the blessed climax. His tongue invaded her, stroked, thumped against her as he held her tightly. Her head thrashed as she pulled at his soft hair. How... did they end up this way... She cried aloud her body tensing and twitching as he brought her the release she wanted.

- About 30 minutes earlier-

Alexa flipped through the channels on the tv. She sat on the couch with her legs curled beneath her, James sat next to her. Close enough to be within her reach, but not close enough to touch her. She grit her teeth, his body heat was intense enough she could feel it, like he was calling to her. It was hard as all hell to focus on the tv.

James grinned, her body was reacting to him, but she had an almost unnatural amount of control. He needed something to push her over the edge. Something to override whatever barriers she had set up, whatever allowed her to be so goddamned stubborn.

...

"David!" Sophie was trying to be quiet as he plunged within her. Somehow during the course of movie he'd removed her clothes. He was naked, over top of her. The movie played on, uninterupted, ignored. He pinned her hands over head, as he surged deeper. She nearly screamed, still trying to accomodate him. So thick, nearly too big, but not quite.

"My Sophie..." David growled quietly. He latched onto a dark bruise he'd left on her neck last night, her passion filled cry encouraged him. Her legs lifted aroung his hips as he moved. He loved it, loved her, loved how generous she was with him. He made sure she forgot all about those just outside, they could hear her but she didn't care anymore. He never even cared to begin with. Anyway, wouldn't matter soon.

"Aaahn!" He growled loud, nearly howeled when her nails tore at him. This... would be a good night...

...

"Hm..." Alexa tried to clear her throat, ignore the loud sounds coming from the other end of the apartment.

"These walls are really thin aren't they?" Jamie grinned. He'd have to get David a thank you gift, well, Sophie a thank you gift.

"Hmm?" She pretended not to notice, its better to pretend not to notice. It's a lot easier to just raise the volume on the tv.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" She bit her lip, his warm breath blowing against her neck. Why did she put her hair up again? Oh... yeah... it was in her way...

"I... I'm not being stubborn..."

"Yes you are," His fingers touched the skin just beneath the hem of her shirt. He growled quietly, nearly moving his body against hers. She wanted him against her, she closed the distance between them. He smiled.

"You're an asshole."

"I know," When he kissed her it was intense, mind blowing, world dissolving. She tasted better than he thought was possible. He growled deeply when she started battling him. She wouldn't let him dominate without a fight. He pinned her beneath his body, his hands traveling along her side.

"Jamie... wait... wait!..." Alexa gasped, pushing at his chest with her hands. He pulled back, his eyes dark, nearly black. His lip pulled back in a snarl, he, was not a happy wolf.

"What?" He growled, trying to work through his ferocity. "I'm.. not stopping." She watched as his eyes flashed between his natural green and the dark one of his wolf form.

"I... don't want you to stop. But, if we can go into your room or something?" She blushed, "I'd rather not be walked in on."

"Hmm..." He purred in approval, "Alright..." He stood up, lifted her in his arms. "You want what this is leading to right?" Alexa looked at him, a light blush colored his cheeks. Through the roughness she could see his sweet side, he was an asshole yeah, but it hid a very sweet and tender boy.

"Hn..." She leaned to him, kissed his cheek softly, "Yeah, I want you James."

-Presently-

"Mine..." He growled low, licking at her. She tasted so good, it was addictive.

"Jamie...ah..." She was panting as his tongue delved inside her yet again. Her muscles spasmed, she arched her hips high, practically shoving against his face. He growled, sucking her sensitive clit into his mouth. "Nah!" Lex pulled the red hair in her hands, her legs locking around his head. She wouldn't let him go now, not until she'd had her fill.

He growled loud, the vibrations adding to the torment he gave her. He was so painfully hard already, he wanted nothing more but to be inside her. At least she was screaming for him now. Jamie wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her still as his toyed with her.

"Oh! Oh! James!" She lost her voice when her orgasm rocked through her body. She didn't even realize Jamie had risen up her body, that he was rubbing his cock against her, that he was so close to being inside her.

"You want me as your mate right?" He asked softly, kissing her jumpy pulse. He just barely entered her.

"Yes!"

"Good..." He purred, thrusting completely into her. Lex screamed loud, squeezing her eyes shut. "Mine," He smiled nuzzling her neck sweetly. He purred as her body tightened and fought against his intrusion. It felt good even if he didn't move.

"Why..." She panted, blinking away the tears as she tried to find the right words. It hurt, god did it hurt. But it felt good too, at least to him. "Why...mm.."

"Why can you feel my pleasure?" He asked sweetly, thanks to their complete bond he knew what was on her mind. He purred, grinding against her, she moaned loud and he shuddered. He could feel her pleasure as well.

"It's our bond sweetling," James said quietly, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, holding her so she pressed to his body. His other hand held his body up, so he wouldn't crush her, gave him leverage. She cried out, as he began to thrust. "It's... why we're mates..." He growled, his eyes turning dark. He was surprised he could stay human enough for that, his beloved must have a calming quality.

"James!" Lex's world devolved into the bare minimum of sensations. He bit and sucked on her neck, his growls doing more to her than his voice could. Her body shuddered at each deep thrust,as she tried to catch her breath. Tried to do anything other than moan and scream. Saying it felt good was an understatement, now she knew why Sophie had had trouble describing it. This, this was in a completely different league than anything she'd ever experienced. "Gaah!"

"Heh..." Jamie chuckled, licking his elongated canines, he was able to angle himself just right so he got all of his beloved's pleasure points. Each seperate thing that could drive her crazy was now his to exploit. "Precious sweetling..." He groaned softly, feeling nails scratch his scalp.

"Keep... going!" She managed, as her back reached an impossible angle as her body was bombarded by intense feelings. James smiled, kissing her throat. "Ah! James!"

"Say please," He commanded throatily, having pulled out of her. He licked a bruise he left on her collar, she moaned quietly.

"No..."

"Awe..." He growled softly, teasingly pressing against her opening. "You don't want to finish?" Alexa blushed, but glared as she became increasingly annoyed with his teasing.

"James..."

"Yes?" She gave her own version of his growl, surprising him enough that she was able to switch their positions. She straddled his lap and with a soft grunt impaled herself upon him.

"Mmm..." James growled loud, his claws pricking her hips, he wasn't used to being in the submissive position. His first instict was to turn them over. At least until she moved.

"Aaah.." She threw her head back, her hair flaring out. "James!" She cried when he thrust up into her. She began moving her hips, riding him in sporadic, jerky movements.

"Ugh... Lex..." He gripped her hips tight, helping her as she moved. He panted slightly, his eyes flickering between his controlled and feral state. His temperature rose, as he lifted his hips in time with her movement.

"My wolf..." Alexa muttered, watching him. She gasped as he helped her find a spot to make her go blind with ectasy. "James!" He growled loud.

"Say it again," He said gruffly, hitting that spot that stole her breath.

"Wha...t?" She tightened, her body tensing, she was so close.

"Say that I'm yours again..." He stopped moving, gripped her hips so she couldn't. She whined loud. "Say it..."

"You are mine... My wolf..." She made a begging sound, "Move, god move!"

"Hm..." He grinned, his eyes nearly black. Her back met the matress in a flash, he was suddenly so deep, she felt him so much more intensly than before.

"Oh! God!" She screamed, yanking his hair, "Jamie!" He growled loud as their hips met. Again and again they met, she reached her orgasm, so intensly he nearly lost control.

"Ah...Lex..." He growled, kissing her. She scratched at his chest, his hips never stopped their movement.

"Mmm...Jamie..."

"Mine..." He growled, "I love you Alexa." She blushed, trying to catch her breath.

"Love?"

"Mhm..." He kissed her again, not waiting for a reply, she was confused with her feelings. He understood, right now all that mattered was her satisfaction. That was all he cared about, and she wanted more.

"Aaah!" He grinned as she cried out, this would be a long night.

...

"They're really loud," Sophie said quietly. Giggling as David nuzzled her breast.

"So are you lovely." She blushed, arching with a gasp as his hardness pressed to her.

"David..."

"I can't help it darling, I have a lot of stamina."

"I... can tell..." She moaned softly when he bit her. The red on her face darkened as renewed cries started in the room next to them.

"Heh..." David kissed her softly, his hands pushing her thighs open wider, "We'll be busy for a while longer lovely."

"Why?" She asked distractedly, licking her lips as she focused on him inside of her.

"Well... Jamie and I have a habit of feeding off eachother." She took a deep breath, arching.

"Oh..." He chuckled, his darling didn't care anymore. Honestly, neither did he.

...

"Fuck..."

"Don't... say... that... word..." Alexa panted. She could see the sun coming up through his window. Her entire body tingled, felt sore, but completely satiated. She'd never felt so exhausted or so content before. She looked over at James. She could see hickeys of varying intensity scattered along his neck and chest. She could feel hers. Hm, they had gone back and forth, sex turned out to be more of a battle between them.

"Sorry..." He chuckled. He didn't know who'd won their last round, but he was too blissful to care. "Mm... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think... I can't feel my legs though." She tried to push herself up, it didn't work. "Eh... nevermind, I think you fucked my back out of alignment." James laughed.

"You'll be alright. Just need some sleep." She let him pull her against his chest. He purred happily.

"Hmph... If my spine is fucked you're paying for it." He laughed, kissing a mark he'd left on her shoulder.

"Gladly beloved, gladly."

"Hey... is that a new pet name?" She asked sleepily, yawning.

"Yeah sweetling, don't you like it?" Alexa blushed just faintly.

"Its okay..." He chuckled, holding her as she fell asleep.

* * *

I hope it was decent enough ^_^ Thanks for continuing to read this story! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed and commented, they really encouraged me!


	15. Chapter 15

Double update part two! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

"Sophie love," David kissed her forehead. She lay tangled in his blankets, their night's exertions even overriding her usual sleepwalking. She complained softly, trying to bury herself even deeper against his pillows. "Heh... Darling, your parents are at the door."

"What!" She bolted upright, at least before her slow mind comprehended her pain and she lowered slowly back onto the bed, "Oowwe... It hurts all over David."

"I'm sorry lovely," David mumbled, nuzzling her spine. He could feel her pain, it made him twitch in irritation to stop it. In their passionate embraces throughout the night he'd done his best to control the extent of his strength. His little mate was human, she wouldn't have been able to take him at his highest capacity, but still, it seemed he'd been a bit too amorous. "I'll.."

"Don't you dare," Sophie turned over onto her back, wincing as her body protested the movement. She glared at David, "I know what's going through that pretty head of yours and I'll hurt you if you continue that sentence. I'll be alright, if sex is like this all the time i'm sure my body will, for one, get used to it; and two, i'll lose these pesky 20 pounds that have been here since puberty." David growled softly, nuzzling her breast.

"I don't want you to lose whatever imaginary weight you think is there. You're perfect the way you are."

"Mm... Do you like breasts?" She stroked his cheek, he blinked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You keep rubbing your cheek against mine, makes me think of a cat almost." David grinned and leaned to place a light kiss to her hip.

"Well, I love your breasts darling, but I have to say your ass is my personal favorite." She blushed dark, not having expected that answer. "But since your breasts are the easiest to reach at the moment..."

"Ah... okay..." She fidgeted as her body began to react to his loving touches, "David... I'm... in a lot of pain right now. But why am I...like... well..."

"Horny?" She nodded, "Well that is because lovely," David inhaled her strong, demanding scent. "You are ovulating." Her eyes widened.

"You can tell that?"

"Mhmm... At least you don't have to be worried about having a child out of wedlock, you just got into heat during your sleep." He smiled, kissing the swell of her breast as he sat next to her. "And your body needs a break, so I won't indulge in its whims."

"Thanks..." Sophie mumbled, a little more than slightly disappointed. David smiled faintly, his hand rubbing her hip soothingly.

"Darling," She looked at him, "Would you want to live here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since we are together now, I will be willing and ready to marry you whenever you want. And we can start a family, but to do so usually means I'll take you back to my home."

"You mean Ireland?"

"Mhmm, in actuality I should have us on a plane there by tonight." She blanched, he chuckled, "I said I should, not I would lovely."

"Oh... oh... kay..." Sophie let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why are you rushing David?"

"Remember I said Jamie and I have to take you girls to see the alpha of this pack." She nodded, "It seems we'll have to do that a lot sooner than we expected. Wolves have been sent out to spy on us, and they know where you live."

"Will my family be okay?" Sophie panicked, if David hadn't leaned over her just then she'd have sat up and been in more pain.

"Yes, yes. They are fine, the spies are only interested in you and Alexa." She nodded faintly, "But, you girls have to be prepared, he might not let us live here. Truthfully, if he doesn't allow us to stay on his territory, we are not leaving you behind."

"...Then... why are you asking what I want to do David?" She asked quietly.

"Because, depending on what you wish, my lovely, I'll be prepared to ask the alpha for any length of time you need, or a permanent residence." Sophie bit her lip slightly, this was a lot to digest, a lot to think about, a lot to consider. "I understand darling, if you'd rather not move away." David stroked her cheek, Sophie looked at him.

"No, it's okay David. I... I want to go live with you, in Ireland. I'll tell my family, I'm okay with moving with you. I'll just pull myself out of school, and quit my job." She smiled at him, her voice shaking just so, but her resolve was set. "But you know my parents won't be happy in the least that I'm moving to another continent with you." David chuckled softly, leaned down to give her an indulgent kiss.

"Maybe it'll help them if they find out i'm an heir to a large fortune and you'll never want for a thing for the rest of your life."

"You're an heir?" She looked at him, surprised.

"Mhmm, our entire family is wealthy, let alone my parents who've been alive for nearly one hundred years already and amassed quite a fortune." He smiled, kissing her collar bone lightly, "Living as long as we do, and having such a lengthy family history, usually means a lot of money." He grinned at her, "Did you know my family owned the land that Buckingham Palace is built on?"

"No... that's so cool!" He nodded.

"Mhmm," He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her steady pulse. "We used to rule the entire northern European hemisphere; hell, some of my family funded the building of St. Petersburg in Russia under Peter the Great." Sophie stared at him. "What darling?"

"So... How much money do you have?" He smirked.

"If you count only what I've been able to aquire since my birth, enough for us to live comfortably without you ever having to lift a finger, even if the economy collapses. If you add what I have from just having been born into my family, enough to provide the same comfortable lifestyle for seven normal human generations."

"...Wow..."

"Mhmm, so you never have to worry about anything again." David smiled, holding her close.

"Actually, I do."

"What is it?" David asked, faintly surprised. He'd thought he had covered everything of importance for their future.

"I'm... really hungry..." He laughed softly, sitting up.

"Alright lovely, you just rest. I'll go order something, what are you in the mood for?"

"Mmm... Italian!" He smiled, reaching over to the nightstand to get his phone.

"Anything you want, darling."

...

"You've got to be kidding me." Alexa gapped at her hand. Well, more precisely, what was obscuring her hand.

"What?" James stretched slowly, shaking out his hair as he removed his shirt. He had on some pants, but only because Alexa had demanded it of him when she'd awoken to him laying in bed completely naked and unashamed. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, but she was tired and too sore to contemplate doing anything with him. It wasn't fair for him to tease her so.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, as soon as you can walk we're going down to the courthouse and making it official. Our witnesses can be Sophie and Davey."

"...Are you high?" She finally looked at him. She wasn't offended, or even hurt by his demand. In fact, he'd surprised her in a quite romantic way. Around the room was her favorite type of rose, an orange that was edged in red. It looked like fire, and the blooms were everywhere she looked. And of course on her hand, on her ring finger to be more exact, was la piece de resistance.

"No, drugs and alcohol don't work for us like they do for you humans." Jamie smiled, the ring she wore was one he had made soon after first becoming bound to her. The ring had a beatiful, 3 carat impeccably cut round diamond set in intricate hand detailing with more than a dozen smaller diamonds. He also had the jeweler add two beautiful rectangular sapphires beside the center diamond, the color was rich nearly like beloved's eyes.

"But... I... don't know you." Alexa mumbled, looking at him. A bright red colored her face, and she seemed still in shock.

"Yes you do sweetling, I'm James Gardener. I also go by Lyulf Kriegerkoenig von Braunwulf, but either way I am you're mate." He went to her, kneeled beside the bed. He kissed her thigh, "I am your wolf, I belong to you. You are my mate, my one and only for the rest of my life. You might have just met me, but you do know me beloved. You know me more intimately than anyone else ever could sweetling." Her blush darkened.

"Jamie.."

"I know, you feel like you don't have a choice in the matter and you don't like it. I'm sorry Alexa, I can't help what I am. We were both born into this, we were born to be together, we were created for eachother. I, have been waiting for you for so long, now that I have you I'm not letting you go, I'll die for you." She bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes, she knew he meant it. Her internal alarms hadn't gone off, it was just her nervousness. She was afraid to trust him, afraid it was all an elaborate lie. Even if she knew it wasn't.

"...Okay... I'll marry you." She mumbled.

"You know, you could be happy about it beloved." Jamie smiled, kissing her waist, Alexa smiled faintly.

"I.. just wasn't expecting to wake up with ring and proposal."

"Yeah, i'm impatient and possessive. I won't allow for any humans to think you are available. You are mine and only mine."

"Well.. damn.." Lex grinned, stroking her fingers through his hair. "You've got a bit of a complex don't you?"

"Yes I do beloved," James smiled, kissing her navel lightly.

"Mm... don't start, I don't think I can handle more." He purred softly, rubbing his cheek against her navel. She had trouble yesterday, didn't take much for him to be able to fully claim her. He knew why and it made him so happy. "Jamie..."

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Why are you like... welling with pride?"

"Ah... well..." He turned towards a ringing, his phone! "Hold that thought." He picked it up, read the text message, "David wants to know if you're hungry, sweetling."

"Mmm... yeah actually." He texted back, waited for the reply.

"Apperantly, Sophie wants Italian, do you?"

"Ooo, yeah. Spaghetti and meat balls, yummy. With lots of cheesy garlic bread!" He texted, grinning slightly.

"Those were Sophie's words exactly." Alexa laughed.

"Well yeah, we're bestfriends for a reason." Jamie set his phone on the night stand after reading the final text David sent him, smiling.

"So, your bestfriend has agreed to going to Ireland to live with David. Will you come with me?"

"I already decided to marry you, what makes you think I won't go to Ireland with you?" Lex smiled at him. "Just... How do I explain this to my family?"

"Are you good at keeping a secret?"

"Eh... yeah."

"Then what about you tell them we've been seeing eachother for a long time?"

"And why haven't I brought you home?"

"Because I'm 28." She blinked. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Dude... you're like... old." He chuckled. "I happens."

"Okay, and why would I now be married to you?"

"Because you're pregnant."

"Oh... That is a good story... Yeah, that'll work. I found out I was pregnant, you proposed, and we had a quick legal wedding..." She stopped, understanding her own words. She looked at him, Jamie smiled. He was just, smiling. She blanched. "This is... just a story right?"

"Most of it is. You are pregnant though."

"Come again?"

"You are pregnant."

...

"You! You! Stay in this room until I say so!" Sophie jumped, hearing a door slam. David raised his head from her breast. He heard slow, dragging footsteps, it was definitely Alexa.

"What was that about?" She asked him quietly.

"I don't know," He had an idea. He picked up his phone, texting is a godsend sometimes.

"David..." He looked at her. She sat up slowly, wincing slightly.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm going to go talk to Lex. Okay?"

"I can just bring her in here, lovely."

"No, she's mad... It'll just be easier if I go to her." He nodded and walked over to the floor to pick up the shirt she'd been wearing yesterday.

"If you say so darling, I'll carry you though."

"No... I'm not an invalid David, I'll be alright." Sophie tried to smile but grimaced a bit as she stood. David let his eyes roam her, ah... Damn the fact that she hurt so badly. "David... you're thinking dirty thoughts." He grinned.

"Yeah... It's hard to not let my mind stray there."

"Hm..." She smiled faintly, raised her arms to let him pull the shirt over her head. "When is the food supposed to get here?"

"In like an hour."

"Okay... We'll be out in the living room then." He nodded, watching her limp to the door. Her steps were slow, she was hunched over.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather I carry you, lovely?"

"Yeah... I'll be okay." Sophie inhaled deeply and straightened. She felt a pull deep within her, it was like a full body cramp. "Do you guys have aspirin?"

"No lovely," David sat up, texting back to Jamie. "I can go buy you girls some."

"Yes please... something that'll relax our muscles. Ooo... Midol works pretty good." He nodded.

"Midol and aspirin and muscle relaxers. Alright," He started getting dressed. "I'll be back quick."

"Thanks..." Sophie mumbled walking out to follow Alexa's earlier steps.

* * *

So again, thanks so very much for commenting and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Sooooo! It's been like... a year! I sincerely apologize! My world kind of ended up falling apart at the seams... (I was seriously and almost laughably ill so often this past year it's unbelievable) But, I decided that since everyone has been waiting for this story, and still even sending me comments and stuff, I just have to finish posting it!

Um... honestly though... For like now until the end, the chapters are very well... almost incoherently bouncy? It makes sense, considering the person I wrote it for loves this story... XD But, yeah, she was basically twisting my ear to finish it so it was against my will in a way. But! Today! This GRAND day! I will post the COMPLETE rest of this story! Aaaand... post another short one which I finished months ago thanks to a fever dream! ^_^ *throws confetti* enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Lex?" She looked up to see Sophie limping towards her. If she wasn't so just, confused, she'd have thought the situation funny. They both looked and moved like old women.

"Hey Sophie... What's up?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," She asked quietly, sitting down next to her. "Why were you yelling Lex?"

"Because my wolf is an asshole who doesn't think before he says shit."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"...Congratulations!" Sophie smiled brightly, throwing her arms around her friend's neck and hugging her tight.

"Owe... watch it..." Lex complained, but couldn't stop her smile.

"Why are you mad though?" Sophie blinked, "Wait, how does he know?"

"He said he can smell it already, he knew sometime around two that it took. It's really creepy Sophie."

"I know... David told me earlier that my body just reached peak fertility." She smiled faintly, "But he said he wont do anything to me since I'm so tired."

"Good... you might fall to pieces if he tries anything while you haven't recovered." She grinned faintly before sighing. "It's all going too fast... I just met him this weekend Sophie. I... At least you've known David for a few months." Sophie nodded slightly.

"But... you know why I've been so weird. I was so afraid of him. That it was too perfect, he was too perfect."

"How upon sight you just want to jump him and make him yours." Lex mumbled, "Like you can't control it... and you have no choice." She looked at Sophie, "I don't like that. I don't like how fast this went, or how right it feels."

"You know... If I'd known all this back when I first met him, I wouldn't have fought against my instincts so hard." Sophie smiled wide, "Don't fight it Lex. This is what we've always wanted. How long have we spent reading and fantasizing about gorgeous men coming into our lives and sweeping us off our feet."

"Telling us they'll die without us, that we are the only ones for them." Lex smiled faintly, "We're either the weirest or luckiest girls alive."

"I'll go with lucky, we've got our dream come true." Sophie hugged her friend, "Speaking of which, David is taking a long time..."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he'll go get some Midol and stuff for us."

"Oh bless his heart." Lex smiled, "Well, he's not taking too long then."

"But he hasn't even left yet..."

"Oooh, you don't know do you?" Lex smiled at her confused look. "They can just like... appear anywhere... Like, poof! And he's there." Her eyes widened, "What? It's the truth!"

"Nuh uh... can't be..."

"Really, you'll accept every other weird thing about this situation..." Lex grumbled.

"But... you're basically talking about teleportation. That's like... impossible."

"...They. Turn. Into. Wolves."

"...Okay... fine... so they teleport..." Sophie muttered. "I might as well stop doubting the impossible. We're in our own fantasy novel."

"You're right, we are..." Lex grinned, "And I get to be the easy, knocked up friend."

"Ah! I wanna be the godmommy!"

"Yeah, you and David can be the godparents, " She laughed softly, "Fuck, you know I'm actually looking forward to having this kid."

"As well you should, beloved," They both looked up to see Jamie walking towards them.

"I told you to stay in the room," Alexa frowned, crossing her arms. Sophie put her hand to her lips, trying not to laugh as they stared at eachother. It was like watching two little kids trying to outdo the other with funny faces. Only these two were taking it much too seriously.

"And I did, until I started to feel you relax. C'mon sweetling, you're happy, you can't say it's not true either."

"...I don't like this bind thing," Lex muttered, but reached out to her wolf anyway. Jamie smiled and went to her, sitting on the floor at her feet so she could play with his hair. He'd realized during their night together that she enjoyed playing with his long locks, even in her sleep her fingers would curl in his red hair.

"Why not?" Sophie asked as she watched Lex and Jamie seem so happy together and touching. She knew touch was important, she herself felt skin starved without David, she assumed they felt the same when they were apart.

"Because... we can't keep anything from eachother," Jamie answered with a grin, kissing Alexa's bare knee. "Isn't that it, sweetling?"

"Mm..."

"Oh, I booked us all flights to Montana. We're leaving tomorow night."

"What?" Both girls answered.

"We're flying to Montana, we've got to go clear up any issues with the Alpha. Believe me, David and I would have no problem fighting off every group of wolves he sends after us, we just don't want you or your families mixed up in wolf politics."

"...This is all moving so fast..." Lex mumbled, even Sophie looked dazed.

"Look on the brightside, Montana is really beautiful..."

"It's November right now... Montana is really fucking cold." Lex practically growled, "Why can't that guy come here? He's the one with the problem right?"

"Yeah... but he's the leader..." Jamie sighed, "And a hardass... he doesn't like David at all."

"Why?" Sophie asked, paling slightly.

"Because, David is the greatest threat to his position."

"But he wouldn't want to be leader." Sophie replied.

"Why aren't you a threat Jamie?" Lex asked, she thought he and David were equally matched. She didn't like the thought of James being looked over. He laughed softly.

"I know, Sophie. And beloved, as much as I enjoy this newfound pride you have in me, you don't have to think about it that way. David is more in control, and thusly better suited to lead a pack." Jamie said, matter of factly. "Will you girls be okay with doing the flight tomorow?"

"Um... I think we'll need overnight bags, and clothes."

"Oh, Jamie had me pack my things before he brought me here yesterday. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want Sophie."

"Thanks... then I think we'll be okay. We can buy anything we need up there right?" Jamie nodded.

"Where is my cousin anyway?"

"He went to get us painkillers." Lex answered, "I'd like to be able to move without feeling like crying."

"I second that sentiment." Jamie laughed slightly, leaning his head into the soft carress his lovely mate gave him.

...

"So... this looks really normal." Lex said loudly, looking around the hotel room. They flew here in first class, were picked up at the airport by a limo, and taken to this very upscale hotel.

"What did you expect sweetling?" James asked, amused.

"I don't know... I guess... I didn't think it would be so normal around here. I thought... wolves would be running around everywhere."

"...You're funny beloved." There was a knock at the door, Jamie opened it. Lex peaked around his body, saw David standing there, serious looking. Sophie was beside him, her hands fisted in his shirt as she clung to him. He kept his arms around her, and Alexa couldn't tell if she was scared or just her usual anxious self.

"He wants to see us tonight."

"You're kidding me, we just landed." James frowned.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to care. He sent some warriors to my room," Jamie growled, "I know... C'mon, lets get this over with."

...

"You know Dante, playing this political bullshit is tiring." David said irritably. Sophie had yet to let go of him, she was so worried and jittery, nothing he did could calm her down. Her anxiety was starting to get to him, he didn't like to feel her like this; threatened, in danger. Alexa on the other hand seemed more interested in looking around the large room. She was still expecting to see countless wolves or something, so far she'd had no luck. The only thing that kept her from running away in curiosity was James' hold on her hand.

"Temper, temper young wolves," The leader of the North American pack grinned from his seat in the meeting hall. He was as tall as David, strong and fit, but no where near as powerful. It didn't stop him from pushing at the two. He couldn't afford to show weakness, especially in a pack as large and varied as his. Allowing two strange wolves on their territory unchecked was bad enough, allowing them to stay unquestioned when mated was a sign of weakness. At least in the eyes of some of his most vocal opposition.

"You're the one who sent twelve strong wolves to 'observe' two weak human females." Jamie muttered, growling softly. "Tell me... how many came back?" Dante growled loud, sitting up straight.

"Eleven families are mourning the loss of their fathers!" Sophie and Alexa paled even more, but didn't step away from their mates. They had been told of the spies, but not the details of how the encounter ended.

"Eleven?" Jamie looked at David, surprised. "You left one alive?"

"Just barely, I figured we'd need someone to come and warn against threatening us again."

"They were no threat to you, they were told to keep far away and not to cross you."

"Then they shouldn't have been hiding within scenting distance." Dante scoffed, running his hand back through his shoulder length brown hair.

"You two would be able to feel when they entered the state, let alone when they were actually close enough to keep watch."

"Then you shouldn't have sent them in the first place," David told him, rubbing his hand alone Sophie's spine. He wrapped his arms around her, when she looked up at him. "It'll be alright lovely," He mumbled just loud enough for her, weaving his hypnotic spell. She nodded faintly, rubbing her cheek against his chest, her body calming.

"Well, you've found your mates, why are you still on my land?" Dante asked.

"Our mates, unfortunately, have family, homes, and lives here. We need time for them to be able to move back to Ireland with us." James said, keeping hold of Alexa. Her eyes were so bright with mischief, honestly he'd have no trouble with her running around causing chaos; if she wasn't human, or pregnant. Since she was both, she was lucky he'd had no choice but bring her with them.

"Ah yes, interesting mates you have there. And you already pupped yours James, quite impressive." Jamie grinned, wrapping his arm around Lex's waist, his hand shielding her navel protectively.

"Thanks... About the time, we think 3 months would be enough."

"Hm... so until February. I'm not sure my wolves would be able to agree to that."

"You're their leader aren't you?" David scoffed, "They'll listen to you like the pups they are if you're as strong as you say you are."

"Maybe... but I'm getting tired of defending you two. I don't know if I can promise no harm will come to you're mates. Especially, the little nervous one there." David's power flared out at the veiled threat, it filled the room instantly.

"What..." Alexa blinked at the feeling it gave her skin, Jamie glared in the direction of Dante. His own wolf reacted, he added his to the intensity that had Dante taking a step back.

"David.." Sophie mumbled as she felt the gentle way the wolf's aura licked at her skin. She tightened her arms around him, her inner anxiety put to rest. She wasn't scared or worried anymore, her midnight wolf would protect her. "It's okay..."

"Mm... Sophie," David growled low, calming down. He flicked his eyes in the direction of Dante, who was holding his ground, farther than when he began of course. "Either give us the three months or not, we're tired, and would rather not be here."

"Fine," Dante sighed, "Three months, I want you four gone by February 19th."

"What about their families." Jamie asked, Alexa was dazed from the contact of his pure wolf aura, Sophie was damn near falling asleep.

"Left alone, you know the rules, humans are left out of our troubles." David picked up Sophie, nodded slightly.

"I wish you wouldn't insist on all this formality Dante, you know James and I have no interest in your pack."

"Yeah well, a show helps cement my position as Alpha... you know the deal."

"You're the longest lasting leader of this pack, we're actually surprised your leadership hasn't been contested yet." Jamie smiled, letting Alexa lean against him.

"Hmph... still refuse to call me an Alpha huh?"

"It's because you're not, you're a leader. We're alphas." David sighed, "Anyway, we'll try to be out of here before our three months are up."

"Yeah, see you Dante." Jamie waved.

* * *

Hope you liked! Onto the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Ahhh! Only two more chapters left! I can't wait until I'm done with posting this thing! / Seriously, I almost didn't because of how embarrassing it is... It's... really... Corny...

* * *

"Are you excited?" Sophie smiled brightly, lacing up the back of Alexa's red dress.

"I'm nauseous.." Alexa sighed, hand to her chest. Sophie hadn't laced her in that tight, this dress was made to perfection for her body. The tightest lacing happened at her chest, her breasts made quite the lucious shelf. Sophie laughed softly, tying the ribbons into a bow in the middle of her back.

"It happens, tell me if you actually need to throw up Lex."

"No, it's fine... I haven't had morning sickness since last month." She smiled faintly at her reflection in the mirror, "You're sure this won't harm the baby right?"

"Yeah Lex, that's why there's no boning around your belly," Sophie smiled over her shoulder, "Though I have to say, you don't look pregnant."

"Good, I feel like I can dance all night long." Lex grinned, swishing her hips slightly. She liked the rustling sound of all the dark red silk around her. She wore a ball gown style skirt, it was bustled up in the back with ribbons and her favorite type of roses. The corset was simple, in fact the entire dress could almost be considered simple. But the fabric was extravegantly sumptuous, Jamie didn't tell her how much he paid for the custom gown, but was sure it would give her a heart attack if she saw.

"Well, I need you to sit Lex, so I can put the crown on you," Her eyes flicked to the most recent of surprise gifts her romantic wolf had given her. A coronet fit for a fairy queen, she was as sure about the price of the dress, as she was that it was real gold with precious gemstones. She sat, smiling faintly as Sophie fussed with making sure the crown fit and looked perfect.

"You seem more nervous than I am." Alexa smiled at her. Sophie kept fidgetting with her form fitting black silken dress, it fit her quiet well and showed she had a pretty decent shelf, too. She kept twisting her new engagement ring around and around, toying with her hair, she was definitely nervous.

"I... can't help it. You're getting married Lex! And... Jamie's and David's family will be there. And we haven't even met them! Let alone the fact that our parents are still unhappy!" Alexa laughed softly, she couldn't wait until Sophie got pregnant, she was sure her moods would calm down. Seriously, how emotional can one person be?

"Sophie," Lex took her hands, smiling brightly at her. She definitely was glowing, "Calm down, none of that matters because David loves you remember?" She nodded slightly, taking a deep breath. "Now stop worrying, you look beautiful, I look decent.."

"Lex! You look breathtakingly gorgeous!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I do love your use of adjectives," She laughed softly as they held hands, "Thanks for being my maid of honor Sophie Sinclaire."

"Thanks for being my best friend Alexa Bennett, soon to be Alexa Gardener" Lex stood, smiling bright.

"I... think now I might be getting nervous," She laughed, her hand going to her navel.

"Oooh no... oh hell no... You are not throwing up in that dress." Sophie said, looking around for a trashcan of some sort.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just a bit jittery." Lex took one last look in the mirror, fixing her hair just slightly. "God they're taking a long time starting aren't they?" Sophie laughed, looking at the clock.

"It's not even time yet Lex."

"I don't care... I'm getting hungry."

"Good thing its only a ten minute ceremony, huh?"

"Oh hell yeah, we get to party all night long. I've been looking forward to the catering, took Jamie and I longer to find one that could meet all our demands than it did to get these dresses made." Alexa smiled. Sophie shook her head, laughing quietly when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out teasingly, she knew it was David, she could feel him.

"It is your escort, my dear princess Sophie." David chuckled quietly, "I was sent to inform you and Queen Alexa that the ceremony has begun."

"Finally!" Lex walked over to the door and pulled it open, smiling bright. "No pregnant woman should ever be allowed to wallow in hunger." David chuckled. He looked so handsome, he was dressed in a kilt and had all the traditional medals of a wolf of his standing. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, all the emphasis on his gorgeous face.

"Wow..." Sophie breathed finally, she hadn't seem him dressed up like that ever, he was mesmerizing.

"Sophie... you're beautiful..." David smiled softly, his eyes taking in her voluptous form. He wanted nothing more than to rip that dress off of her and take her, even if they were in a church. He licked his lips, actually, the fact that they were in the church made it even better.

"I know that look, David," Alexa said sternly, catching his attention, "If I can't jump my wolf, you can't jump your mate. At least until after dinner." He chuckled, bowing his head slightly.

"Of course, Alexa." He offered his arm to her, and reached out to Sophie, "If you'd allow me to be your guide as well until we reach your father."

"Sure... C'mon Sophie..." She laughed faintly, "You're drooling."

"Oh! I am?" Sophie turned toward the mirror quickly. Checking her make up one last time. David chuckled.

"She was only teasing darling," He smiled and took her hand when she stepped towards him. Sophie pouted.

"So mean."

"Yeah well, I get to have some fun on my wedding day, lets go lets go." Alexa bounced slightly, eager to go meet her Jamie at the altar. A quick ceremony, a bought out restaurant all to themselves for the whole night. This... would be wonderful.

...

"Well, you little girls are just lovely! Just lovely!" Sophie and Alexa blushed when they were swept into the embrace of Grandmother Rachel, the leader of the Braunwulfs. She was tall and slender, she looked like she just barely turned 45, her light blond hair was swept up into an elaborate bun, and her green eyes were reminicent of Jamie's human ones, and David's wolf eyes. "Welcome to the family Alexa, and we are happy to see you are such a healthy girl!"

"Thanks..." Alexa smiled, not sure how to react exactly.

"And you, my dear. We are so glad to hear you will be getting married in Ireland!" She smiled brightly, hugging Sophie, "The entire family is quite excited for the grand event it will be." Sophie blanched slightly.

"It's... not going to be that big is it?"

"My dear! It will be enormous! We would've had more guests and friends here for Jamie's wedding, but that boy decided not to tell us until it was too late." She huffed prettily. "He's so sneaky." Alexa looked around, met his eyes as he was talking to some other cousins, he smiled at her and gave her a wink. She was so happy he knew her so well, this party was already big enough, she didn't need anymore. She felt bad for Sophie.

"Grandmother, no scaring my little mate," David said smoothly, wrapping his arm around Sophie from behind. "Poor thing already is nervous enough about going home with me tomorow."

"We both are..." Lex blurted, not realizing her hand had gone to her navel protectively. Their honored grandmother watched with perceptive eyes as Jamie excused himself from his cousins. He made his way to Alexa, wrapped his arm around her. Rachel smiled broadly, those four were good together.

"It'll be just fine. We have quite a large, boisterous family but they will except you with open arms." She smiled.

"Really?" Sophie asked quietly.

"Of course, we've been waiting for you girls for 8 years, I've been wanting to be a greatgrandmother for ages." Both girls blushed dark as she laughed.

"You mean no one else has gotten pregnant yet Grandmother?" Jamie asked, there were a good number of people missing, most the males had come, and of course their beloved leader.

"No," She pouted, "They say they want to live and see the world first, as if we don't live for centuries." She sighed loudly, "I have to depend on my baby grandsons to give me more pups to spoil, its so sad."

"Yeah... We feel your pain grandma." David chuckled, kissing Sophie's cheek, "My darling here wants to get pregnant as soon as she can and have a dozen kids."

"Bless you child!" Rachel exclaimed much to Sophie's surprise, "All my children have stopped at one, it's very depressing."

"Don't worry Granny," Jamie laughed, his hand carressing Lex's navel, "David and I will pick up the slack and make sure you have more grandkids than you can count."

"Excuse me..." Lex raised her eye, "I'm the one whose carrying the kid, would you mind maybe asking my opinion first?"

"Oh... sorry beloved," James chuckled, kissing her head, "Fine, we'll only stick with a half dozen."

"What!" Lex turned to him, trying not to smile but it didn't work.

Sophie looked at David as he smiled, talking with his grandmother. She kissed his jaw, he looked at her. She nuzzled his cheek tenderly.

"Love you too, darling." David smiled, kissing her nose. At peace and oh so very happy, as his whole world now had meaning and was complete. Jamie picked up Lex, she yelped loudly as he twirled with her to the dancefloor, their guests laughing and smiling at the antics of two people completely in love. Even the girl's parents couldn't help it, their daughters were in love, and were loved so very much.

...Next Morning...

"Sophie," She turned upon being called. She smiled broadly and ran to her parents.

"Mama! Daddy! What are you guys doing here? It's so early." She gave each a tight hug.

"Well baby, we wanted to make sure to catch you before you left. We missed you last night.." Her mom smiled, stroking Sophie's cheek affectionately, "I'm so happy for you baby."

"Really Mama?" Sophie asked softly, she looked towards her father, "Even you Daddy?" He gave her a pained smile.

"I'm... not happy.."

"Ethan!" Her mom snapped, her dad winced.

"Wait! Let me finish!" He held up his hand against her impending attack, "I'm not happy with how fast all this has gone." He smiled kindly at his daughter, "But, I am happy that you're happy babygirl." He hugged her close to him, kissed her head as his tears welled up. "You've always been the one I have to worry about."

"Awe..." Her mom tried to stifle her laugh. "You're so sentimental Ethan."

"I can see where Sophie gets it from," They turned at the sound of David's voice. Her dad straightened and walked up to him. "Good morning sir," He said respectfully before nodding to her mom, "Good morning, ma'am."

"You had better take good care of my babygirl David," Ethan shook his hand, "She's sensitive and delicate. She lets her imagination run wild and easily gets carried away with things. And she sleepwalks, all the time. It can be scary since she opens doors and runs around even going outside at times. You have to keep a good eye on her."

"I know sir," David smiled, "Don't worry, I find she doesn't sleepwalk if she's too exhausted before going to bed." Sophie blushed dark, and Elizabeth just couldn't hold back her laugh anymore. Her father blinked, dumbfounded.

"Go, before you miss your flight." She hugged David, "We'll see you in a few months for the wedding, and we have to see how the holidays will work out." She hugged Sophie and wrapped her arms around Ethan as he slowly realized the implications of what David said.

"Of course ma'am, darling we really must be going." David opened the door to the cab they were taking to the airport, his arm out and motioning for Sophie to get in.

"Oh... Okay.." Sophie gave her parents one last kiss each, ""Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, I'll call you when we land." Elizabeth smiled wide.

"Have fun baby! Send us lots of pictures! And don't worry about proprieties, I want to be a grandmother as soon as possible so get pregnant." Sophie laughed as she got into the car, blushing lightly.

"Elizabeth! Don't encourage her!" Ethan exclaimed, "Keep your legs crossed babygirl!" He said loudly as the car started pulling away when David got in.

"Bye you guys!" Sophie stuck her hand out the window and waved to them. Her mother waved back, while her father kept telling her to be careful and not let David in her room at night.

"Your father is fuuunny Sophie," David said softly, kissing her earlobe. "You'll miss them won't you?"

"Yeah..." Sophie turned to him, tears streaming. She'd done a good job of not crying in front of her parents, she wanted them to think of her as grown. But she would really miss them, and David knew that. He wrapped his arms around her, brought her against his chest as she clung to him.

"My little sentimental love," He kissed her head, smiling softly.

* * *

The next part has a bit... of... half-assed smut... But! But! The fluff! Oh my god the fluff is just, terrible! XD Thanks for reading! *bows*


	18. Chapter 18

So, it's super fluffy, tiny bit smutty! XD One more chapter to go! Enjoy!

* * *

"There are so many people here..." Sophie mumbled, watching through the window as car after luxery car pulled up to the castle and guests poured out of them. She'd been watching the arrival of all the guests since the make up ladies had finished preparing her. Her dress was an antique powder blue, elaborate filigree embroidery in gold had been done by hand, and the princess style skirt was bustled with ivory flowers. The corsett she wore was laced up with ivory and gold ribbons that trailed down, past the bunch of flowers at her tail bone.

Spring flowers; honeysuckle, miniature daisies and roses were wound around her head as a coronet. She looked towards the door as it opened and smiled broadly as a heavily pregnant Alexa entered. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was beautiful on her, even if she was a month away from giving birth.

"Guess who I just saw?"

"Who?" Sophie asked softly, getting up to get a drink of water from a tray that held snacks and drinks for whatever she felt like.

"Dante," Alexa smiled, her hand on her belly as she she maneuvered herself into a nearby chair, "Can you hand me a little sandwhich?"

"Sure, do you want a lemonade or water?"

"Lemonade please," She rubbed her belly, smiling at Sophie. "You're taking that news fairly well."

"Yeah... David warned me he'd be here. His grandmother invited all the Alphas from the other packs and most of them have arrived with an entourage." She gave Alexa what she asked for, "Then his entire pack is here, as is both of our families." Sophie sat sipping her water. "You're so lucky your wedding was small Lex."

"Awe... I know right," Alexa laughed softly, "Though I couldn't get out of that babyshower they threw me. I swear, wolves are definitely party animals."

"Hell yeah," Sophie laughed faintly, nervously. "I... don't know if I can do this Lex..." She looked at her friend, panicking.

"You'll be alright, I promise." Alexa smiled and took her hand. "Believe me, once you set eyes on David you'll forget about everyone. The whole world will melt away and it'll just be you and him." Sophie nodded, her hand pressing to her stomach.

"Okay... I... really wish there weren't so many people out there Lex."

"Yeah, so do I... I hope it doesn't make the ceremony last longer. I dunno if I can be standing for that long." Alexa looked at her.

"You're wearing flats right?"

"You know it," Alexa smiled, "It's almost time for you to become Mrs. Bishop officially."

"I can't wait..." Sophie smiled, "It won't be any different than it is now though."

"Well, it will since you can finally get pregnant."

"We've been trying Lex," Sophie sighed softly, "But it hasn't stuck yet... I don't know why..." Alexa nodded faintly, patting her hand. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Well don't... It's only been a few months. You'll get pregnant when it's time for you to get pregnant Sophie. Believe me, you don't want to be rushing into this, it's hell."

"But I thought you liked being pregnant."

"I do... Except for my ankles being swollen, my breasts hurting so much I wish I could chop them off, oh... not to mention the fact that I have to pee every hour." Lex rubbed her stomach, even though she said that she had a look of love on her face as she did so.

"But you like it don't you?"

"Yeah... still can't wait for it to come out though. Wanna know what it is." Sophie clapped.

"I'm just glad I get to be a godmother!"

"I know, you talk to this kid almost more than Jamie does." She muttered, "Bunch of idiots, telling me to put the phone to my belly when you call."

"But... I wanna make sure the baby can recognize me." Sophie pouted.

"I swear to God, this kid will wonder who the fuck I am, but it'll know you." They laughed quietly, and the door opened.

"You guys doing okay?" Jamie stuck his head in. "You're not doing too much are you Alexa?"

"No, stop worrying or you'll start balding Jamie."

"Eh... don't say that..." He winced, walking into the room. "I found a lot of hair in my brush this morning."

"Ha! Serves you right... should relax once in a while. Not like i'll fall apart without you there for a little while Jamie."

"I can't help it sweetling..." Jamie pouted and kneeled down beside her chair. He kissed her belly, "How's my little one doing?"

"It's not gonna answer, you know." Alexa muttered with a smile, running her hands through his hair. Sophie smiled faintly, and sipped her water.

"Ah... It's time..." Jamie lifted his head.

"How do you know?" Sophie asked, looking at the clock, it was still a bit early.

"They started the music... C'mon... David should be up at the altar by now." Jamie helped Alexa stand, smiling kindly at Sophie. "Don't worry about anything. David told me to tell you to just think about him, you'll be fine." She blushed but nodded.

"Just, remember to breathe too Sophie. I don't want you fainting." Lex smiled as she and Jamie began walking out, "Was bad enough at the rehersal dinner last night."

"Okay.. I was just in a bit of a panic yesterday... So totally not my fault." She began following them, forgetting to be nervous and instead flushed with embarrassment.

"I know... I know... Don't forget your flowers." They were near the begining of the path to the front of the church. She gasped faintly, when Lex smiled and Jamie guided her down the aisle. Damn, she'd completely lost track of where they were.

"You'll be just fine babygirl." Ethan Sinclaire smiled and kissed his daughter's head as he saw her start to shake. He handed her a bouquet of colorful spring flowers, and she looked at him tearfully.

"Daddy... it's... there are so many people." Her song started, the song that signalled her walk down the same aisle. In front of hundred of guests, most of which she didn't know.

"I know, but you want to get married don't you?" He asked kindly, wiping a tear from her face. He held back his own barage of tears, "You look so beautiful Sophie, you're a grown woman now."

"Daddy..."

"C'mon... lets not keep your fiancee waiting. He'll start to worry." She nodded and breathed deep, just, focus on David. Just focus on him, and the whole world will melt away.

**...**A tiny bit of Smut Warning! Skip if you want!**...**

"Oooh..." Sophie arched her back off the bed, panting softly, "David!" He purred his tongue delving inside her as deep as it could go. "Aah!" Her legs trembled slightly, and she gripped the bed sheets.

"Mine..." David growled licking up the remnants of her orgasm and keeping her ready for more.

"Yes... David..." Sophie gripped his hair, pulled him up for a kiss. He dominated the kiss, his forcefulness making her whimper. She always wanted so much more. She broke away with a breathless cry when he thrust himself inside her.

"Mmm.." He nipped at her pulse, sucked on it as it jumped and fluttered. Her hands gripped his hair as tightly as she could manage. Her body shuddering with each powerful movement of his hips.

"David!" He smirked faintly, licking her throat as she struggled to catch her breath. His hand gripped her thigh, raised it, pushed deeper within her until she wailed. He loved to make her scream for him, loved that she always wanted to, encouraged him...

**...**Smut is over!**...**

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Bishop?" David kissed her bare shoulder as she cuddled closer to him. They were in their home, in their bed, and it was three in the morning. They'd been married for only 9 hours, but David had been making sure to take advantage of their honeymoon night. They would stay couped up in their house for the next two weeks, and he'd make sure she knew just how much he loved her. Just in case she didn't realize it before.

"Mmm... It feels normal... and kinda sticky." David laughed softly, licked the side of her breast.

"Want to be even more sticky?" She giggled and squirmed.

"Ooo... yeah... More sticky..." He smiled and licked her navel.

"Darling... I have some good news..." He kissed her thigh.

"Mm?" She stroked his hair arching as he placed a kiss between her legs.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" She sat up, staring at him, wide eyed.

"Yeah..." David smiled sweetly, licked her thigh. "Been so for about three weeks now."

"Why didn't you tell me!" She pouted, "I've been worried that something is wrong with me!... Wait... how did you hide it?"

"Well... It was easy since you were kind of distracted when I figured it out." He grinned, "And honestly darling, I figured you had enough on your mind." He leaned towards her, kissed her softly as the news finally began sinking in.

"I'm pregnant..."

"Yes lovely."

"So we're gonna have a baby?"

"Mhmm..." She looked at him, tears came to her eyes.

"I'm gonna be a mommy."

"Yes," David nodded amused when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"I'm so happy!" She started to cry. David laughed, holding her.

"Awe, lovely," He kissed her head, stroking her hair. She was going to be a handful, he could already tell.

...A month later...

"Look, look!" Jamie smiled broadly as he walked out of the hospital room with a bundle in his arms. He was floored with how weird looking his kid was.

"Oh my god!" Sophie exclaimed, "My godbaby is so big!" David chuckled softly and pat his cousin on the back.

"Congratulations James." The red head grinned broadly.

"Want to hold him Sophie?" She widened her eyes.

"I have a godson?" Jamie nodded, she smiled and reached for him, "Of course I want to hold him!" Jamie handed the newborn to her, and she held him with an expertise only oncoming motherhood could give her. "Awe..." She sniffed, teary, "What's his name Jamie?"

"Sean," James chuckled, "Don't cry Sophie, he's not that ugly is he?"

"No... he's so beautiful!" Sophie cried, the dam holding back her tears broke. The little bundle squirmed upon hearing her and opened his eyes to meet hers. The little thing had ice blue eyes with streaks of dark blue. "Awe, i'm sorry if I woke you Sean." She smiled at him through her tears. He smiled back.

"Oo... he's awake." Sean turned his eyes to his daddy when he spoke, "Hey there son... you okay?" David raised his eye, as swear to god, Sean seemed to scoff and cuddle into Sophie's chest.

"Wow... he's definitely you're kid Jamie."

"He's been doing that since I first tried to hold him," Jamie pouted, "You know he started to cry when Lex gave him to me to be burped?" David laughed, his arm around his cousin's shoulder.

"Yeah... that's you alright." Sophie stroked her finger along the little boy's cheek, smiling at him.

"I think he's hungry James." She laughed softly when the bundle squirmed and tried to get at her breast. His little baby cap slipped off and David nearly roared with laughter to see a patch of red hair sticking up like a little troll.

"Oh shut it David..." Jamie pouted, and reached out to take him back from Sophie, "I'll get him to his mother."

"Bye bye cute," Sophie smiled softly, and kissed Sean's cheek, the little one almost seemed to purr, "He's definitely gonna be a lady killer, I can tell."

"That's all you James," David chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sophie's waist and holding her close as her tears started again. "Don't cry, lovely." He kissed her cheek.

"I... I can't help it.." She turned to him, "Soon you'll be holding a cute little thing like that... and it'll be a product of our love... and... it'll love you since you're it's daddy."

"I know darling," David swayed with her, arms holding her close. "C'mon lets go home, Jamie needs family time now." She nodded, and held onto his shirt.

...A few months later...

"This kid doesn't like me..." Jamie muttered. Watching as his chubby baby boy sat in the middle of the bed, playing with a little white wolf plush. He chewed on the ear, and ignored his daddy as much as he could. He'd grown at a tremendous rate since birth, his red hair was longer and flipped at the ends. Sean's eyes were always wandering, observing, and understanding. Boy understood what was being said and Jamie could swear he was amused.

"You're over exaggerating," Alexa laughed from the bathroom as she rinsed the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"I am not..." He pouted, "He never smiles with me, always scowling."

"Nuh uh, he loves you." Alexa walked out of the bathroom and over to them, kissed Sean on the head, "Don't you baby? You love your daddy."

"Heh..." Sean grinned and glanced over at his daddy.

"See... he doesn't like me."

"You worry too much, he's only 4 months old, he can't not like you." Alexa picked him up and held him tight. "Isn't that right baby?" He cooed but Jamie knew, he could tell. That kid just didn't like him.

...

"David! Come here! Quick!"

"What? What?" He ran out of the bathroom, half shaven and still wet from his shower. Sophie smiled sweetly. She sat up in bed naked, her belly quite large for only being four months. Even though the doctor couldn't be conclusively sure, even David couldn't tell, she was sure she had more than one baby in there.

"They moved!"

"What?" He blinked at her.

"C'mere David!" Sophie reached out for him, smiling brightly. He walked towards her and gave her his hand, she put it to her stomach. David widened his eyes, smiling faintly when he felt the movement against his hand.

"The baby is moving,"

"The babies are moving David," Sophie pouted slightly. He chuckled softly.

"Alright, let me finish shaving lovely, and I'll come back and bond." She smiled and nodded, letting him go back to the bathroom.

"I'll need to look for a huge bassinett," Sophie mumbled.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Really! Seriously, it makes me happy that people enjoyed this even if I myself didn't ^_^ Helps the soul, you know? *bows*


	19. Chapter 19

And, we have reached the end! The fluff is just, suffocating! I'm sorry if people wanted more from this or it's not as good as you'd hoped or w/e... I honestly, have no will to ever look at it again! Buuuuut! My love, my lovely, my wonderful sissy just told me that she's toying with an idea to either remix the story, oooor even continue it! Considering I wrote it for her -and she's the one with the wolf obsession- I'm hoping she does do it! And posts it! XD If she does I'll let ya'll know!

* * *

"Mommy..." Alexa smiled faintly, pretending to be asleep as Sean pat her face. He'd been walking clumsily for almost a month now, and talking for nearly two; he was quite a sight for only being nine months old.

"Your mommy's tired, kid." James chuckled and scooped him up. Sean frowned at him, growling softly. "Still don't like me, huh?" Sean squirmed and tried to reach to Alexa instead.

"Mommy..."

"As much as I'd enjoy leaving you here with her... you and I are both S.O.L. kid," Jamie laughed softly and started walking out of the room with him, "You'll be getting hungry soon." Sean growled softly, but layed his head against Jamie's chest.

"Egg..."

"Yup... I'll make you eggs... you want toast?" The little head nodded, James smiled. "Alright, and... juice?"

"Apple."

"Okay," Jamie set him in the highchair. "Don't growl at me like that, I can't have you roaming around while I try to cook." Sean scowled, giving him a dejected growl that made him laugh. "Weird ass kid."

...

"David..." Sophie gasped softly as she felt like her uterus dropped a few inches.

"Mmm?" He stretched, blinking slowly. "What's wrong, darling?" He asked sleepily.

"David," She got up, hunched over. "Get up now!" He shot straight up, his Sophie never used such a rough tone with him.

"What?" He looked at her, she walked over to the bathroom.

"Get the hospital bag, David!" She snapped, and her water chose that moment to break. "Thank God I made it to the bathroom..." She mumbled as David started pulling on some clothes. "Hand me on of those dresses David... and get me a mop."

"You've got to be kidding me..." David stared at her.

"What?" She breathed deeply as a contraction began.

"You're not cleaning while you're in labor Sophie. C'mon..." David helped her dress and picked her up. "We're gonna be parents soon." He smiled at her, "You can do all the cleaning you want after you push the kid out."

"Kids, David..." Sophie grimaced slightly, "There's more than one." He smiled.

"Alright, alright lovely."

"Hurry... hospital..." Sophie bit her lip when a stronger contraction wound through her body.

...

"Jamie..." Alexa bounded down the stairs, surprising her wolf as he ate breakfast with Sean.

"Mm?" He smiled at her, "What's up, sweetling? I told you, you could rest today." He looked at the clock, it was barely 7:30. "Hasn't even been a half hour."

"I know but Sophie went into labor! David just called me, they're on their way to the hospital." Alexa ran over and gave each of her boys a kiss. "Behave, I'll call you when it's all over so you can bring Sean to meet his new godsiblings." Sean reached up to her. She smiled softly. "Sorry baby, I have to go. Be nice to your daddy."

"Heh..." Jamie raised his eye, his son was planning something, he could tell.

"Kid... don't even think about it."

"Behave, I said." Alexa kissed Jamie, "Keep you're phone close, bye!" She ran out of the house.

"Damn..." James looked at Sean. "Will you listen to your mom?"

"...Sure..." Sean continued eating. Jamie raised his eye, but followed his son's example. Really, he was bigger and smarter than his kid, not like he could actually do anything...

...

"I told you!" Sophie pouted, sitting up in the hospital bed. "Didn't believe me."

"Well, I'm sorry lovely," David smiled sheepishly. He looked over at the hospital bassinett that held his newborn girls. Identical twins, with his eyes and her hair; the cutest little noses and pouty lips. They were beautiful, his girls.

"Alright, I called Jamie, he said he'll be here soon with Sean." Alexa smiled, entering the room and walking over to look at the newest additions to their family.

"Good." Sophie smiled, she stretched, "I want to go home David."

"Can't lovely, the doctor said he wants you here for at least the night." She pouted, "No... don't look at me like that. She wants to make sure you and the girls are alright and healthy."

"But we are!"

"C'mon Sophie... you've been in labor for like the past two days, it wasn't easy. Just stay here for the night." Alexa smiled, "And if you try to fight me i'll get Sean to tell you to stay here."

"That's dirty Lex, I can't say no to my adorable godson."

"That's the point." Alexa grinned, "Now I get to be a godmommy to two little girls."

"Yeah, I was actually surprised you didn't have more than one kid Alexa." David smiled, "Singles are rare in our family, only my generation doesn't have twins. Every other one has twins and triplets."

"You're kidding me..."

"No, not really." David smiled. Alexa frowned faintly.

"Damn... well Sean was okay... I'm sure two will be fine..." Sophie laughed softly.

"I want to see you with three." She smiled, laying back in the bed. Alexa shook her head.

"Oh hell no... not until Sean is older... He's enough of a handful." She turned to David, "I hope... for your sanities sake, these girls have at least a basic sense of reality. Cause, I can't imagine dealing with two little Sophie's."

"Awe... so mean Lex!" Sophie pouted, David chuckled.

"Yeah well," She grinned, "You haven't told me their names."

"Oh... well..." David motioned the girl wearing purple little gloves, "She's the oldest and her name is Ruth," He stroked the cheek of the little one wearing yellow gloves, "She's Elle."

"Awe... identical twins..." They turned, Jamie was holding a pouting Sean. "How will you tell them apart?"

"Mirror twins, Jamie. Ruth has a little birthmark right beneath her left eye, Elle has it beneath her right."

"Yeah and even if they didn't I hoped we could do it naturally." Sophie smiled, "Hi, Sean!" She waved, "Why are you so mad?"

"Dad mean," He pouted. To which Jamie turned to him surprised.

"Excuse me?" Sean crossed his arms, scowling. "I have done nothing to you, brat..." Alexa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Aunty!" Sean cried pathetically.

"Awe! Be nice Jamie."

"Mm..." They all turned to towards the basket, Ruth grimaced before she let out a wail that could shatter ear drums.

"Alright! Out out!" David said loudly as Elle joined her sister. Alexa took Sean from Jamie, smiling.

"Sure... We'll be right outside," Alexa flicked Sean walking out with her boys. "You two have to learn to get along."

"Eh..." Jamie shrugged, "We were doing okay..." Sean shrugged and nodded faintly.

"Mm..." Alexa shook her head.

"Yeah... I am so not having anymore kids until Sean is a lot older." Jamie grinned.

"Like how old?"

"18... and he's off to college." Jamie laughed and Sean nuzzled against his mommy. "I mean it..."

...Years later...

"Here Ruthy... Ellie..." Sean set down two sippy cups for his little godsisters, they turned 3 today. The girls smiled at him and picked up the cups. He was wearing some black cargo shorts and an Oscar the Grouch shirt. His dad had bought it for him, saying it reminded him of Sean.

"Thanky!" Ruth giggled softly. Her wavey light brown hair was pulled into pigtails that reached passed her shoulders, she wore a set of jeans and a little Barcelona soccer jersey. It was her favorite.

"Love Seanie!" Elle sucked on her sippy cup. Her hair was braided down her back, and she was wearing her favorite set of overalls and an identical jersey to her sister. The girls were little tomboys, they loved to play soccer and loved to watch it with their mommy and daddy.

"I know..." He purred happily, kissing their heads. He ran back to where his mommy was rocking in her chair. "Did you see mommy? I did good right?"

"Yes you did Sean," Alexa smiled, and rubbed her side when one of the babies within her kicked. "You're gonna be a good big brother." Sean smiled brightly and kissed her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you guys." He nuzzled the stomach and laughed when one of them moved against his cheek.

"Sean sweetie," He looked towards his Aunty Sophie. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"What Aunty?" Sean asked quietly, doing his best not to disturb his baby godbrothers. They were another set of identical twin; three months old, with nearly black hair and almost amber eyes.

"Go get your daddy and Uncle David to hurry up, we're hungry."

"Yeah... Please baby." Alexa nodded in agreement, rocking slowly.

"Okay!" Sean smiled and took off towards the patio. He pushed open the sliding door with minor difficulty. "Dad! Uncle David!"

"Hm?" David turned, smiling faintly, "What's up little guy?"

"Voice down Sean, you'll wake your godbrothers." Jamie smiled and walked over to him. Sean scowled at him, but let him pick him up.

"I will not... I know better."

"Mhmm... of course you do." James chuckled, holding him as David set some of the meat from their barbeque onto platters. "Well, what do you want?"

"Mommy and Aunty Sophie are hungry."

"They are?" David smiled, "Well it's right on time, we're done out here."

"Good... I thought you two were just dillydallying."

"Dillydallying?" James raised his eye, "That's it... you're not allowed to spend time with Ruth and Elle unsupervised." David chuckled.

"Why? My girls aren't bad influences Jamie."

"No... but they have my kid using words like dillydallying, ignoramus, and rakish. I had to by an encyclopedia so I can look up half the shit that comes out of his mouth." David nodded solemnly.

"I know what you mean. Sophie reads to the kids from encyclopedias and dictionaries. It's scary when I come home and see my little girls acting out Hamlet word for word and understanding it."

"Yeah... You know I came home the other day and Sean had built a really cool castle out of leggos." Jamie shook his head, "I put it in my game room becuase it was definitely something only gifted kids can come up with."

"Dad..." Sean pouted, but was so very happy to hear his daddy had kept the castle he built. "Mommy is hungry, she has babies to feed too."

"Oh yeah... okay..." He looked at David, "I'll take in that one platter, will you finish the last of it?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." David smiled as Sean began to fight his dad over not taking better care of his mom. And Jamie of course argued back that he took excellent care of his mate. He looked up at the sky, it was a warm spring afternoon. He set the last of the steaks on the final platter and carried it inside.

"Daddy!" Both of his girls ran to him, smiling brightly.

"We get to eat now?" Ruth asked, clinging to his right leg. Elle latched onto his left leg, still holding the sippy cup.

"Mhmm..." He smiled and crouched down. "Ellie, don't drink all of that or you won't have enough room for the food." He poked her in the stomach lightly, she giggled.

"Okee daddy."

"Up we go," Sophie smiled and lifted Ruth, David grinned and picked up Elle.

"How are the boy?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Mm... good, still asleep."

"Wonderful... Do you think you'll be able to make it through dinner?" David smiled and helped her set the girls in their booster seats.

"Knowing them? No... not in the least..." Sophie laughed softly, kissing the girls on the head, "Sit tight, you'll get food in a bit."

"Where is the spare booster seat for Sean?"

"Um... In the closet, where we keep the highchairs." David nodded and went to get it.

"Oomph..." Jamie helped Alexa to her feet.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather eat in the rocking chair beloved?" He asked worriedly, even Sean looked anxious.

"Yeah mommy, eat here."

"It's fine, I want to be at the table with everyone," she smiled. "But it's cute how much you guys are worrying."

"Yeah well... I can't help it."

"Hey, Sean... C'mere... So your mama can sit next to you." David sat down the booster seat and scooped Sean up when he ran to him. "Here you are," He set him in the seat and went around to pull out a chair for Alexa.

"Thanks David," She smiled when Jamie walked her over and helped her sit. James sat next to her, his hand on her stomach as the kids slowed down their movements. "They must be hungry too."

"Alright, lets eat!" Sophie smiled broadly and began making plates for everyone.

"Woo!" Alexa cheered, laughing faintly. They all laughed, and ate a lot. And when the boys cried in the middle of dinner like Sophie knew they would; they all laughed more. Jamie and David grinned at eachother. This is what their lives had been missing all the while, this completness, this family. And they loved every minute of it.

-End-

* * *

Finally, the finale! I won't lie and say I feel sad about it, cause I clearly don't XD... But I hope everyone that's waited all this time for this is at least satisfied with this corny, fluffy end! *bows* Thanks, thanks soooooooo much for all the reviews and nice comments, the favorites and all that! *waves* See you for the next story which I will start posting today!... At least I think... XD


End file.
